Unforgivable love
by kanelbullen
Summary: In the fourth Shinobi war many have died, Obito has been imprisioned for years but is forgiven and taken in Konoha. Hinata is still traumatized over her cousin's death. Obito realizes how similar the Hyuuga girl is to Rin. And he starts to feel for the Hyuuga. Two problems. One: Does she hate him for killing Neji? Two: she is married with Naruto and carries his child.
1. Prologue

******Hello this is my second story.**

**It is named Unforgivable Love**

**The pairing is ObiHina and slight Naruhina**

**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM CH 599 and on.**

**WARNING: This story contains a very emotional subject that isn't really accepted by everyone; adultery. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto**

**Prologue:**

The buddhist priest stood there praying for the dead shinobis. The summer night was silent and beautiful, the white moonlight gave the flood a beautiful bluish light, but it didn't fit with the sombre mood. Everyone stood there with black clothes. Some cried and others were silent with masks of sadness. Everyone wasn't there, many shinobis were still traumatized by the bloodbath in war and had chosen to stay home. Hinata stood there by Naruto's side. Tears dropping from her pale eyes. She remembered Neji's sad smile before he died. She remembered the chock when his body was impaled by the big roots.

"_Because… I was called a genius!" Those words where his last words. Then his body became limp and lifeless in Narutos arms, the swastik mark disappeared and he was free… he was not a caged bird anymore._

_`Neji…´_ she had blamed herself so much for his death… If she just hadn't been so weak… Every night after the war she had cried herself to sleep. Hyuuga compound wasn't the same without Neji. It was so empty, no big brother-like cousin to spar with nor to talk with. She had been restless, since there wasn't anyone she could spar with, Kiba and Shino hade been to traumatized after the war. Poor Kiba had lost his mother and was still recovering from the worst chock.

* * *

Naruto maybe read her thoughts when he whispered:

"_Stop blaming yourself, you are not weak. Thanks to you I got my hope back. You did enough in the war…" _he held her hand. One good thing was that after the war she had become very close to Naruto. He had been more interested in her than before. He had even come to the Hyuuga compound to comfort her.

* * *

After the priest finished his prayer the lighting urns where put on the water. They slowly floated further and further away. It started to look more and more like swimming fireflies. It looked beautiful. Together they watched. They hands tightly in each other. Slowly and slowly the other ones started to leave. But they stayed there in silence… Hinata wanted to be there until she couldn't see Nejis urn anymore. It would be the last memory of him. Naruto probably felt the same, since he stayed by her side.

* * *

Obito sat in a dark and cold cell. He had been there in many days… How many days he didn´t remember, but honestly he didn´t care anymore. The whole Tsuki no me plan was ruined with his very hope to live. He could never see Rin again and that was that Kyuubi brat´s fault. He didn´t just blame Naruto, but the entire Shinobi Alliance. Everything he wanted was peace… nothing more. And this was what he got. They were very _´thankful`_ to him. His fist crushed against the wall. He felt a bone crack and blood dropped. He swore and cursed everything and everyone. His only wish was to rot alone here in the cold prison.

_He was chained to a chair. All the hokages sat there in a row before him. If looks could kill he would have been dead. The fourth hokage´s look had been a bit guilty. He had blamed himself that his student became a criminal. _

"_Obito Uchiha, you have been blamed for the creation for 4th Shinobi war, death of the 4th Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuubi attack, massacre of the Uchiha clan and creation of the Akatsuki. You will be imprisioned for the rest of your life also you won´t be able to ever use your Sharingan and Rinnegan again. Do you have anything to say?"_

_Anything to say? What the hell? Were they provoking him or only wishing for his last greetings?_

"_I don't care." he had spat. Suddenly the chains had given him an electric chock. _

"_Behave yourself, brat!" Raikage roared. "be thankful that we didn't choose to execute you."_

_The Uchiha man had given them an evil smile. He chuckled darkly and said:_

"_Actually I´d have prefered you to execute me." Everyone fell silent. They were chocked that the Uchiha man didn´t give a damn about his life and even prefered execution… _

Betrayed he sank to the cold stonefloor in the cell. Why couldn't they just kill him? Why did they have to torture him and keep him alive when he just wanted to die? Life sucked.

* * *

One year later…

Naruto had become the sixth Hokage, it really fit him. But he was kind of lazy. Therefore he had two assistants, his right hand Sasuke Uchiha and his left hand was of course Sakura Haruno. They sighed as they wrote the reports that Naruto should have done. Naruto, himself, were out meeting someone. He refused to say who, but both Sakura and Sasuke guessed that _someone_ of course was Hinata. It was obviously that the orange fool finally had set his eyes on the shy Hyuuga heiress. He was so dumb not to realize how much he had admired him. Her dream had finally come true.

"Shall we bet that he will soon ask her to marry him?" Sakura asked as she finished her 27th paper.

"Hnn!" Sasuke grunted not really interested. But as Sakura had known him for a long time she knew that his grunts meant yes. Love just wasn't his thing. She had seen him dump Karin. But he didn't do it evilly, he had said that he didn't want to be in love because it would awake the Uchiha curse.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had visited the memory stone. It had become a daily routine to them, but not just for them… Sometimes they saw other friends who came there. Kakashi was one of them, his visits had increased after the 4th war, it was obviously that he blamed himself even more than before. They had heard the story about his teammates and felt sorry for him. Ino and Shikamaru visited their fathers, it was also very usual to see Kiba join them with his white dog Akamaru.

After they had visited the memory stone they headed to Ichiraku´s. Naruto ate his ten bowls while Hinata slowly ate her one bowl. They talked about very many things and learned things that they had not known about each other. Naruto started to realize how much he really liked her. It was just sad that he after this many years realized her and not earlier.

* * *

"Naruto, I want to speak with you." Kakashi said. Naruto knew that it was something important. He ordered Sakura and Sasuke to leave the room.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked he ordered his former sensei to sit down.

"I want you to forgive Obito." he said.

"WHAT!?"

**Okay this was the prologue. If you didn´t understand the first scene at the funeral watch the new Naruto opening. There is a scene with lanterns in the water, I thought that it symbolized the dead people in war so I borrowed that scene… **

**Review please, tell me what you think about the prolouge and the whole idea. Critique is also accepted, but just don't only write _"It was bad!" _tell me WHY it was bad so that I can make the story better, OK?**


	2. How they met

**Hello, this is the first chapter. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks for the reviews. That I even got any reviews means very much to me. **

**Ps: That line Neji used in last chapter is taken from the manga so i don´t own that.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto **

**This chapter begins from 3 years after prouloge. It starts from the time where Obito had arrived in Konoha.**

**Ch 1. **

_Blood everywhere and dead corpses. Shinobis are fighting. The gigantic Juubi towers over Shinobi Alliance. It is gaining strength for another attack. _

_Roots shoot against the alliance. _

_Hinata, Neji, Hiashi and the rest of Hyuuga clan tries to blow most of them away with their gentle fist attack. Other shinobis try either to avoid the attack or protect themselves and others. _

_Naruto prepares for another rasengan, but his hurt shoulder prevents him from doing anything. He falls on the ground. _

_Roots are approaching him. Hinata is not going to let him die. He is the one everybody shall protect. He is her dearest one, and she will not let anything happen to him. _

_Bravely she stands protectively before him. She closes her eyes and whispers:_

"_Sayonara Naruto-kun and thanks you for everything." _

_She waits for the pain but instead she hears an awful sound and then a gurgle. She glances over her shoulder and sees… Neji. `Why? Why Neji?´_

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes. It was night and she laid in a soft bed. Next to her laid her husband. He snored loudly like always.

So it had been a nightmare after all. She sighed in relief glad over that she was home safe and sound. The dream had been so real that it felt like being on the battlefield again.

The Worst part of the dream was that everything had been real, it was her sad memories that haunted her again. Hinata had tried to forget everything from the war, but this memory, which was the worst of them all, refused to leave her mind. Sooner or later it would appear in her nightmares again.

* * *

The war had shaken many shinobis. Some had quitted their ninja life and lived now as normal civilians. The biggest reason was their trauma for war and weapons, another big reason was that every country lived in peace, so it wasn´t a reason to fight. Some of the Konoha 12 had also chosen the civilian life. Tenten, the weapon mistress, had not ever wanted to hold a sword again. She had always had feelings for her dead teammate and it had broken her when he had fallen. Also Guy sensei was no more. To lose two of her team had been to much for her. Sai had also ended both his ANBU carrier and ninja way. He engaged his life to painting and had become a beloved artist.

* * *

"Goodmorning, Hinata-chan." Naruto said and embraced her. "Making breakfast?"

A blushing Hinata nodded, she was still not used to Naruto behaving lovely around her.

"It is toast." she answered and put some ginger on the bread.

"Hmm, Hinata…" Naruto began. He looked a bit regretful. "I will be late for dinner today… I am sorry for that but there is something I must do at job today."

She only shook her head smiling.

"It is okay, Hokage's work is though." As a Hyuuga heiress she knew how stressful it was for him, leaders always had to do the thoughest job.

As soon as they had eaten breakfast Naruto kissed her and ran off to his work. As she saw his back, she couldn't help thinking that maybe he hid something very important.

* * *

Obito had just arrived. The guards held a tight hold around him escorting him towards the Hokage tower. Villagers sent him a murderous glare when he passed them. It would have been better if he just stayed there in prison rotting away instead of this. He kept his emotionless face not showing any fear to the other people. He pretended to not hear the one calling him murderer.

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage tower behind his desk doing paperworks. He had not noticed the man standing there and was schocked over that.

"O-Obito!" he stammered. The man said nothing, he just looked coldly at Naruto.

"So they let you go?"

"Well, since I am here…" the older man began with an obvious hateful voice.

"Good," Naruto said and smiled to him, but he didn´t receive a smile back. "have you any place to stay at?"

Obito shook his head, he had been away from Konoha in almost 20 years. So no place to return to.

"You are welcome at our place until you have found an own apartment."

Obito sighed, he wasn´t really looking forward to that. He preferred his own presence to sharing house with other people and even strangers.

"It is not necessary to…" he began But Naruto interrupted him again:

"I am sure that my wife doesn´t mind another person staying with us. She is very kind" He continued blabbering so Obito got no chance to argue. He would have prefer to stay in prison instead of all this. It had been so much calmer and quieter there.

* * *

Obito watched at the tiny apartment, a bedroom, kitchen (living room included to kitchen) and a washroom. It was too small. No way there was place for another person…

Naruto gave Obito time for himself and rushed back to his job. Obito spent the time lying on the roof, here he could atleast be alone. It felt so strange to be back here, Konoha hadn´t changed much after he left. Some places where exactly the same, like the Hokage monument. But the Kyuubi brat´s head had been carved there. Still the same stupid grin like always.

He saw and old woman carrying many plastic bags, it looked like a tough job. An instinct told him to run over to her and help. But he stopped himself from doing so. This was not the old cheerful Obito who used to help people. He was a murderer, nothing more…

He swore to himself to not ever be his old naive self again. It pissed him that the goodhearted kid still could be a part of him.

_Nohara Rin. _Obito had not visited her tomb for a long time, he felt awful for not being able to visit her. If the plan just had went smoothly then they could have been together forever. Now he understood that these all years had been a waste of time. He still believed in Tsuki no me, but it was clear that the plan couldn't be accomplished anymore.

Obito sighed as he sat there beside the tomb.

_`Rin, I know that you won't forgive me for what I have done. Would you feel worse if I said that it was for you?' _ Of course she would feel worse. No doubt of that. He knew that. She had always been so innocent and selfless. _'I am sorry that I wasted so many years, when I just could come here to visit you. Hope you are fine there up.' _

He sat there the rest of the day, until it started to get dark and he decided to head home.

* * *

Hinata was heading home from the grocery store. The sun was setting and Naruto was starving. She had to hurry home to cook something for him. Some voices caught her interest.

"I heard that the murderer who created the fourth war is free again."

"You gotta be kidding, after so many crimes there is no chance for him being out."

What? Was it this that Naruto had hid from her?

She wondered if she even wanted to hear more as she hurried home. Her thoughts were on the war.

_She looked up at the man standing on the Juubis head. He watched the scenario with a vicious glare. _

"_I thought that you wouldn´t let me kill any of your comrades… Naruto." he said. He had just killed Neji, killed, killed… that was the only thing she thought about. The vision became blurry and tears dropped._

The lights where on in their apartment. She opened the door and was met by another man. He stood there with a bare torso and a towel around his waist. He had just come out from the bathroom. It took a moment for her to recognise who it was. It was a bit difficult to see his face at first, since his dark spiky hair had grown. He looked exatly the same. Suddenly their eyes met.

It was first then Hinata realized his halfnaked body. She felt her face become a much darker red color than ever before. Her head felt light. She fell and fell. And everything became dark.

* * *

Obito just stared wondering what the hell had happened. He really hated this situation. Well what should he do? Let her lie there? Put her on the sofa? After a few minutes of thinking he decided that the latter was a better choice. Naruto wouldn't appreciate it if he found his wife lying on the floor when he returned. He lifted up her in bridal style and put her on the sofa. She seemed familar. Where had he seen her?

"Don´t worry about that." Naruto said. "She is a bit emotional for these moments…" he rubbed his head a bit akwardly. The other man's face was emotionless. Like he would care. Suddenly they heard some sound from the sofa. She had woken up. She rose nd saw the other men. They just stared. Now he knew where he had seen her…

_He was taunting the boy for not keeping his promise about protecting his friends. Seriously, that boy had almost got him with his speech and now his words turned out to just be lip service. _

_Naruto looked like he was about to break down. It was too pityful to see that. Maybe Obito could turn him to the other side. _

"_Come here. Naruto." he said reaching his hand towards the boy._

_SLAP. A girl had slapped him on the cheek. Obito saw how she lectured him to not give up. He silently cursed the girl for standing in his way manipulating the naive boy. He memorized to kill her off when he saw how her words got to Naruto. And his hope was back again. He stood up holding the girl's hand. Kyuubi chakra around them. _

This was the same girl from the war. Obito glared at her. Naruto went to her and said something. She nodded and then turned to the Uchiha man.

"So, you are staying here until you find an apartment?" she asked. Obito just grunted an answer to her.

"Welcome. I am Naruto's wife Uzumaki Hinata." she introduced herself with a small bow.

"Uchiha Obito." the man did the same as her.

**This was the first chapter. It was a bit hard to write, I almost got authors block and English is not my first language so pardon me if there is many grammar errors. Some lines from is still taken from manga so I don't own that. I didn't want to write the whole process in forgiving Obito, it would just be a sidetrack direct at beginning. But don't worry I will touch that subject later. There is also not many lines in this story but it will become better and better. Tell me what you thought, tell me if I rely to much on the events from war… And please review. **


	3. Ghosts from the past

**Hello, third chapter is up. Thanx for the reviews.**

**Sorry not much obihina in this chapter more in next, but I will NOT rush their relationship. As for Naruto I will not try to make him stupid anymore... plus, I am also going to try to make more interactions between Obito and Kakashi, if Kishi won't show why Kakashi killed Rin, I will make up a story. But as far as the latest Naruto chapter is concerned I think Kishi soon will give an explanation. **

**And also if you have any good ideas for this fanfiction pm me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Ch 2. **

Two days had went since Obito quartered himself at the Uzumakis. He had done his best to stay out of their way. The only time he spent with them was during dinner. He couldn't help feeling the awkward tension in air whenever sitting there with them. Naruto did his best to hold up a conversation but everytime it ended with failure. As for Hinata, she was just so nervous and would blush very often, fainting seemed like a habit of her. Obito wondered what really was wrong with her… And Naruto. It was so strange that Naruto had forgiven him so easily… He should hate Obito, not try to be friend.

'_Maybe he actually hate me deep inside? He is just trying to hide it from himself" _he thought bitterly.

The Hyuuga woman was more careful with him around, he could feel how she became stiff everytime he was near her. He thought that her faintings and nervousity was because of a murderer living under the same roof.

The first time Obito saw her during the war he thought that she was a strongwilled woman… that had been the first impression. Maybe she was strong, but in Obitos eyes she seemed weak.

* * *

Hinata tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't, her thoughts were on the older man in the next room. She was very insecure about this. What if he tried to do something bad again?

"Don't worry he won't do anything." Naruto comforted her. She couldn't believe it at first.

"How can you be sure about that?" she asked. He became serious.

"When Obito was imprisioned we put a special seal on him. He will never ever be able to use his ninjutsu or his dojutsu again." he told her.

"I see." She became more relieved after hearing this. "But he is still physically strong."

"I know that, but he is not as strong as he was during the 4th war and we still have our ninjutsu." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me why you decided to forgive him so easily?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy to forgive him at all. But… after hearing from both my father and Kakashi-sensei about him I realized that Obito and I were very alike. We worked hard to aim acknewledge from everyone. While I was hated for Kurama he was the black sheep in Uchiha clan. We tried our best, while I succeeded he just failed at everything. Seeing him is like seeing myself, what I could have become. Forgiving him was my father´s final wish. As for Kakashi he wanted to help the person who helped him to become a better man. Kakashi had done many things for me, Sakura and Sasuke, so to thank him for everything we decided to forgive his old teammate." Naruto told her. He smiled brightly.

"I see…" she said, now feeling more secure but also sad at the same time. The story of Obito and Naruto also reminded her of her childhood. Even though she finally had proved herself worthy to her father the memories still was painful.

* * *

_It was a special day. They had just become genins and would meet they ninja squad. Obito was late as always. He was only thinking about getting in the same squad as Rin. _

_When he came there he was first met by an irritated glare from the Hatake boy. He gave him the same glare. Then he saw her… she greeted him with the smile he loved. She handed over some instructions and told him the news that they were in the same squad. _

"There he is!" the voice interrupted his thoughts. He saw a bunch of men approaching the memory stone where he was seated. Some bad thoughts flew through him. What did they want from him?

"Murderer! Go to hell!" another of the men shouted.

Obito didn't even try to defend himself, what could he say anyway? These men just told him the truth, nothing more.

He couldn't blame them for hating him so he let them taunt him, step on his ego and do whatever they wanted.

Suddenly he felt a fist against his cheek. Two of the men took a strong grip around his both arms.

"You don't deserve to be here. This is a place honoured for the one you killed." one of them stepped before him and gave him a very hard kick in the stomach. Some of the men who was watching chuckled evilly at the scene.

"So we have come to punish you for that."

Obito felt how the air was pressed out from his lungs when another kick was directed against his ribcage. He glared at the attacker wanting to break free and kill him. The man spat on him.

"Don't look at me like that!" he snarled to the Uchiha man. A knee against his face, blood dropping from his nose, he toppled over on his back. The assaulter stepped very hard on his ribcage. It caused Obito to spit out blood. He felt some of his bone crack.

This was bad.

He tried to break free but he had become weaker in prison plus having much of his powers sealed made his body sore… The men were also very strong.

Were they shinobis? His question was answered when one of the men took a kunai from his suitcase.

"Say farewell to this world and hello to hell, were you belong."

He was about to kill him when a strong grip took a hold around his arm. He turned around to see Kakashi Hatake standing there. The copy ninja gave him a deathly glare.

"Sorry guys, but I am not going to let you hurt my friend." He said with an icy voice.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on the sofa watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted.

She was schocked to see Kakashi there, and Obito leaning on him. Unconscious. He was injured. Bleeding from his nose and something in him was broken.

"What happened?" she asked the white-haired man.

"Um, could you let us in first…" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Together they helped the Uchiha man laying down on the sofa. Kakashi told about the assault. Hinata sadly watched the man. Obito had done many bad things but that wasn't a good reason to attack him out of the blue.

"Can you look after him? I must report this to Hokage!"

"Of course I will look after him, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi thanked her and teleported away

Obito slowly woke up. It hurt so much everywhere. As he opened his eyes he saw _her_. Rin sat by his side using her medical justu to cure him.

"Rin?" his voice was weak. She smiled at him. He also smiled.

He blinked once and suddenly she wasn't there. She had never been there. Hinata sat there by his side healing him with the same green light. He saw her smile a bit. Had it been her who had smiled to him? It had looked like Rin, very much. The same gently feeling.

Wait a moment had he just…? Obito mentally slapped himself for believing Hinata as Rin. He hade even called her by Rin's name. There was no way she ever could replace Rin Nohara.

"You said something?" she asked confusedly

He felt the thick awkward tension in air again. Okay, so it was this woman who caused it… Fine. She hated him. Was it because he had killed that cousin of her? Probably. For some reason this irritated him very much.

"No, I didn't," he said angrily and rose. "You don't need to cure me… I am totally fine."

'_And actually I think that you don't really want to cure me, then don't force yourself." _he thought.

She looked upset by his answer and was about to argue, but decided to let it bet. She went to the kitchen and left him alone. He sighed and leant against the soft pillows thinking about the assault. Was his daily life going to be like this? Fine then he wished to be back in prison soon instead of this hell.

**This was the second chapter. Not quite what I expected it to turn out to be but hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Assault

**Third chapter is up. It took longer time to write this one. Actually it was very difficult, kept deleting things and put them back. Almost got writer's block, again. **

**And here is the outcome. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 3.**

Naruto was furious.

"So that is what happened…"

Kakashi had just finished his story… Sasuke and Sakura seemed to share the same feelings as their Hokage. Sasuke looked stoic like always but he was really pissed. Sakura was red with anger.

"SHANNARO, I SHALL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" she roared. Sasuke put a warning hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"It is okay, I already got some of them." Kakashi tried to calm his ex-student. He was also trying to cool his own anger and hatred towards the men who had attacked Obito.

"I knew that the villagers wouldn't accept Obito that easy… It is fully acceptable of others to wear grudge… But I am never going to accept such a coward action like a bunch of shinobis attacking a single man." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Shall we talk to them or…?" he began. Naruto shook his head.

"Not today, we will handle this tomorrow. It is quite late…" he yawned. "And Sakura… could you contact the other Kages, we need to meet up soon."

"Hai!" she nodded.

* * *

Hinata sat there alone in kitchen. That Uchiha man had just dismissed her… He hadn't been fully recovered, but he had obviously shown that he didn't want her to interfere with him. She had felt how tense he became right after waking up.

First he had smiled… It had been a very beautiful smile, she hadn't really noticed before how handsome the man was…

But he had almost instantly become so cold again, like he had been afraid of her interfering in his private life.

She thought that it would be better if she just gave him distance.

He was still very confused over that incident and being back to Konoha.

He looked and was like a lost child.

"Oi, Hinata. I am home!" she heard Naruto's voice. The door slammed shut and she heard steps. Joy filled her, she ran to her husband and gave him a big bearhug. They both clinged onto each other ignoring the disturbed man who was watching them in the corner of the room.

"You have some ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked. "I am starving."

"Naruto-kun, you know that it's not healthy to always eat ramen." Hinata giggled. "What about something else today?"

He pouted.

Obito just stared at the scene.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata was like seeing himself with Rin or what it could have been… She had never felt the same way for him. He had just wished her to love him… It had always been Kakashi who she loved. An he was the very one who had killed her… Obito felt anger… As he watched Hinata and Naruto arguing over the dinner he couldn't help envy them. The dark side of his heart wished that something could destroy that what he saw… So that one of them could understand his despair.

* * *

The summerheat woke Hinata. She rose up and opened the curtains, he expected sunshine, but to her dissapointment there was dark clouds on the sky. Then the heat must have been her own imagine… or not.

Hinata looked at the calender. July 3. Neji's birthday. Or It would have been it if he still was alive. She felt the eyes heat up. Ashamely she hit her cheeks, not wanting to cry. It felt pathetic to still cry on this day. She prevented some sobs and looked out.

It felt like the sky also was crying over his absence.

She memorized to bring some flowers to his grave after her work.

Today they would have a clan meeting. She would be very late if she intended to visit the graveyard…

* * *

"Obito, I will talk to those cowards later today." Naruto said. "I am very sorry of their behaviour." He bowed before the older man.

"Don't be. Not like I would care about those men anyway." Obito sighed. "What they said was only the truth."

"But that doesn't give them any right to attack you." Naruto growled. "Even in a bunch ´, knowing that you have your powers limited."

"Whatever." the Uchiha man hissed. "Talk with them or anything else if it makes you happy." He left Kyuubi brat alone.

Naruto could do whatever he wanted to make Obito's life good but the man just didn't value that. It was already enough to stay with them.

* * *

_A small boy ran towards home. He was chased by some older Uchiha teens. They called him a failure for not having awaken his sharingan. Unfortunately he had forgot his keys at home and there wasn't anywhere to stay. His both parents had died long ago on a mission and the other Uchiha members didn't want a failure to live under their roof. So he ran towards the center of Konoha. He couldn't stay in the Uchiha compound being chased all night long. _

_Even though it was evening many villagers were still out. Some boys laughed at him. _

"_Look the Uchiha loser!" one of them said. "Don't mommy or daddy want you anymore?" _

"_Leave him alone!" a girl shouted. She ran towards them. She had brown short hair, brown eyes and some strange purple marks on her round cheeks. _

Obito remembered the first time he met Rin. She had protected him from those brats. And after that she had always been the only friend and like a family he never had. He traced her name with the hand.

Crack.

Rapidly he climbed up in a tree, trying to hide himself if it owuld have been those men again. But it wasn't, it was Hinata.

Obito saw her approach the one tomb. She had colourful flowers in her hands and put them there, saying a silent prayer.

She smiled.

A vision of Rin came in his mind again. They both had the same smile.

He tried to shake away the vision. Why did he always have to think about Rin when looking at this woman?

As he watched her again he saw tears in her eyes. She was crying… Rain started to drop from the sky. She was lucky, nobody could see her tears anymore…

Suddenly he saw something coming flying against him. A kunai. In the last second he managed to avoid the attack. The kunai hit the tree. He fell of the branch and landed on the wet ground.

* * *

Of course Hinata heard that. She turned around surprised to see Obito lying on the ground trying to stand up. Worriedly she ran towards him.

"Are you okay, Uchiha-san?" she asked. Suddenly a rain of metal kunais were sent towards them. Hinata activated her byakugan and used her gentle fist to block the attack. _'What the…?'_

"Don't hide yourselves. I can see you!" she shouted. They both heard chuckles as a bunch of men came out from the bushes.

"Well well, if it isn't Hyuuga heiress?" the leader approached them with a kunai in his hand. Obito recognised him as the one who had been there abusing him yesterday. Why couldn't they leave him alone?

"Step aside." they demanded her. She shook her head. "Step aside I said." She refused again. He ran towards her dragging a sword. She did her 64-palm attack hitting his pressure points. He fell and remain there on ground unable to move.

"That was the last straw. We don't care if you are the wife of hokage or Hyuuga heiress. To us you are a traitor helping a murderer." another man roared. They approached them.

**The third chapter. A cliffhanger. Feeling like this wasn't a good chapter at all. Hope that I didn't rush anything. This thing about assaults is going to end in next chapter. It felt like this had to come up in the beginning, well you see the other villagers still bear a grudge against Obito… **

**Since we don't know anything about Obito's parents it is very logical that he may be an orphan. And that Rin was so precious to him maybe she was the only person who he considered as a family/friend/love interest… you name it.**

**Maybe I exagerated his past about being bullied. **

**PS: I shall try to draw a cover page to this story**


	5. Twisted thoughts

**Thank you for the reviews. I am so happy that I got more reviews this time…**

******I am thinking of changing the genre to Romance/Angst instead of Romance/Hurt/comfort**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 4.**

"Take this!" one of the men lunged against Obito with a chakra blade. But before it hit him he was sent away by the Hyuuga woman.

"**Twin lion fist attack!" **Hinata managed to hit another one of the approaching men, but she hadn't realized the one behind her, thanks to her only blind spot. The man chuckled and was about to hit her when Obito threw him away with a basic taijutsu attack.

"Thank you." Hinata managed to say, she sighed in relief. If he hadn't been there, then…

"Even though my dojutsu and ninjutsu is sealed I can still use taijutsu and weapons." Obito was not going to let them see him as a weakling, like before.

"Then can you take the back while I take the front?" Hinata suggested him. He nodded.

They were now surrounded by the ninjas. Hinata wondered how many of them there were. It looked like they were about 50 shinobis. She gasped as three of the ran towards them.

Blood dropped.

* * *

Naruto was helding a very very boring conference with the village elders. They discussed some unnecessary results of genin exams and preparations to chunnin exams. He was sometimes near falling asleep. WHACK. He grimaced as Sakura had stomped on his foot the 53th time to wake him up. (_"If you are a hokage, behave like one!")_

Shikamaru sighed as he continued to think about good tasks for the chunnin exams with his intelligent brain. Suddenly the door shot open there standing Tenten.

"Hey, don't disturb. We have a important meeting." one of the elders snarled and nodded to the exit. "Please, wait outside until…!"

"Naruto, there is something awful happening!" Tenten interrupted the elder, who was taken aback. "I think that Hinata…"

* * *

Hinata and Obito where panting of fatigue. Hinata had very low chakra while Obito had strained himself to much. He wasn't used to fight this long, and that seal had started to bug him. Both sweated and the rain hadn't stopped.

They had still managed to take down most of the ninjas. But they were both worn out and had many scratches.

Hinata ran towards the men. She was about to gentle fist them and managed to hit some pressure points… but then something happened. She felt dizzy and like she was about to vomit… She ended her attack in exhaustion.

"Damn bitch!" one of the men snarled to her throwing sand in her eyes.

The sand blinded her and it hurt so bad. She couldnt see. Suddenly she was kicked. Someone locked her arms and pinned her down.

Obito tried to save Hinata but was blown away by a wind attack.

"Don't even try!" a ninja chuckled evilly. He had a big fan in his hand ready for another attack.

"Then let her go!" Obito roared. What the hell had happened? Why had she ended that attack? He was really pissed over the woman. She had seemed so damn strong during the war. Why had she let her getting beaten up this time? Obito wondered if she had grown weaker during the time he was in prison.

The man who pinned her down put a kunai towards her throat.

"Bastard!" he ran towards them. Rage filled him. Seeing her getting beaten up was enraging.

"Don't come closer or…" the kunai already had done a wound on her throat. Blood dropping. Obito didn't move.

"If you want her to live. Then take your own life!" the shinobi with fan said. "Kill yourself with that kunai in your hand and we let her go."

The offer schocked him. What should he do now? He looked at her and then at the kunai in his hand. He thought of how many people he had let die before. He tried to throw the kunai away and save himself like he would always have done.

His hand trembled. He couldn't do it… He just couldn't. Why? Everything had been so easier five years earlier and before that. Now he just couldn't do anything bad or selfish. He wasn't regretting his deeds, was he?

Another thought was that a small segment of his good self prevented him from abandoning Hinata.

_"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth."_

It was true, he had been the very one to think so. That rule had changed many shinobis from selfish to selfless and the ninjas cared more for their companions.

But how had it ended? He had risked his own life saving Kakashi from getting buried and then Madara had him. He thought that everything had been okay since Rin and Kakashi were saved… then…

He had become a brutal murderer without a care of that one rule.

And why did he care for that unfamilar woman? Was it because she reminded him of Rin? Was it because of her kindness? The hell did he know. His thoughts were really confused. He just didn't get himself.

On the other side, didn't they just wanted him dead. Nobody would care less if he just disappeared. So why do it for just Hinata there would be many others who would be happy, and to Hinata it would be his way of saying 'thank you' for her kindness

He took a deep breath and lift up the kunai towards his stomach. He glared at the shinobis.

"You promised me." he warned them. They didn't say anything but just smirked evilly towards him. Hinatas eyes widened at this.

"N-no, dont!" she stuttered with a high voice. The man holding her told her to shut up.

BADUMP BADUMP

He felt his heart beat rapidly. Was he scared of death? Maybe. A shinobi should not be scared of that. Death was a part of shinobi life. But Obito wasn't a shinobi anymore…

He shut his eyes and raced the kunai towards his stomach. Ignoring the Hyuuga woman who warned him not to.

No blood. No pain. He couldn't move. Something held his hands. He opened his eyes seeing a shadow who had bound around his arms.

"How troublesome." said a lazely voice. He saw the Nara man sitting there concentrating on his shadow binding jutsu.

"**Rasengan!" **The ninjas holding Hinata screamed in pain and let her go. Naruto had saved her. "Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked with concern. She nodded. He turned to the shinobis who attacked them and gave them a frightening glare.

They looked a bit ashamely at the furious hokage.

"I was already pissed when I heard that you attacked Uchiha Obito, but now… you can't imagine how furious I am now, even attacking Hinata." he said.

"Sakura heal them. Let us boys take care of those bastards. Shikamaru and Sasuke embrace yourselves to seal them."

"Roger!" they both said and started their sealing method.

The last thing Obito remembered was that someone knocked him out.

* * *

_The white creature of Hashirama's cells warned him that Rin and Kakashi were in danger. His heart almost stopped. Quickly he jumped of the bed and ran towards the door in the cave. He tried to break it but he was to weak and he felt how the hand crushed against the rock wall. The other Zetsu offered himself to an armor to wear._

_The wood was big as they ran and ran. Obito couldn't wait getting there. They had to save them in time. His heart beated worriedly. He hoped that Kakashi kept his promise. _

_There long afar he saw how to forest ended. There was light. His heart beat faster and faster the closer he came. _

_Suddenly he felt his sharingan hurt. A vision… What was this? Rin looked at him with a sad face. Blood dripping from her mouth. A hand in through her chest. Kakashi's hand._

_Despair filled him. He felt so betrayed. Kakashi had broke his promise. He had killed Rin himself. He had killed. Hatred. He wanted to kill…_

Obito woke up. He was panting and sweating. A nightmare. His saddest memory. He went to the kitchen to drink a glass water. It was midnight and both Naruto and Hinata were asleep. He couldn't sleep anymore… not after going through that again.

**Obito is still too stubborn to want to recognise that he may have started to feel for Hinata. **

**Next chapter will be a bit fluffy. **** More Naruhina. And soon interactions between Kakashi and Obito… **


	6. An unexpecting surprise

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Removed a scene from ch 1. You guys who complained about that one are completely right. I was also like o.O when read that part again. **

**A GOOD NEW. I have already planned how this story will go on so that means much faster updates than ever expected… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Now enjoy **

**Ch 5.**

Naruto was not going to let anything happen to Hinata again. That moment when he found both Hinata and Obito beaten up he was filled with fear. The same fear as when Hinata protected him from Pain and when Neji risked his life protecting them both.

They just didn't deserve this… Losing Neji had already hit Naruto hard, not that they ever had been best friends or anything. It just had been so unexpected that Neji would have done something like this to protect them both. As for Hinata he just couldn't think of losing her twice. She had almost died protecting him the both times.

Perhaps he should spend more time with her. He memorized to talk with Sakura and Sasuke about taking some holiday.

Recently the Hokage work had taken most of his time and he had left her alone. Of course she had Obito by her side, but something told him that he never should have invited Obito here. He had seen the same sadness in Hinata's pale eyes as when she thought of Neji. It was after all Obito who caused his death. He thought that perhaps it would have been a mistake inviting him… but then where should Obito live? He couldn't stay with Kakashi since there were still some disputes they needed to solve.

Sasuke lived in a too small apartment with Juugo and Suigetsu and there was no place for another, they three had already problems with getting enough room. And as far as Sakura was concerned her parents would get a heart attack if he invited a man living with them, and even the famous Uchiha murderer. The rest of Konoha villagers despised him, so that left his and Hinata's place…

* * *

Hinata didn't feel like waking up. She felt so dizzy and could whenever vomit. She wondered if it was something bad she ate or then she had some flu. It felt so warm inside. Lazily she went to open the window. Rain, she wondered if it hadn't also rained yesterday. This didn't help at all. The room was still sultry even if the window was wide open. She sighed and lay down in the bed again.

"Obito-kun, could you switch on the air conditioning?" she shouted. "It is so hot here."

"What are you talking, about? It is already on!" she heard the man reply.

Hinata swore silently. She was not going to leave her bed today. Instead she changed to a smaller pyjama and tried to sleep.

'_Ugh, if I just had some painkillers.' _She thought.

* * *

Obito was looking around in the bookshelf after something good to read. He felt so restless, he had grown tired of always sitting on the roof thinking of sad things and hate everybody and everything.

Soon he found an interesting book named '_Icha icha paradise'_

'_Where have I heard of that name before?' _he thought. He had seen Kakashi read it when they were in the same team. Once he had asked him what the book was about, Kakashi had said that it was about _'Great things' _that Obito never could understand.

Almost instantly he opened the cover he closed it by embarrassment. Ignoring the small blush of embarrassment. No wonder it was Jiraiyas work…

He put it back. Kakashi was right, he never would understand that nor he wanted to.

Soon he found a book. It was an old album. _Hyuuga Hinata. _It readed on the cover, there was a picture of a small girl with a short haircut. She looked very much like a boy, if it hadn't been for the colorful kimono and the familiar eyes he would have believed that she was a boy.

He shimmered further in the book, until he saw a familiar boy. He was about Hinata's age. He had long brown hair and the swastik mark on his forehead.

_He saw how the roots approached the boy. Soon it would be over and the hero would be dead. Tsuki no me would soon be granted and everybody could soon live a happily life in peace. _

_A girl ran towards the boy trying to protect him. _

'_Pathetic girl.' Obito thought bitterly. Before the root even could impale her another boy jumped in the way. A disgusting sound was heard when the root impaled his body. It was like a hurt animal. _

That boy on the photo was the same man who had been impaled by those roots. Obito sighed and closed the book.

So what if he had killed him? It had just been a sacrifice for the Mooneye plan.

The thought of his failed plan angered him again. He got the urge to throw the photo album in the wall or even worse in Naruto's stupid face to wake him up from his stupid philosophy.

He stayed at a photo in the end of the book. It was a photo of everyone in Naruto and Hinata's generation plus their teachers. Something in the smiles disturbed Obito, it was like nobody smiled for real… He looked at the text beside the photo. With a beautiful handwriting '_After the war, together again forever'. _The photo was taken a year after the fourth war. Some smiles were real like Asuma's were he stood beside Kurenai, who carried a small girl. Guy's smile was as bright as always while he did his good guy pose behind a miniature of himself, the Guy' junior did the same pose but his was not as lively as Guy's. And the same boy he had seen in some pages earlier stood beside a brown haired girl. She smiled but her eyes were sad and lifeless. Inoichi and Shikaku beside Chouza who stood behind Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Both Ino and Shikamaru had a troubled face, the girl seemed like she was about to cry. Tsume leaned against her dog Kuromaru with her son, who glared into the camera.

'_They have used a jutsu to get the dead one's on this photo.' _Obito thought.

He glanced over the photo again and recognized Minato and Kushina beside Naruto and Hinata. They both seemed so happy, Naruto and Hinata on the other side lacked the same happiness, but they still smiled.

Something hard in his chest, this feeling was uneasy and familiar. Obito knew that he was the one who caused the death of the people on this photo with the true smiles. But he couldn't care

Then he saw something that completely gave him a dose of sorrow. Beside Kakashi stood two people. They were too familiar…

'_No… they couldn't have…' _he thought sadly.

Her brown hair was as short as always and her purple marks on her round cheeks. She wore the same clothes as always. His orange goggles hung around his neck. He wore his usual blue jumpsuit with the Uchiha crest on his back.

Obito couldn't think clearly. He just didn't get why it hurt so much seeing this photo… Seeing himself among them with everybody. Maybe this is what he could have become instead of a murderer… He could have become a sensei and have his own genin team. But instead he took the dark path and caused deaths of many people. Among the people were these on this picture… Therefore, he didn't deserve being on this one…

His eyes burned. Dust. The room was full of dust. He decided to go the graveyard and continue to think badly of everything and everyone again. It was completely impossible not to avoid his mishaps, they were everywhere and everyone in Konoha suffered. Thanks to him.

* * *

At dinner Hinata felt better. She rose and went sleepily to the kitchen to cook something. She was home alone. It was felt more comfortable when nobody saw her in this state. She was very pale and had a terrible headache.

Slowly she cut the vegetables in very untidy pieces. She was frustrated over herself.

'_Give me a break, Hinata.' _She thought tiredly. _'You know that you can do it!'_

She heard the door open and Naruto came in. How come he was earlier today? Joy filled her when his arms wrapped around her body.

"I am home, Hinata-chan!" He kissed her in her neck. Just then… she felt it.

She broke free and ran towards the restroom. "Oi, Hinata. What…?" She couldn't keep herself anymore and threw up. Naruto ran towards her.

"God, are you okay? You aren't sick, are you?" he asked worriedly and lifted her up in bridal style. "I take you to hospital so Sakura can check you."

* * *

Sun was setting in the horizon. Obito leaned against the memorial stone. He thought of a time when he wasn't like this. His goal had been to become a Hokage. Rin had said that she believed in him, that he could achieve that.

"Obito." He heard a voice. It was Kakashi. He sighed and looked sadly at the ground. Hatred. Obito wanted to kill this man so much. Right now right here.

"Hn." He snorted as he rose and went. He hadn't expected the copy nin to grab his wrist.

"Please, let me explain…" he began.

"There is nothing to explain!" Obito interrupted him with a cold voice telling him off. He managed to free himself from the grab and ran.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Sakura exclaimed.

Both Naruto and Hinata were taken aback by the medic nin's result. She smiled brightly and squeezed Hinata. "Wow, it is so wonderful. I am so proud of you two!"  
"You are so lucky, Hinata and Naruto." She said.

None of them looked happy but neither sad. Naruto's jaw hung down and his eyes widened. Hinata was just so tired to hear even more, but deep inside she was a bit confused but also very lucky. She had never expected this...

* * *

But the question was if Naruto was lucky with the outcome? He seemed so distant like he was in another world. He had been so silent on the way home. Hinata couldn't see his expression, since he was giving her a piggyback ride. Was he angry? She hoped that he wasn't, she would feel so bad if he was. Maybe he didn't want any children?

'_Naruto-kun?' _she thought sadly. She felt terrible and lost about this… Tears started to drop. Naruto stayed when he heard her sob.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She was put on the ground. He looked at her. She blushed a bit. "Why are you crying?"

"I-it's n-not…" She began. But she was interrupted when he suddenly embraced her tightly. The air was pressed from her lungs by the big bearhug.

"Idiot, of course I am happy for that. It is wonderful…" he said. Hinata's bad mood lifted instantly. Did he really mean it? When he let her go she saw that bright smile on his face.

"I am sorry, I was just so chocked at the beginning." He mumbled.

Hinata shook her head.

"N-no, it is okay. I was also chocked over the result. But I am also very happy." She said and managed to smile. Naruto nodded and held her hand.

"We will surely be the youngest parents in our generation." He laughed brightly. Hinata giggled. It was true that they were very young but she already felt ready for this. Being a mother wouldn't be so bad, would it? They both hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Obito dragged himself home. He was just so tired. That Kakashi… Seriously, he was so stubborn. Obito had hid himself, not wanting to talk with the copy nin. He knew that he couldn't avoid him forever. Sooner or later he would have to talk with him… About that…

He didn't want to talk about Rin's death, there was nothing to talk about.

He rounded a house and saw… Naruto and Hinata stood there kissing each other in an alley. He hid himself again. Panting heavily of that chock.

It felt so painful in his chest... He sunk down the wall and landed sitting on the ground. What was this feeling? He hated it. He felt pathetic… Anger and sorrow filled him. His head hurt, he hid his face in his arms. This was completely the same feeling as when he saw that picture.


	7. The Hyuuga traitor

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**WARNING: This chapter will be very angst **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 6. **

Three days had gone and almost everyone knew about Hinata's pregnancy. Many stopped her to congratulate her whenever she was out. There was no exception for old friends to congratulate them. Hinata and Naruto had met her old teammate Kiba and Ino heading to the grocery store.

"Heh, I knew that Naruto had it in himself!" Kiba said and smirked towards his old teammate. Hinata blushed while Naruto glared at the dog man.

"What are you talking about? Having what in myself?" He asked

"Balls. Naruto, balls. To achieve things!" he continued. Ino giggled. Naruto turned red.

"Teme! I shall…" he began.

"Kiba!" Hinata squeaked. Ino put an arm around her friend.

"Ignore him. We know all how heartbroken he is to not have his own balls to dare to ask me out!" she told them.

"Oi, INO!" Kiba barked to his blond girlfriend. But she ignored him and continued her talk. Hinata giggled. Ino and Kiba had grown much closer during the war, they had cooperated with each other and helped one another to heal from the pain losing their parents. Now they were always seen together.

"Say, have you thought about some names for him? Anyway, is it a boy or girl?"

"Sakura said that they still couldn't see the gender, but if it is a boy we have thought of Neji or Minato… If a girl Kushina and Hikari."

"Hikari as in your mother's name?" Ino asked confusedly. Hinata couldn't blame her she had never told much about her mum, since it pained her to know that she was dead. Kiba and Shino knew about that, but they have been the very few she ever trusted in to tell this. Later she had even told Naruto.

"Yes, as in my mother's name." She said, glad over that Ino didn't questioned that name like some others had done.

* * *

Obito had no lust doing anything but lie on the sofa and wish to disappear. Why did it feel so uneasy? He had felt like nothing but a monster in these few days. It felt like he didn't deserve anything.

So what if that woman and Naruto soon would have a family. Why it pained him so much? He couldn't have started to have feelings for her, could he? It was so absurd since he didn't know her at all. They had only fought together against those shinobis. Protected each other and she had healed him.

'_No, I won't fall for you, woman!'_ he thought. '_**Never'**_

He heard Naruto and Hinata come in. He turned so that his face was towards the frame of the sofa, not wanting to see them.

"Hush, he is still sleeping." He heard her whisper to the loud blond. Obito wished that he actually could have been sleeping.

He heard them discuss about Hinata's future missions, he heard that she wouldn't be joining any since it would be dangerous as a pregnant woman to fight. Hinata didn't mind at all. They discussed some more about uninteresting things before Hinata had to go to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto also went to his job giving Obito a glance and wishing him goodbye before he left.

* * *

The Hyuuga clan meeting had ended. Hinata sighed in relief as she packed her things. They had been thinking about removing the tradition putting a Caged bird seal. There was no dispute between Head house and Branch house. What if everyone in Hyuuga clan just could cooperate and become strong together? This was of course a big no-no among the Hyuuga elders. They were so conservative and valued highly old traditions. If Hinata hadn't ended the meeting in time there would have been a chance for a fight. It hadn't been Hinata's idea to remove the tradition but she had agreed with that. After seeing how painful it had been for Neji she didn't want any other Hyuuga members to endure that pain.

"Hinata!" she heard her father's voice. She turned around and saw him staying in the door. He had his usual strict face when watching her. "Good work with the meeting."

A smile formed on his lips. Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach, hearing that from him meant very much to her. She remembered how much she had had to train to finally get a compliment from him. She bowed thankfully to him.

"I also agree with you removing that tradition." He continued sitting down on a pillow.

"I just don't want anyone to suffer like Neji did." Hinata blushed a bit saying that. Her dad chuckled a bit and nodded.

"You are right. He didn't deserve that nor did he deserve being murdered like his dad by a beast like that." Hinata could have imagined a cold tint in his voice.

"Dad…" she began with a nervous voice. He rose fiercely.

"I heard that the Uchiha traitor stays with you and Naruto." He interrupted darkly. Hinata couldn't lie to him so she nodded.

"You know how it feels that my daughter share the same house with the man who killed my precious nephew." He snarled. Hinata didn't say anything she sat there trembling.

"What the hell were you thinking by approve to him living with you? Who knows when he will do something illegal again?" When Hiashi Hyuuga was angry nobody dared to talk against him. But Hinata did it anyway…

"But he hasn't done anything!" she also rose but not as fiercely as her dad.

"HINATA!" her dad roared. She winced. "I can't forgive that man, I won't forgive him. I won't forgive you if you don't do anything!"

She looked at him in disbelief. _I won't forgive you if you don't do anything! _What was that supposed to mean?

"W-what?" she began. Her dad interrupted her.

"As a Hyuuga heiress I wan't you to avenge Neji and kill that bastard!"

Hinata felt ice cold hearing that from her dad. Obito didn't deserve that. He had saved her that time when being attacked. Hinata didn't mind him staying at their place. She didn't mind anymore.

"I can't do it." She said and shook her head. She couldn't blame her dad for hating the man, but she wasn't going to kill him whatever reason. If Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura had been able to forgive him why couldn't she?

Her dad grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the corridors in Hyuuga manor.

"Don't make me laugh. You are not going to kill him, heh? After everything good Neji had done for you… You still have the guts to betray him, me and the whole Hyuuga clan."

Her father's words stung like nails being impaled in her heart. She thought of Neji who had done everything to protect her even when Naruto was concerned he protected her. Her father was right she was a traitor to Neji. Tears dropped from her eyes.

"I am sorry!" she screamed. Hiashi snorted and continued dragging her.

"You can be sorry, but you know what? Nobody wish to see your face here until you killed that Uchiha man. GET LOST!"

Hinata fell on the hard ground. "Hyuuga clan doesn't need traitors!" he roared.

Crash. A photo of her and her father had landed beside her. The frame was crushed. And pieces of glass were spread around the road. Hinata looked at the smiling faces, the view became blurrier and blurrier. Again she had destroyed her relationship to her father. After all these trainings and painful years everything had become the same…

* * *

Once again he sat here wishing he to be no more. He wished that he had died when he protected Kakashi instead of continuing with the life and bearing with this suffering. Obito had always thought that he was destined to be a failure from the very beginning.

Suddenly he heard steps. Rapidly he hid himself behind a tree. It was her, again. This time she came with bloodstained eyes and a teary face.

She caressed Neji's name by her trembling hand. Tears were dropping like rivers on her cheeks. She felt awful and guilty for letting Obito staying at their place, it felt like a shame to Nejis death.

"I am so sorry, Neji." She mumbled. "I am so sorry. I have destroyed my relationship to dad again…"

Obito leaned against the tree wishing her not to use her byakugan to find him as he listened to her. He wondered what has happened to her. She seemed so lost and desperate. He heard her speak again:

"That man, your murderer, lives under the same roof as me and Naruto…" she began.

It felt like Obito's heart stopped hearing that from her. So she hated him… He sunk down trying not to care. _'Breathe in and out. Slowly' _he thought. It didn't help at all.

"I am just so confused right now… Is feel so guilty having him living with us after what he did to you but on the same time I don't mind it."

He had to leave before he heard something that he would regret hearing. But why wouldn't these legs obey him?

"My father wants me to kill him… Or either I am a traitor to Hyuuga clan." Her voice trembled saying this.

Dust everywhere, now also in his eyes. It felt warm on his cheeks. _My father wants me to kill him. _

_Kill him. _

_Kill… him…_

"But guess what? I chose not to kill him…" he heard some desperate sobs. "…and then h-he k-kicked me out. I am terribly sorry."

_Kicked her out? Not to kill? _Obito had always thought that his life was the crappiest, but after hearing this he felt awful not thinking about other lives. The hell? She had been kicked out. It was his fault for killing this cousin of her…

There was one thing to do. He revealed himself. Hinata looked at him with fear knowing that he had been eavesdropping.

"I am sor…" she began. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a tree. Pushing her towards it leaving a very small distance between them.

"'I am sorry' my ass!" snarled he. "Just kill me then!" She shook her head. This angered him. His fist hit the tree stock. Blood dripping from his fist, her eyes widened.

"Kill me!" he repeated. She tried to flee but he grabbed her again. Why wouldn't she kill him? If that satisfied her dad she would be taken in again. She was confused with him herself and surely she hated him. Everyone would be so glad if he died.

They both fell on the ground, him on top.

"No, I won't kill you!" she shouted desperately.

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT!" he roared in her face. "I heard every word you said. Don't try to hide it anymore. You hate me, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" she whispered. Trying to break free. He pinned her and sat on top on her forcing her to take a kunai in her hand.

"You lie." He said trying to get her to stab him. She panted trying to stop it… God this man was strong. There was one thing to do… Desperately she put her other hand in the way of the kunai. Her hand was fiercely pierced… It hurt so much. His eyes widened… He let her other arm go and threw the kunai away.

"So-sorry." He whispered. But it was too late. He screamed in pain falling unconscious on top of her. Hinata stared with widened eyes.

Hinata saw another ravenhaired man standing there. His hands were glowing in a dark purple color. Sasuke had activated Obito's seal. The older man was panting on top of Hinata. Chakra strings was binding him.

"You okay, Hyuuga!" he asked helping her on feet. "We can show that to the medic nins." He pointed to her bleeding hand. Hinata nodded still shaken over the incident. Sasuke lifted Obito over his shoulder. In silence they went to the Hokage tower. Hinata was nervous over how Naruto would react. She hoped that he wouldn't punish Obito hard, he hadn't tried to hurt her.

* * *

When Obito woke up he was in Hokage's office bound by chakra strings. Kakashi and Sasuke held the strings in a tight grip. Naruto glared at him. But his eyes weren't so murderous as he had expected them to be. Hinata had told him how everything had turned out with the Uchiha man. Said girl sat on a pillow healing her own wound. Obito was filled with guilt when he saw her. What had he done? He wasn't supposed to hurt her. Her wound was almost healed but it seemed to have been a very deep wound.

"Obito, I think that it is best for you to stay here some days…" Naruto began. "When you are calm you can come back to us." They had also kicked him out?

"I can take care of him while he is under custody." He heard Kakashi's bored voice.

He was dragged to the cold prison cellar. Luckily it was empty with no other prisoners to bug him.

"Remember, this is not a punishment. We just want you to calm down." Kakashi said.

'_Yeah yeah, I already got that!' _Obito thought bitterly. As soon as he had been locked up Kakashi turned to go.

"I see you tomorrow." He said. "I am coming here whether you want or not. You can't avoid me forever."


	8. Guilt of a Scarecrow

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED **** I am so glad that the reviews becomes more and more. But as always I am very thankful that I even get any reviews and that you say what you like and doesn't like. **

**Well about Rin's death… I wrote my own theory how it went. I am too lazy to wait for Kishi's explanation and why rely so much on the manga? Promised you to update fast. Hope you like the theory.**

**Ch 7. **

The man opened slowly his eyes. It was so bright on the outside. Sun shone through the windows of the jail. He had to close his eyes not to be blinded by the sun. He turned his head and saw a familiar silver haired man standing there leaning against a wall reading his favorite orange book _'Icha icha Paradise'. _The man looked up from his book and Obito could see through his mask that he smiled.

"Yo!" greated Kakashi. Obito groaned and turned to the other side so that he couldn't see his former friend. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Something tells me that I am not welcomed here!" he said, mostly to himself. Obito grunted, not in mood to socialize. It was so freaking hot… Like Kakashi had heard his thoughts he took a water bottle from his haori.

He was about to give it to Obito but took a sip himself.

"HEY, KAKASHI! Are you going to give me anything or not?!" Obito shouted obviously annoyed. But seriously, Kakashi was toying with him.

"Not before you listen to what I have to say." The copy nin suddenly became serious. He looked a bit sad and guilty when watching Obito.

'_Shit' _Obito thought. _'There he goes again.' _

"About Rin…" he began. Obito sighed and glared at him.

"I saw it myself how you put that hand of yours through her chest. That explains everything to me! You killed her, bastard!" he snarled. Kakashi winced painfully.

"Besides I don't care anymore about your explanation." Obito continued. He rose from the hard bed. The copy nin sunk to the floor. He trembled. Obito watched him curiously. Was he crying? He hated seeing his former teammate this vulnerable. Where was that snotty boy who always called him a failure?

Kakashi lifted his gaze. He looked furiously at Obito.

"If I tell you about Rin, which I will do whether you want it or not, you have to give me damn promise. Bring that cheerful Uchiha loser you was before back!" he snarled.

"Hn. That gives me no choices not to _promise _you anything." Obito said sarcastically. "But let me tell you: That boy is no more!" Kakashi's eyes widened in anger hearing this but he kept his calm.

"We'll see." He said. Obito rolled his eyes and snorted.

"It better be a fucking great explanation to you killing her!" His eyes pierced the other man.

"And there will be a very good explanation that will instantly bring back that crybaby Uchiha!" Kakashi promised.

"Then start while you still have my attention…" Obito sat down again on the hard bed leaning against the wall.

* * *

_They jumped from branch to branch. Their chakra was very low. Kakashi and Rin were to only two to survive the massive attack made by Kirigakure ninjas. Their other companion had fought bravely until their last breath leaving Kakashi and Rin to fight about 30 Kirigakure ninjas. _

"_Get them!" a Kirigakure ninja shouted. They both managed to avoid a kunai. But the second hit Rin. She hissed in pain. And was about to fall. _

"_Rin!" Kakashi shouted and grabbed her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. _

"_But we have to hurry." She said. They both continued their escape. Kakashi recognized how the girls skin started to become darker and darker there were the kunai hit her. _

'_Poison!' he thought. He grabbed her again. _

"_Let me handle that. Now!" he said fiercely. Seriously, now he was worried for her that poison was extremely dangerous it could kill in ten minutes. She shook her head. _

"_It is okay. I am still a medic nin." She said. Kakashi glared at her. _

"_No, it is not okay. Listen, Rin. That poison is a special one with only one antidote. You won't be able to heal yourself in time." He almost shouted. He couldn't stand losing another comrade, absolutely not Rin. He had promised Obito to protect her. _

_"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth." _

_Those words that Obito had taught him and those words had also ripped him away from their lives. Kakashi wasn't going to let Rin die on a similar way lie he had let Obito die. _

_They landed on a rocky beach. Kakashi removed his backpack and started to search for the antidote. He almost thought that he had lost it when he finally saw the bottle on the bottom of the bag. He was just about to give it to her when a kunai flew towards the bottle and it crashed towards a cliff. His eyes widened in rage. How could they? _

"_YOU…!" He screamed to a kirigakure nin. He sat there on a cliff putting something that looked like an injection nail in a bamboo pipe. More poison. _

"_RIN, WATCH OUT!" Kakashi managed to push her away. He felt the pain in his shoulder as the injection pierced him. He watched Rin. She was much paler than usual. He swore. _

"_Brat, do you know in which situation you are in?" the kirigakure nin asked. "That poison will give you hallucinations." _

_Suddenly the air became misty. They had used their mist jutsu. Kakashi tried to see. He removed the mask revealing his sharingan. There was only a way to save them both and he had to do it quickly so that he would save Rin in time. Everything became blurry and blurry he started to see shadows everywhere. _

"_**CHIDORI!" **__he screamed and pierced the closest ninja. He heard a gurgle. The mist cleared. His eyes widened. Her eyes stared at him in fear. His hand was through her chest._

'_No… no… no… NOOOOO' he thought. _

"_Kakashi…" she whispered. Then blood dropped from her mouth… and she fell. _

_Suddenly he felt a very strong power in his sharingan. It gave him a terrible headache and his head became lighter and lighter. Somewhere far away he heard scream in despair and rage. Everything became black._

* * *

Obito had never seen the copy nin this sad and vulnerable. He was a mirror of Obito's own feelings. He hit his head hardly against the wall.

"I am such a monster, letting two precious friends die." Kakashi whispered. "Every day I go around when I am the one who should be the dead one, guess how painful it is…"

Obito felt his own eyes getting dusty again. Why hadn't he listened to Kakashi before? He was the one who blame, not Kakashi. He had been a total asshole just thinking about himself.

"Why were they even chasing you?" he asked. Kakashi winced again.

"Because they wanted to kill Sharingan no Kakashi. They were afraid that I someday would be a danger to them" he mumbled.

Both were lost of words. Obito sighed as he felt the tears drip. Kakashi saw the man slowly break down.

"Was that a good explanation to come back, crybaby?" he asked and chuckled sadly. Obito just nodded but he couldn't smile. Kakashi took the water bottle and threw it to the other man who caught it. Obito drank everything in less than a second. He had forgot that he was this thirsty.

"And Obito. I have a gift for you…" Kakashi began. The Uchiha man looked up. Kakashi took a pair of orange goggles from his haori. Obito recognized them instantly. The goggles he used to hide his tears. God, now he needed them. He was secretly thankful that Kakashi had kept them but also a bit amazed since he knew that the silver haired boy had always hated those.

He put them instantly on his head, sobbing. "Guessed that you would need them so I kept them…" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Obito snarled. Kakashi reached his hand towards him. Obito looked at it confusedly. "What is that hand for?" he asked.

"Are we friends again?" the copy nin asked. Obito rolled his eyes and took it.

"Will you come and live with me from now on and get a new life than just visit a gravestone?" Kakashi asked. "You could start to train taijutsu with me and Yamato."

"Says the one who spends his own time by a memorial stone." Obito rolled his eyes again. "But yeah, since it would help that Hyuuga woman to repair her relationship to her father if I just disappeared and besides I miss those taijutsu trainings." He mumbled. Kakashi felt warm inside. Obito did this partly for Hinata?

"You don't need to worry about her. She is very strong. Hinata was, like you, a black sheep in her own clan. Her father disowned her and valued her sister and cousin more than her. But Hinata never gave up and managed to prove herself to her father at the end… Hiashi will sooner or later miss her again and take her in… Give him time!"

Obito felt sorry for her, he could feel the pain. It was the same as the one he had to go through in Uchiha clan. She was actually very similar to him… not just to Rin. He hoped that she was okay after yesterday's incident.

**Sorry, the chapter was a bit shorter than the previous. Hinata will appear in next chapter so don't hate me for not putting her in this. **


	9. Departure

**Thank you for the reviews. **

**Glad that you didn't dislike the idea about Rin's death, even if it was revealed the latest chapter by Kishi -.-* **

**Well, whatever is happening in Naruto manga this story will be the same as I planned from the very beginning. The latest Naruto chapter won't stop me from continuing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 8. **

"_I can't forgive that man, I won't forgive him. I won't forgive you if you don't do anything!"_

"_Kill him!"_

"…_After everything good Neji had done for you… You still have the guts to betray him, me and the whole Hyuuga clan."_

"_GET LOST!"_

"_Just kill me then!"_

Hinata lied in her bed and tried to lock those voices away from her head. She hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of yesterday's incident, every memory would repeat again and again. It was like someone pressed on a replay button in her head. Hinata hoped that Obito was okay there in the dungeon. Seriously, it had been her fault.

"_I heard every word you said. Don't try to hide it anymore. You hate me, don't you?" _

She didn't hate him at all. The fact was that Hinata had been a bit scared of him at first. And yes, she had been suspicious of him trying to do something again. But she had started to trust him. And after everything they had gone through together she had thought that he had two sides of him: a good side that cared for other people and a sadistic side giving him the ability to kill mercilessly. There were still many things she didn't know about him, but these few moments together were already enough too make her worried about that man.

Hinata wanted to be able to forgive him like Naruto had. But everything had just turned out like this… She wiped some tears trading down her cheeks.

* * *

"Naruto, the other kages wish to meet as soon as possible." Sakura read the scroll to the hokage who was writing some reports. "It is about the chunnin exam preparations. The kages will be meeting in Iwagakure on this Friday."

"Huh?! Already?" he almost shouted. "Anyway, I have to pack my things and get ready to go." He was about to go but stayed at the door.

"When Obito is calm you can let him out." He said. The two other nodded.

"I can assure you that he is so calm he ever can be." They heard a bored voice. Kakashi smiled to them, or they saw it through his mask. By his side stood the stoic Uchiha man, he wore orange goggles around his neck. Naruto watched him.

"Actually, before I go home and pack I would like to have some words with you. Alone."

Obito just nodded.

* * *

Silence. Both Naruto and Obito just stared at each other sitting there in Hokage's office.

Who should start the talk? Obito waited for him to say something. This was so painful, since he knew that Naruto was going to scold him.

"Is she angry?" Obito didn't believe his own mouth asking something like this, even that he was the one to start the discussion. It felt like he had to know this. Naruto didn't seem to mind. He shook his head.

"If she was angry, I would be the one who caused her anger." Naruto said. He remembered the discussion he had with her.

"_Hinata…" her husband looked sadly at her when entering the room. She sat on the bed watching the crushed photo. He sat down beside her and put a comforting hand on her hand. _

"_You shouldn't have put him under custody." She said and wiped some tears from her eyes. Obito had been hurt by her words and of course it had angered him hearing those. Therefore he had attacked her. He was still very confused… _

"_I know. But we will soon let him go." Naruto looked at the photo and sighed. "And Hiashi… Sorry, I don't know what to do about that thing." Hinata shook her head. _

"_There is nothing you need to do. It is a thing between my clan and myself." She said. She didn't want Naruto to stress too much, he had already a very thought work as a Hokage. "Besides, the only thing I can do is to wait and hope that things will get better. Father, is very stubborn so it can take time."_

"I see." Obito said, feeling a bit happier hearing that. She wasn't angry, but she could still be in a chock. His mood sank again. Since when had he started to care for that Hyuuga woman? Why was her wellbeing so important to him? He didn't know.

He mentally slapped himself and tried to think of something else. Taijutsu training with Kakashi…

"Obito, are you listening?" Naruto tried to get his attention. He woke up the Uchiha man from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He said and frowned. "What did you say?"

Naruto sighed and repeated his question.

"Since you are now free from prison I would like to offer a job to you. What kind of job would you like?" he asked. Obito didn't know either. Well as a child he used to help elders and sick people. It couldn't be considered as a job, but he liked it anyway. That job was impossible now, since the whole village hated him for his crimes.

"Let me think about that." He answered. Naruto nodded, glad over that the Uchiha man didn't reject his offer.

"Well I think we are ready then… Let us go home then." Naruto rose and was about to go.

"I will stay at Kakashi's place from now on." Obito said. Naruto grinned to him.  
"You are friends again?" he asked. "That is good." This comment made the Uchiha man snort by embarrassment. Yes, they were friends…

* * *

"I see." Hinata said. Naruto had told her about his upcoming trip to Iwagakure. It wasn't fun to be alone home. And to Hinata it would be almost a bit sad, since she had got 'fired' by her father and therefore she had no work, and since Obito didn't live with them anymore it would be very lonely. "How long…?" she asked. She hoped that he would soon be back.

Naruto embraced her tightly.

"I promise I will be back in three weeks." He mumbled into her hair. "Remember that you are never alone. You have Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino and the rest of the Konoha here." He said. She nodded, he was right about that. She had the others, but right now she felt very down. She knew that it was due to the strained relation to the Hyuuga house. As Naruto read her thoughts he added: "Don't worry about that… Hiashi will soon change his mind about Obito." He said. "Everything will be fine!"

"Promise me that you will be careful." She watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course I will always be careful." Naruto laughed. He was confused when she put her hand out.

"Pinky promise!" she said in a stubborn voice. Naruto rolled his eyes, but reached out his hand. She giggled a bit.

* * *

Two days had gone since Naruto departed. Hinata was on her way home from the grocery store. She decided to sit down and rest a bit before continuing home. The sun was shining and it was very hot. So she sat herself on at bench under a tree. Listening to the birds singing. Suddenly she heard something that didn't sounded like a bird. She could have activated her byakugan to see what it was, but she didn't feel like doing so and decided to go there and watch.

She saw Kakashi sparring together with Obito. Taijutsu. She watched them a while… Obito seemed a bit different than before he arrived, it was like he had got some life in himself. Like he had been somewhat cured from his deep depression. She saw a side of him she never thought that she ever would see… He could smile sometimes... That reminded her a bit of Naruto... His smile was like Naruto's. But darker... It had been the same when she healed him and he woke up.

* * *

"Damn, Kakashi. Cool down a bit. You know that I haven't used my taijutsu much." Obito growled. He was exhausted and the sun was so hot. He could have sworn that he soon would get a tan if they stayed longer in sun.

"Stop talking! Concentrate on getting the bell from me instead." The silver haired ninja took a book from his haori and start to read it. "What are you waiting for? Just come…"

"You know that is a bit insulting." Obito felt like he was being underestimated by the copy nin when he thought that he could read while fighting. He dashed against Kakashi and was about to give him a round kick. But it turned out to be a log clone.

"**Thousand years of pain!" **Obito heard a voice behind him. He swore, knowing about that attack. In the last second he managed to avoid being stabbed _there_. He had jumped up in air.

"Good one." Kakashi complimented. Obito glanced towards his friend. But as he did so he saw that someone was watching them. He turned there. Kakashi had also noticed.

"Who is there?" the copy nin shouted.

* * *

Hinata squeaked as she was noticed. She hid behind a tree. Embarrassed. They were going to think that she was spying on them. She blushed like a tomato.

She heard steps. She closed her eyes wishing it to be some animals. But opening her eyes she was met by the both of them standing before her.

"Well, Hinata. I guessed that it would be you…" Kakashi said friendly. "She used to spy on Naruto when they were younger." He told Obito, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-san!" Hinata squeaked embarrassingly. Why did he have to tell the other man?

"Y-you are w-wrong. I just happened t-to p-p-pass you." She stuttered. Fine now she could apologize to Obito. She turned to him. He didn't look at her his look was directed on the ground.

"_I heard every word you said. Don't try to hide it anymore. You hate me, don't you?" _

She sighed sadly. Of course it was because of that… But she wasn't going to miss her chance apologizing. She turned to him and bowed.

"I am sorry for that that happened." She said bravely.

There was a silence between them. Was he angry with her? Did he think that she hated him? It felt so insecure.

"Don't be, I am the one to blame." She heard him say.

"What if we say that we both are to blame? Would it be better?" Hinata asked. He shrugged.

"If you say so!" he said. Something told her that he was a bit amused. But she didn't know why... And it disturbed her.

"Well, Hinata. Since you are here… Why wouldn't you train with us? I can assume that you feel a bit lonely there home." Kakashi said. Kakashi was right… She had felt a bit lonely on these two days. Okay, she had the others but since everyone was either on missions or at work she couldn't disturb them.

"If it is okay." She said. She was so glad that Kakashi had invited them to train with them. Now there was at least something else she could do. She would train with them while Naruto was away and perhaps continue training with them or alone. Until her stomach had grown to big and it was too dangerous to train.

"Good. Since you are very good at taijutsu you can help me teach Obito." Kakashi said. She nodded, and eyed the other man. He still looked stoic so it was a bit difficult to see if he didn't like it or what he thought.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow. Obito, shall we call it a day?" Kakashi asked the stoic man. He nodded.

**Well as I said. This will not rely on manga anymore… **

**It had actually very difficult to write how Hinata and Obito would react to each other after the moment in ch 6. I also to try to make them in character… And so on… Also sorry, I haven't put many obihina moments at all, because I am not going to rush their relationship. ****Hope you won't kill me… **


	10. An accident

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 9. **

They looked each other in eyes. White ones. A black one and a purple one with rings instead of pupils. Both Obito and Hinata were in a fight stance ready to attack whenever.

They both dashed towards each other in full speed. Hinata tried to aim at his neck, but he blocked the attack and tried to kick her on the leg but she blocked it with her other hand. He took a grip around her arm and tried to restrain it. She put her other hand towards his face to fright him. But he didn't even blink. Hinata frowned. She wondered why it didn't work on him. She kicked him in stomach. He let her arm go. Both jumped backwards and dashed towards each other with greater speed. Again they clashed. Hinata had to admit this man was indeed strong. He hadn't used much his strength after being released from jail and his powers were limited. But he was the very one to create the fourth war and he had once been able to tame Juubi, so it wasn't a surprise that he still was good in fighting.

"Okay, let's take a break." They heard Kakashi's voice.

The three ninjas sat down under a tree. Exhausted by the hard training

"Hm, you are making a progress." Kakashi told his friend. Obito yawned and leaned against the tree.

"The thing is that you relied too much on kamui so you have difficulties in avoiding attacks. Ninjas should be good at that." Kakashi interrupted him. Obito's eyes twitched.

"Hn!" he said and took a sip from the water bottle.

"Uchiha-san. I think you are very good." Hinata stuttered shyly. Fiddling with her forefingers again. The man glanced at her and nodded thankfully.

* * *

After their training they decided to head to Ichiraku's together. On their way they passed the graveyard. Obito stayed and glanced there. Kakashi nodded. Hinata looked at them curiously.

"Do you want to meet Rin?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

She smiled sadly. Hinata had heard of Kakashi's teammate before, but she didn't know much of her. Actually, she had just heard about her death and how it had pained the copy nin. Hinata saw how Obito bowed over the stone and traced the name with his hand. _Rin Nohara._

"W-what kind of p-person was s-she?" Hinata asked Kakashi.

"She was very kind and loyal to her friends and Konoha." He told. "She was a bit like you. I bet that you two would have become good friends…"

They heard Obito sigh and say some last words to her before they departed. He walked some meters behind them while Kakashi continued to tell Hinata about their teammate. Something in Hinata told her that it pained Obito very much and that it also pained Kakashi to talk about her. She regretted that she ever asked that.

"I am so sorry." She mumbled. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't be." He said. "It is just a bit painful to him. Obito loved her very much. He considered her as a family, lover and friend."

Hinata looked confusedly at him.

"Family?" she asked. Kakashi nodded and continued.

"He was an orphan, nobody in his clan wanted to adopt him… since they thought that he was useless and weak."

Hinata glanced towards the other man. She felt sorry for him. This was exactly the same pain as when she felt when her father disowned her. It was the same pain Naruto had felt.

* * *

They ate their ramen slowly and discussed nicer things. Obito felt a bit disturbed to have to lie to Hinata about why he wore goggles when she asked about that. He was never going to tell about his crybaby trait. Never. It disturbed him even more that Kakashi sat there beside and gave him odd looks when he told his lie about eye problems.

"You see. Naruto used to wear goggles. But they were green." She told him.

Poff. They turned around and saw an ANBU there. He had a scroll in their hand and gave it to Kakashi. He read it slowly.

"I see." He said.

"What is it Bakakashi?" Obito asked tiredly.

"I got a mission. That means that you and Hinata have to train together without me tomorrow." The copy nin told them. Hinata and Obito eyed each other.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked. She nodded.

"I gotta rush now!" Kakashi excused himself and teleported away.

* * *

Next day Hinata rushed to the training area. She was a bit late. She cursed herself over that. Luckily Obito didn't seem to mind. He was already training kicks on a dummy. He turned around when he heard her panting.

"So-… so-sorry. I-I overslept." She tried to catch her breath. He looked at her with his normal stoic face and shrugged. He waited until Hinata calmed down.

"Lets start!" he said. They looked each other in eye. She ran towards him. Their training was harder today. Obito managed to restrain her wrist. She tried to break free from his grip. But it was almost impossible. He had done a very good progress. But Hinata wasn't going to give up. She tried again… again…

Suddenly she slipped over something behind herself. Causing them to topple over. She closed her eyes. She felt something on her mouth. Wet. She opened her eyes again. Their faces were very close. She looked into the scarred face. He was chocked. She was chocked. They had… by mistake…

Rapidly he let her arm go and rolled away from her. He sat with his back towards her.

"The training is over for today." She heard his cold voice. Only twenty minutes had passed and it was already over. He was angry. She felt her eyes tear up… He glanced towards her. His eyes were empty. No mercy, no feelings, just emptiness.

'_How could I?' _she thought. _'What have I done? How could I do this to you, Naruto?' _

She rose and ran away.

* * *

Obito hit his head hard. He wanted to pierce it with something. He cursed himself for doing that. Worst of all… A part of him had enjoyed it. He crushed a stone that happened to lie on the ground by his bare hand. He hated himself and his life. This feeling was annoying… He shouldn't care about anyone or anything. It had been an accident nothing more nothing less, just a damn accident. This would never happen again.

* * *

Hinata hugged her pillow and stared on a photo. It was by her and Naruto. It had been taken some weeks after the wedding. She remembered how lucky she had been. Finally her dream had come true. She would be by his side forever. But now she had betrayed him.

* * *

_His heart beat quickly as he wandered through the white corridors. He felt nauseous by the scent of blood. He heard screams from the newborns. Obito almost got migraine. He saw a door before him in the other end of the corridor. He wanted to reach it in time. But the closer he came the louder the screams became. And the blood scent became stronger… Whose blood was it anyway? He started to run. The door came closer and closer. Suddenly his sharingan hurt. Strange, wouldn't it be sealed? He thought. He began to see strange visions. Behind that door she lay an white bed. She was bleeding much. Suffering. She looked much paler. Her dark blue hair was in strange winkles. A doctor held an infant in his lap. She smiled towards the newborn and turned towards him, like she knew that he was there out seeing her. Then her eyes closed. The white sheets in the bed became red… The vision ended… blood floating out from the room before him…_

Obito woke up. A nightmare. He was wet by sweat. He looked around in the dark room. Everything felt so spookily like he saw shadows. He rose and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Thinking about the nightmare again he wondered why he hadn't seen Naruto by her side. He hit himself. This was just a nightmare nothing more… He thought too much of it. The dying Hinata haunted his mind… This dream was something that could happen…

'_I am never letting that happen!' _he thought. He wasn't going to lose another comrade. He might care for the Hyuuga woman… But it wasn't anything more than partnerships. She was just his taijutsu coach together with Kakashi nothing more…

**Hope you like the chapter. There were many obihina moments and there will still be more… But as I said I will not rush it too much. Maybe this chapter was a bit rushed… But it is only from Obito's P.O.V. I will mostly write the romance from his view. **


	11. Misunderstandings and feelings

**Thank you for the reviews… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 10. **

"_The training is over for today."_

That is what he said. Did he mean that the whole training was over or that it was only for that day? Hinata didn't understand him. He had become that cold man after that accident. Thinking about that made her very insecure. What would Naruto think if somebody told him about the kiss? Would he view her as unfaithful? Would he leave her?

Hinata felt ill even thinking about the consequences. She shook away her thoughts.

What would Obito think of her? Actually, he had shown very much what he thought about that. And it was not good at all…

It felt like Obito had rejected her again. Hinata couldn't understand that man at all. Sometimes he was caring and protective and sometimes he became the empty shell he had been during the war. He was so bipolar that it confused her…

She looked at the photo of her and her husband. Somewhat he reminded her of a sad version of Naruto. Like they were both a whole person, Naruto was the good side and he… She couldn't call him the evil side. Maybe the troubled side would sound better.

Hinata wondered if he was waiting for her there… Perhaps she should go and look.

* * *

Obito was in a very bad mood. BAM. He kicked the dummy very hard. He hadn't been able to sleep thanks to that nightmare. PLOP. If his power weren't sealed the dummy's head would have been crushed by that grab.

He was so tired and wondered if he would faint thanks to that.

Obito wondered if she ever would show up. Just because of that accident it didn't mean that she could take a day off. Yes, he was also pissed over that what happened but he didn't stay home just because of that.

"U-Uchiha-san!" he heard a gently voice stutter. Obito turned around and glared at Hinata or mostly at that warm feeling he had in his chest.

"S-sorry. I am late." She said and blushed. He snorted to her.

"You overslept, didn't you?" he asked sarcastically. She nodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know about yesterday…" Hinata said fiddling her forefingers.

"Yeah, I know about that." He interrupted. This discussion would have come sooner or later anyway. He felt bad for treating her like this, but he couldn't help it. He felt muddled about everything, these feelings, that nightmare, his very existence. "Maybe it is best if we stop everything now…"

She looked chocked. He understood why and he couldn't blame her.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked. He sighed.

"I mean that it would be better, if we stop seeing each other…" It felt so hard to utter these words to her. Why did their moments always end so awkwardly? Seriously, if this continued he was sure that he'd do something they both regretted… Hinata was probably also muddled over the whole thing, not to speak about how guilty she probably felt having done something like that behind the back of her husband.

* * *

Hinata felt lost. What did he mean? It wasn't like they were together they had just trained. His eyes looked dangerously at her. Sigh, he did it again and it hurt.

"I am sorry, but I still don't understand. We'll just train nothing more…" she began. He rolled his eyes.

"Just train? Well, what happened yesterday?" he snarled. She looked shyly at the ground.

"Well… t-that is wha-what I was g-going to t-talk about." She stuttered and blushed slightly.

"Speak then!" he demanded angrily. Hinata didn't know how to put it together. She would have offered them to continue like nothing had happened at all and continue with their training… But with his bad mood she didn't dare to say anything. He had that killer aura and was so unpredictable. She looked shyly at her feet. They were trembling.

He came close. "Look at me!" Hinata shuddered. What would he do if she didn't obey him? She thought that he would rip her hair so that they looked each other in eyes…

"I knew it. You hate me. Is it because I am a murderer?" She looked up on him.

"Could you stop saying these things!" asked she. His eyes pierced hers by anger.

"You don't know how your manners confuse me. Either you are protective or coldblooded. Your mood swift so much that I don't know how to face you." She mumbled, knowing that he heard her because his jaw clenched. "You may think that I loathe you, but no… Believe it or not, I have been trying to forgive you like Naruto-kun did." His eyes widened a bit. "But you keep pushing me away from you and then you help me. You make my head a mess." Hinata waited for his reaction, but he just stared.

* * *

Because the argument they decided to not train today. Instead Hinata went to the graveyard there she met her old teammates. As they had known each other for years they knew that something was off.

"Hinata, what is wrong?" Kiba asked as he sat himself beside her on the bench. "You look like Naruto dumped you…" Hinata tensed in fear hearing something like that from the dog man.

"Kiba!" she hissed. "Don't say things like that." She never wanted to hear something like that from him. He just shrugged and clapped the white dog beside him. It barked happily.

"You know… you can always share your sorrow with us. We are willingly listening to you." Shino leaned against a tree. "Besides, I hope you two realize that I am also here…"

"Well, it is just that many things has recently happened." Hinata told them. They both eyed her worriedly. She didn't dare to tell about the conflict between her and the Hyuuga clan. Kiba would directly stomp in there and create a chaos, demand speaking with Hiashi and have Akamaru leap amok there. He could be too overprotective sometimes and both of her teammates would be even more anxious if they heard about her interactions with Obito. None of them had forgiven him at all.

* * *

Obito wandered around in the town restlessly. He ignored the people shouting rude things to him and calling him murderer. Some children tried to throw rocks at him, but fortunately his reflexes were still fast. Couldn't they just leave him a second alone? Yeah, he had already understood that he was a useless traitor, but did they have to remind him of that all the time. Sometimes Obito wondered why he even had done those things. He didn't regret anything he just wondered how everything would have been if he never left Konoha…

A rock hit him hard on the arm. It stung. Obito gave the brat a very deathly glare and saw how the young boy became pale by fear… He enjoyed seeing him flee like a coward. He never wanted children... The nightmare came into the view again. Obito felt his heart beat faster. Those screams and that scent of blood had felt so real… And Hinata… Obito shook away the image of her. He escaped to a small dirty alley and sunk down on the ground. Obito thought of the words that Hinata had lunged into his face.

"_But you keep pushing me away from you and then you help me. You make my head a mess."_

Those words had hit him very had and pressed the air out from him. They had had a very strong effect on him. Like drugs. Why had he never thought about that?

Obito had never realized before that he was the one who avoided Hinata and treated her coldly.

It felt that he was afraid of letting this go to far. He just couldn't let her in… She belonged to Naruto. The same scenario with Rin could happen to Hinata… And even now when she was pregnant she was more fragile. Having those killer intent traits scared him, what if he hurt her badly? Obito hit his head hardly against the wall. Now he had those caring thoughts again…

**Guys, I shortened this chapter therefore it looked like I posted it earlier. **


	12. Breakdown

**Thank you for the reviews**

**WARNING: A bit angst chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 11. **

Hinata tried to read her book. But she jut couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about the quarrel she had with Obito. It frightened that she even dared to speak her mind to him. He could have killed her…

Hinata put down her book down and tried to sleep. But her eyes continued to wander around the room and landed at the photo of her and Naruto.

'_How are you, Naruto-kun? Do you miss me?' _ Thought she. Every day without him was painful. Even if he had promised her to be careful she couldn't help worrying about him. Naruto was so stubborn and always wanted to do things on his own way, even if it almost was impossible. What if there was a danger he couldn't handle by himself and he died? Hinata felt her heart beat quickly by that thought. Her eyes felt warm by tears.

* * *

Obito felt something wet drop on his face. Rain. He opened his eyes. Darkness. Then sun must have set. He still sat in the alley. Obito thought that he must have slumbered of the lack of sleep. His stomach growled and he was wet to his bones. He yawned and rose. He dragged himself home and was about to open the door. But little he had known that he forgot his keys home. No windows were open to climb in. He cursed. The night was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Go to hell, monster!" an old man shouted and hid a small trembling girl behind him. Some people glared at him. But no one dared to throw anything at him after seeing how that boy fled from the murderer look of Obito's eyes.

Obito began to run, putting his goggles on his eyes. He wished that he still had that orange mask to hide his whole face with, like the times he was known as Tobi.

"_Look, the Uchiha loser!" _he almost imagined remembering that awful day when those boys bullied him. Then he had been protected. Today there was no one on his side.

Soon he found a small empty playground. Perfect, here he could stay. He crawled into a tunnel of a jungle gym. It wasn't the most comfortable place at all. Obito hated to lie here. It was cramp and the ground was cold and hard. Also he couldn't turn around… He cursed himself forgetting those keys at home. Soon his eyelids became heavy.

* * *

Next day was also rainy. Tiredly Hinata rose from her bed and went to the shower. She looked at herself in mirror and grimaced soon that stomach would grow bigger. Everything would be much more dangerous and the stomach would be in her way...

A thought had disturbed her… In many generations Hyuuga women had been very weak and died giving birth or some days later… Like her mother had. What if it would happen her? She didn't want the child to bear the pain of having no mother.

She tried not to think about it, not now.

* * *

Obito felt terrible when he woke up. But he still dragged himself to the training ground. It felt like his head was flying high above him in clouds while the rest of the body was located to the ground. Great, he had caught a cold sleeping out in the rain. But that wouldn't hinder him from training. Obito tried to shake himself to reality. He heard Hinata training on the dummy. She had byakugan activated and realized that he was coming.

"Sorry, I overslept." He lied. He didn't want her to think that he had stayed out the whole night. Obito saw how she frowned knowing that he lied.

"Are you okay? You look terrible…" she asked in a concern voice. She came closer. As she did so he felt everything spinning around in his head…

"_Traitor!"_

"_That is the man who caused the fourth war."_

"_Don't go near him." _

"_This is the place honored for the one you killed!" _

"_Punish him! Execute him!"_

Those words swirled painfully in his brain.

Obito felt something warm wrapping around him. He almost lay on the ground. A pair of white eyes watched him. He was lying in her lap. She was so warm…

"You got a cold." Hinata said. "How come? Your clothes are all wet. You fell down in a river?" Obito shook his head.

"I couldn't go home. Forgot the keys…" he forced the words from his sore throat.

Hinata helped him up and supported him.

"Why didn't you come to my place?" she asked. "I could have helped you!" Obito knew that, but he just didn't want to worsen her situation with her clan. And now she was dragging him to her place, he so knew it. He hadn't the energy to argue with her.

* * *

Hinata put him down on the bed and went to the wardrobe. It wasn't difficult to find sizeable clothes to him but the question was if she had to change clothes on him. A dark red blush formed on her face. Obito noticed that. He tiredly narrowed his eyes and grabbed the clothes.

"Let me." She heard him mumble. Hinata felt embarrassed knowing that he had guessed her thoughts. She left to the kitchen to cook something and look for pharmaceuticals. She felt a bit happier having him here. It wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. Even if they barely spoke to each other it still felt like they had a conversation. A silent one... Like they knew more about each other.

She put some deep frozen cinnamon rolls into oven and hoped that he would like them.

* * *

She opened the door carefully in case that he still hadn't fully changed the clothes. Luckily he had already done it. He lay down sleeping. She put the trace onto the bedside table. She watched him cautiously. He looked so innocent when sleeping. It was hard to believe that he had murdered so many people. But on the other side, ninjas were meant to kill…

Hinata curled herself on an armchair continuing to watch him. He looked to be in pain. She rose and went over to him.

"**Byakugan**!" she said and started to examine him. Something in his brain seemed to be off, he seemed to have a headache. She started to heal him. This was going to take some time…

* * *

_He floated in a dark foggy place. Hearing those insults over and over again. Like some shadows were screaming to him. He grabbed his ears and tried to lock out those words thinking that he would soon be crazy. He tried to flee. The fog started to form scary things. He saw how a person pierced a hand through another, massive killing by a third person who had seen everything. He held a baby in his hand threatening to kill it whilst the parents screamed in fear. A big monster destroyed a village. Then he heard a person cry. It was a woman holding a dead man in her lap. They were Hyuugas. Many other ninjas died, he was beaten by his old teammate and brought to the head quarter. A mass of people screamed: Execute him! _

_He had caused all of these things. But didn't care. This world was fake… there was nothing living for. Obito sunk down curling himself on the ground. Nothing living for… it had been the Mooneye plan and to create peace. Everything had been destroyed… Maybe Naruto was right? Maybe Obito's way of creating peace had been cruel and selfish? What if he did a big mistake? Thinking of it, he had caused more pain than peace… _

_Regret. He felt very regretful right now. If he just had chosen a different way, then everything could have been much better…_

_Now everything was impossible… _

"_Uchiha-san… You have to wake up!"_

* * *

Obito opened his eyes. She sat by his side green light. The pain had eased a bit. She was healing him. He noticed that he hold a tight grip around her wrist causing a bruise. He let go. He rose feeling much better… but also very bad and regretful. He had finally realized that everything he ever had done had been a part of the biggest mistake of his life. He was after all destined to be a failure…

"Everything is fine, Uchiha-san." He heard a gently voice. "You don't need to cry." He felt his wet face. Cursing silently. He had been crying and she had seen it. Where were his goggles? He turned around fiercely panicked.

"Calm down. You mustn't exaggerate yourself." She tried to push him back. He tried to break free. She sat herself on him trying to pin him down.

"Let me go!" he growled. She didn't say a word but the glare told him that she wouldn't let him go. Defeated he sunk down.

"Tell me what is wrong?" she said.

"No use to." He sighed. "Everything is wrong." She looked at him with pity. He didn't like it at all. He hated that she saw him in this state it was so embarrassing.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head fiercely. "It would help you feel better." She continued. He knew she was right about that, but he didn't want to talk about right now.

Like Hinata had read his thoughts she said:

"You can talk about it later, if you want to. I will listen to you whenever."

He just nodded thankful over that she didn't press him further.

"By the way, do you want something to eat? I made some cinnamon rolls for you." He eyed the trace. His stomach growled. And some moments later the plate was empty.

"Feel better?" Hinata asked him. He didn't answer… She saw how he had fallen asleep on the bed. She smiled shyly… Curling up on the armchair again and soon she also fell asleep…

**One question... Is Hinata too much OOC in this story or should I make her more shy? Please, tell me if I make her OOC... **


	13. Because I never deserved that

**Thank you for the reviews **** I AM SORRY! Haven't updated this story for a long time. I have been very busy in school and final exams are approaching so I won't have time to write much in two weeks (It will probably be on a hiatus), but good news after these upcoming exams my summer vacation begins and there will be much time for this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Ch 12. "Because I never deserved that." **

Hinata opened her eyes. It was light in the room. She tiredly rose from the armchair. She opened the curtains and out. It was early in evening. The sun was setting far away. Giving the town a beautiful orange evening light with funny shadows. She looked up towards the Hokage monument her eyes glued on Naruto's face. A week had passed since he left… He had promised to return in three weeks. It felt too long to wait. But it was worth it…

Suddenly she heard someone grunt in the background. Totally forgotten about Obito staying with her Hinata turned rapidly around in fight stance. He sat in the bed looking at her tiredly and tried not to blend him from the light. Seeing her position he frowned. Hinata calmed down and blushed a bit to her short memory.

"F-feeling better?" she asked. He nodded and yawned. "Did I wake you?"

"No… " said Obito and was about to rise from bed. Hinata rushed to his side…

"You cant!" she tried to push him back. But he was stronger, that meant he felt much better... He also looked much better than yesterday.

"Why not?" asked he a bit annoyed. "I am just going to bathroom."

"Oh!" she backed. "Sorry..."

* * *

Hinata lied down on her side of bed remembering yesterday. Never had she seen this man so vulnerable, even though he tried to act happier he still was a wreck of sorrow. She could feel that in his chakra while healing him. It had frightened her, never had she seen or experienced such an eternal darkness. What could she do to help him?

If Hinata could read his thoughts better, she could maybe do something. But didn't want to open up to her. It felt like he despised Hinata and it mad her a bit sad. On the other hand it was understandable, since they had fought as enemies in war. And if he didn't hate her because of that he probably hated her now after hearing her tell about her father to Neji. Obito didn't even try to hide the fact that he hated Naruto and maybe he showed his hatred to her every time he pushed her away.

Hinata hadn't heard that he had come back from the restroom. She was about to move from bed so that he could lie down. But instead of lying down in bed he sunk down on the floor leaning against the wall.

"D-don't you want to rest?" she asked nervously.

"Believe it or not, I am already fine." Said Obito. Hinata so knew that he lied to her, but she wasn't going to press him to tell her. She had to be patient with him. He would never recover, if she forced him to tell about his private memories. To him she was a stranger, and it was always more difficult to tell strangers about one's pain. She remembered the first week after war: many ninjas had also been a mental wreck. Talking to a psychologist hadn't help much.

So without saying anything they both just sat there. Obito looked at anything but Hinata. Hinata tried not to watch him. An awkward silence was in air. It felt so painful… Hinata was glad when he suddenly asked:

"That photo in your album… why did you have to put every dead shinobi?"

Hinata knew which photo he was talking about. She turned to him.

"It was a photo that was given to every shinobi in Konoha. It is to honor the dead one's and also a memory of them. Watching it makes me think and believe that those people were still alive." She told him. She thought of Neji when saying that… If he just could have been here now. Not only she would have been glad, also the rest of her clan, Tenten and Lee. She didn't just hope that Neji would be here but also Naruto's parents, she would have liked to meet the both of them and Kiba's mum.

"I see." He said. The air became a bit stiff. "Then… why was I on the picture?" he asked with a trembling voice. Hinata could see that it bugged him.

"I… We…" she began but he interrupted her.

"I never deserved that. I was the very one to create the war… I caused so many deaths." His voice was dark but Hinata could sense a bit pain in it.

Obito saw her became a bit stiff. But she still remained calm without her usual nervous attacks.

"W-we didn't think of that part of you." She continued ignoring his outburst. "Kakashi-san told us about another version." Obito felt his eyes widen he was a bit taken aback.

"W-what did he say?" he asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"He… he said that you reminded him very much of Naruto." She began. Obito snorted. He had heard that too many times too often. Him with those old theories of friendship and peace "but you were always helping old people. Also wanting to become a hokage." She babbled on. It felt comforting listening to her and slowly all those bad feelings became lighter and lighter, but it didn't help him much.

* * *

Obito and Hinata glared at each other. Face to face. Only the big double bed parted them. There was a thing that needed to be solved before they could go to bed. It felt so meaningless to still argue about this, but Obito was stubborn. So was Hinata. She did this for his sake but he didn't think that way. Obito on the other hand did this for her sake, not wanting her to sleep in that uncomfortable position.

"I mean it!" he growled. "I take the couch and you take your own bed."

"But…" she began shyly. He interrupted her.

"Don't try to change my mind!" he interrupted her, not wanting her to go all worry about his condition. God, how many times had he said that he was fine? Besides, this was her bed not his and he had no right coming here and think he owned this house. Hinata was shyly fidgeting her fingers knowing that she was soon going to lose this fight. But she wasn't going to lose anyway. It was her ninja way. She went over to the couch rapidly the Uchiha man growled and was by her side by some seconds and lifted her up. Hinata was schocked when he was thrown onto the bed.

"Listen, because you are so damn troublesome we are going to share… but only this night!" He saw the Hyuuga woman struggle with her troubled mind. Obito didn't like this either, he was a murderer for God's sake. Who knew what he'd do? That was probably what she was thinking.

"W-what would Naruto say if he knew?" she asked. Hinata was sure he would go kyuubi on Obito. The Uchiha man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't need to know. Besides, it is only one night. And don't worry. It wouldn't be considered as anything wrong."

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep. She was so nervous and her heart beat fast, too fast. She almost imagined that Obito heard it. But he was probably asleep. She really hoped that he was sleeping. She could glance over and check if he was awake or even use her byakugan. But the whole thought of face those dark eyes frightened her. It would be better not to try anything. Hinata didn't dare to switch position nor did she dare to go to washroom or to drink. It would be so embarrassing if she peed on herself. This whole situation was so complicated. Hinata had never ever thought that she would find herself in this position, beside an unfamiliar man in the same bed. Luckily they didn't share the blanket as well. Then she would definitely pass out. If she didn't cool down she would become crazy whenever. What if some of her friends decided to pull a prank on them seeing them like this together? They would probably go rampage on Obito and put him in trouble… Maybe the rest of team 7 would understand. And then there was this dark aura that filled the room that seemed to be much darker than usually.

* * *

Obito knew that she was awake. Even though that her back was towards him and the room was pitch dark he could see her trembling. He knew exactly why and it hurt him so badly. Nobody wanted to share a bed with someone who had taken many lives including the life of one's dear person. And then there was also that feeling of being unfaithful towards her husband. Was it even legally what they were doing? She was for God's sake not even in her twenties and he was over ten years older than her. It was like a sensei sleeping with his pupil. Obito mentally slapped himself for even coming up with this stupid idea. She was so innocent… She did deserve better. He swore that when she was asleep he would silently move himself to the couch. But as time went on he started to realize that she wasn't calming down. Guilt poured into him. What if she would feel bad tomorrow cause the lack of sleep?

* * *

_They sat together under a cherry blossom tree. She sat in his lap and leaned towards him, his arms were wrapped around her body. Her hair was up in that usual bun with blue strips hanging down on her back. A small boy was playing with his orange goggles. The boys hair was dark short and spiky. He was a toddler. He looked much like his dad but his eyes were white like his mothers were._

* * *

Hinata was chocked when warm arms wrapped around her body. She heard him snore but it was not as loud as Naruto's snores. She felt so many butterflies in her stomach that it almost ached. Her face was so red that it could be compared with Kushina's red hair. What could she do now? She had a feeling that he wouldn't let go for a long time. Obito had promised that there wasn't going to be anything wrong in sleeping in the same bed. But this position… Was this not wrong, or was it?

**CLIFFHANGER or not? **


	14. Admitted feelings

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED **** I am so glad that the reviews becomes more and more. But as always I am very thankful that I even get any reviews and that you say what you like and doesn't like. **

**Well about Rin's death… I wrote my own theory how it went. I am too lazy to wait for Kishi's explanation and why rely so much on the manga? Promised you to update fast. Hope you like the theory.**

**Ch 7. Guilt of a Scarecrow**

The man opened slowly his eyes. It was so bright on the outside. Sun shone through the windows of the jail. He had to close his eyes not to be blinded by the sun. He turned his head and saw a familiar silver haired man standing there leaning against a wall reading his favorite orange book _'Icha icha Paradise'. _The man looked up from his book and Obito could see through his mask that he smiled.

"Yo!" greated Kakashi. Obito groaned and turned to the other side so that he couldn't see his former friend. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Something tells me that I am not welcomed here!" he said, mostly to himself. Obito grunted, not in mood to socialize. It was so freaking hot… Like Kakashi had heard his thoughts he took a water bottle from his haori.

He was about to give it to Obito but took a sip himself.

"HEY, KAKASHI! Are you going to give me anything or not?!" Obito shouted obviously annoyed. But seriously, Kakashi was toying with him.

"Not before you listen to what I have to say." The copy nin suddenly became serious. He looked a bit sad and guilty when watching Obito.

'_Shit' _Obito thought. _'There he goes again.' _

"About Rin…" he began. Obito sighed and glared at him.

"I saw it myself how you put that hand of yours through her chest. That explains everything to me! You killed her, bastard!" he snarled. Kakashi winced painfully.

"Besides I don't care anymore about your explanation." Obito continued. He rose from the hard bed. The copy nin sunk to the floor. He trembled. Obito watched him curiously. Was he crying? He hated seeing his former teammate this vulnerable. Where was that snotty boy who always called him a failure?

Kakashi lifted his gaze. He looked furiously at Obito.

"If I tell you about Rin, which I will do whether you want it or not, you have to give me damn promise. Bring that cheerful Uchiha loser you was before back!" he snarled.

"Hn. That gives me no choices not to _promise _you anything." Obito said sarcastically. "But let me tell you: That boy is no more!" Kakashi's eyes widened in anger hearing this but he kept his calm.

"We'll see." He said. Obito rolled his eyes and snorted.

"It better be a fucking great explanation to you killing her!" His eyes pierced the other man.

"And there will be a very good explanation that will instantly bring back that crybaby Uchiha!" Kakashi promised.

"Then start while you still have my attention…" Obito sat down again on the hard bed leaning against the wall.

* * *

_They jumped from branch to branch. Their chakra was very low. Kakashi and Rin were to only two to survive the massive attack made by Kirigakure ninjas. Their other companion had fought bravely until their last breath leaving Kakashi and Rin to fight about 30 Kirigakure ninjas. _

"_Get them!" a Kirigakure ninja shouted. They both managed to avoid a kunai. But the second hit Rin. She hissed in pain. And was about to fall. _

"_Rin!" Kakashi shouted and grabbed her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and gave him a small smile. _

"_But we have to hurry." She said. They both continued their escape. Kakashi recognized how the girls skin started to become darker and darker there were the kunai hit her. _

'_Poison!' he thought. He grabbed her again. _

"_Let me handle that. Now!" he said fiercely. Seriously, now he was worried for her that poison was extremely dangerous it could kill in ten minutes. She shook her head. _

"_It is okay. I am still a medic nin." She said. Kakashi glared at her. _

"_No, it is not okay. Listen, Rin. That poison is a special one with only one antidote. You won't be able to heal yourself in time." He almost shouted. He couldn't stand losing another comrade, absolutely not Rin. He had promised Obito to protect her. _

_"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth." _

_Those words that Obito had taught him and those words had also ripped him away from their lives. Kakashi wasn't going to let Rin die on a similar way lie he had let Obito die. _

_They landed on a rocky beach. Kakashi removed his backpack and started to search for the antidote. He almost thought that he had lost it when he finally saw the bottle on the bottom of the bag. He was just about to give it to her when a kunai flew towards the bottle and it crashed towards a cliff. His eyes widened in rage. How could they? _

"_YOU…!" He screamed to a kirigakure nin. He sat there on a cliff putting something that looked like an injection nail in a bamboo pipe. More poison. _

"_RIN, WATCH OUT!" Kakashi managed to push her away. He felt the pain in his shoulder as the injection pierced him. He watched Rin. She was much paler than usual. He swore. _

"_Brat, do you know in which situation you are in?" the kirigakure nin asked. "That poison will give you hallucinations." _

_Suddenly the air became misty. They had used their mist jutsu. Kakashi tried to see. He removed the mask revealing his sharingan. There was only a way to save them both and he had to do it quickly so that he would save Rin in time. Everything became blurry and blurry he started to see shadows everywhere. _

"_**CHIDORI!" **__he screamed and pierced the closest ninja. He heard a gurgle. The mist cleared. His eyes widened. Her eyes stared at him in fear. His hand was through her chest._

'_No… no… no… NOOOOO' he thought. _

"_Kakashi…" she whispered. Then blood dropped from her mouth… and she fell. _

_Suddenly he felt a very strong power in his sharingan. It gave him a terrible headache and his head became lighter and lighter. Somewhere far away he heard scream in despair and rage. Everything became black._

* * *

Obito had never seen the copy nin this sad and vulnerable. He was a mirror of Obito's own feelings. He hit his head hardly against the wall.

"I am such a monster, letting two precious friends die." Kakashi whispered. "Every day I go around when I am the one who should be the dead one, guess how painful it is…"

Obito felt his own eyes getting dusty again. Why hadn't he listened to Kakashi before? He was the one who blame, not Kakashi. He had been a total asshole just thinking about himself.

"Why were they even chasing you?" he asked. Kakashi winced again.

"Because they wanted to kill Sharingan no Kakashi. They were afraid that I someday would be a danger to them" he mumbled.

Both were lost of words. Obito sighed as he felt the tears drip. Kakashi saw the man slowly break down.

"Was that a good explanation to come back, crybaby?" he asked and chuckled sadly. Obito just nodded but he couldn't smile. Kakashi took the water bottle and threw it to the other man who caught it. Obito drank everything in less than a second. He had forgot that he was this thirsty.

"And Obito. I have a gift for you…" Kakashi began. The Uchiha man looked up. Kakashi took a pair of orange goggles from his haori. Obito recognized them instantly. The goggles he used to hide his tears. God, now he needed them. He was secretly thankful that Kakashi had kept them but also a bit amazed since he knew that the silver haired boy had always hated those.

He put them instantly on his head, sobbing. "Guessed that you would need them so I kept them…" Kakashi teased.

"Shut up!" Obito snarled. Kakashi reached his hand towards him. Obito looked at it confusedly. "What is that hand for?" he asked.

"Are we friends again?" the copy nin asked. Obito rolled his eyes and took it.

"Will you come and live with me from now on and get a new life than just visit a gravestone?" Kakashi asked. "You could start to train taijutsu with me and Yamato."

"Says the one who spends his own time by a memorial stone." Obito rolled his eyes again. "But yeah, since it would help that Hyuuga woman to repair her relationship to her father if I just disappeared and besides I miss those taijutsu trainings." He mumbled. Kakashi felt warm inside. Obito did this partly for Hinata?

"You don't need to worry about her. She is very strong. Hinata was, like you, a black sheep in her own clan. Her father disowned her and valued her sister and cousin more than her. But Hinata never gave up and managed to prove herself to her father at the end… Hiashi will sooner or later miss her again and take her in… Give him time!"

Obito felt sorry for her, he could feel the pain. It was the same as the one he had to go through in Uchiha clan. She was actually very similar to him… not just to Rin. He hoped that she was okay after yesterday's incident.

**Sorry, the chapter was a bit shorter than the previous. Hinata will appear in next chapter so don't hate me for not putting her in this. **


	15. Mourn

**Ch 14.**

_"Naruto has disappeared!"_

Hinata felt the world fall apart. She felt dizzy and was about to fall. Someone grabbed her behind. Far away she heard Kakashi discuss with Lee. She couldn't really discern what they said, but she didn't need to know nor she wanted to. This was hell. She wanted away from everything and everyone, most of all she wanted to go and search for her beloved one. But he was somewhere unknown, they didn't even know if he was alive.

_"Naruto has vanished into thin air!"_

She remained calm but on the inside she was slowly dying. _Disappeared? _Her Naruto-kun had disappeared. But how? And why?

She managed to hold her tears in while talking to Lee, and while talking to Kakashi, who did his best to comfort her he secured her that he soon would be back. Obito wasn't allowed to be there with her, they thought that it would be best if he went home.

As soon as she was left alone in her apartment she broke free from her emotionless shell and the tears started to flow. It hurt so much like needles impaling her heart... She gasped by the pain. It felt like she couldn't breath at all. She threw herself on her bed wishing to also disappear. Why had this happened? What had Naruto done to deserve this? He was a good man with a kind heart, so why?

_"Leave her alone!" a shout was heard, a blond boy ran towards one of her bullies and knocked him down on the ground. Hinata looked at him with big eyes, why would Konoha's biggest prankster help her? _

_As the time went on she started to adore him more and more. She liked everything about him, his shiny hair, his happy smile, those blue eyes, his whiskers even more she loved his determination._

_"I will someday become Hokage, dattebayo!" someone screamed as he ran pat her and her guard. She wondered who it was but her guard just shook his head in disbelief and told her to stay away from that kid._

_Years went on and her admiration became love. At first she was extremely shy and would faint when socializing with him, but with her teammates and sensei and him she became stronger and her self esteem was built._

_Two years he was away training. While that she also trained, to both be able to prove her father wrong and to prepare herself for her next meeting with Naruto._

_Years went on and it felt easier to fight by his side without being nervous, they started to know each other better and he stopped to call her weirdo. By the time she even went so far to protect him from one of the most dangerous Akatsuki member. She had been scared then, but at the same time she was happy that stood up for him. Little did she know that that time also was a turning point in their relationship._

Those memories that always had filled her with joy was now filling her with more sorrow and pain.

How long had she been crying? Hinata didn't know or care about that stuff. Now her life had turned out to hell.

Hinata caressed her stomach and thought about the poor child that never would meet his father. He would suffer very much to just have one parent or none at all. God, what if she also had the same fate as all Hyuuga women? No way she could let that happen! She wasn't going to let her child suffer on the same way as Naruto did. She wasn't going to send her child to an orphanage.

All thoughts collided and made her head a mess.

Sooner and later Hinata fell asleep.

* * *

"It is obviously your fault, traitor!" Obito was hit by a old man's cane. He grunted. A teen tried to hit him with a rock.

"You cursed him, didn't you?"

"You brought us misfortune!"

"They should have executed you!"

"Go to hell!"

Obito started to run. Ever since the villagers were informed by Naruto's disappearance they started to taunt him even more. Of course it would be his fault that the Hokage had disappeared. He was the big criminal after all.

But Obito had to confess, he was as chocked a the others were when he heard about this. He just hadn't expected this... Naruto of all people. He was so strong and still...

_As he watched Hinata and Naruto arguing over the dinner he couldn't help envy them. The dark side of his heart wished that something could destroy that what he saw… So that one of them could understand his despair._

He almost gasped when he remembered what he wished for then. Yes, he had wished for that but now he felt awful. He remembered how Hinata almost had toppled over by that chock. She was in pain and suffering, she went through the same thing he went through when watching Rin get killed. Worst of all was that he had partly wished for this. He felt how he was filled by guilt again. Again had he hurt her. What if these villagers spoke the truth to him? What if he brought people misfortune? Thinking about it, he had brought Hinata much misfortune. He had killed her cousin, caused her to be kicked out and now this.

Despair. He put his goggles on while feeling his eyes get filled by tears.

* * *

5 days went. Hinata had been sitting in her room in her bed watching out from the windows. She hadn't rose up to go and cook something to eat, she hadn't rose up when she heard the doorbell ring, she didn't want to talk to anybody right now. She had avoided people these days, everything from going out, letting somebody inside, going to train. She had even avoided watching TV and reading books. She had hid every photo of Naruto, watching him made her cry and fell bad.

She couldn't do anything anymore. The only thing she did was crying and sleeping.

BAMBAM

"Damn it, Hinata! Open up!" a familiar voice shouted. The another bam and she heard something break. Somebody had destroyed her door. In came Tenten, her old sensei Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba and Shino. Akamaru ran in to her bedroom and rolled on her bed trying to lick her tears away.

"Oh my...!" Kurenai was schocked. "Have you been trying to starve yourself?"

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes when the older woman embraced her tightly. "It will be fine, it will be fine!"

"Can you go and get something for her to eat, Shino!" The silent man nodded and went to the kitchen. Kiba also went to the kitchen to help his friend. Tenten al seated herself beside her shy friend. She smiled sadly at her.

"Don't do this again, Hinata!" she said. "We were worried!"

"Why are you all here?" Hinata asked them. They both other smiled a bit.

"When a friend is in pain you have to comfort her and stay by her side." Tenten began. "Besides, we three are in the same boat."

Hinata nodded and remembered that these two also had lost someone they loved. Kurenai had also been in a very bad shape when she heard about Asuma, but later she had been her older self. Tenten and Neji had ben engaged before the war. Worst part was that Tenten never had had time to grieve him due to the war, so her pain had grown worse than Kurenai's.

"You were also by our side when we were suffering, you helped me and Rika and you helped Tenten when she was in depression, and Kiba also got your help. Therefore we all came to help you." Kurenai said. Hinata remembered the days she spent with her sensei and her daughter and after the war by Tenten's hospital bed. "We are a team after all, we all support each other in need." Kurenai continued.

"Naruto never would like to see you like this!" Kiba said as he joined the group, he also seated himself on the big bed. Shino came in with a tray with cinnamon rolls and coffee. He put the tray down on the small side table and sat down on chair.

"Eat now, and you will be better!" he grunted. "No, Akamaru. Not for you!" He pushed the dog away, it winced. Hinata managed to smile a bit. They had really come her to comfort her. Hinata felt how she loved these people. They were like another family.

* * *

Some other days went again and they were called to Hokage office with the other shinobis.

"We were attacked by a masked ninja. He used a strange jutsu, nothing happened. But as the days went on Naruto started to slowly disappear until he was lucid. Then he disappeared for real. The only left were these..." an ANBU member took a konoha Hitai'ate from his pocket. Hinata didn't want to see that, but still her eyes were fixated on the metal thing. Her heart beat fast when she saw blood marks on it. The room became a bit dizzy. Kiba and Shino noticed this and came to her aid, together the two of them managed to put Hinata in a comfortable stance.

"There was nothing we could do. We called on help from Iwagakure medic nins. But none of them knew anything about the jutsu." he continued.

Everybody in the room gasped when hearing this. What kind of jutsu was this? What kind of enemy? Why had it attacked Naruto? Shikamaru sat down with that usual expression while he was thinking of a strategy. Sakura was silently crying, Naruto had been like a brother to her and now he was somewhere in a unknown place. If even dead. This wasn't fair. He had done so much for the ninja world and other people. He was so kindhearted. For every time she had hit him she felt like trash. Ino put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she was also crying.

Suddenly Shikamaru spoke up:

"You said that he disappeared. That means that he possibly is alive but his whole existence is no more..." he started. Hinata prayed that he had found out a way to get Naruto back.

"Every jutsu has a weakness." he continued. Everyone looked at him with a new hope. "If we manage to study this jutsu there is a slight hope that we will get Naruto back." He looked at everyone with a strict, but hopeful face. "However, that might take a very long time." He added and turned towards Hinata.

"Therefore, I beg you to wait and never give up hope." Hinata nodded. On the inside she thanked the others in the room that they all loved Naruto and that they all did everything to get him back.

"I will wait. Even if it takes years I will never give up my hope. That is my ninja way!" she said with a shy voice. Everyone smiled at her newly built confidence.

**Calm down, Naruto isn't dead! ****I have something up in my sleeve with this thing**! I could never ever kill Naruto like that. He is one of my fav characters and it would be too bad to do this to him :( Even though I was a bad girl and made him disappear... :( I wanted Tenten to also comfort Hinata, since she also had been through the same pain and in my story she and Neji had loved each other. And her and Hinata's relation had been very close. 


	16. Hinata's determination

**Thank you for the review. It took longer to write this chapter, this time I GOT writer's block. Therefore this chapter isn't so good. And something tells me that you don't like the idea of Naruto disappearing... Don't worry I have something planned for this. And remember this is a Romance/ANGST story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 15. Hinata's confidence**

Hinata sat curled up under a tree listening to the song of cicadas and watching the ants playing in the grass. She had sat there a long time already ignorant of the outer world and that the sun was setting. These days she had dared to show herself outside, even though it hurt a bit when people sent her sympathetic looks. It just made her think about him and that was so unbearable. Even talking about him brought her to tears. Unable to look into those sad eyes of her friends and the other villagers, Hinata had found herself a very new place to spend her days at. It was an old park in the near of the memorial stone. The place was calm and gave her peace. Often the cicadas song made her forget those thoughts of Naruto, but as soon as she returned Naruto came into her mind again and she cried her into sleep.

_"I will wait. Even if it takes years I will never give up my hope. That is my ninja way!"_

That is what she said. She had told herself many times to never lose hope. Naruto would definitively come back, it was just matter of time. She trusted her friends and herself.

Still there was this uneasy feeling inside her chest that pained her and made her insecure.

* * *

"What did the other Kage said?" Sakura asked Sasuke. After Naruto's disappearance Sasuke had become a substitute, Naruto had always wished his friend to become the next Hokage, if something ever happened to him.

"You know what Raikage is like." he said without looking up from the reports he was reading. Sakura shuddered, she knew exactly about Raikage's short temper and stubborness. "He accused Obito for this." Sasuke continued with his stoic voice.

"And does he has any proof for that?" Sakura asked with fury in her voice. She couldn't stand those people that accused Obito, they all knew that he had a unremovable seal on him and that he had been imprisoned in Konoha for weeks. Still those people were impossible to convince that he wouldn't hurt them as long as nobody tempted him to do so. The only thing was that the villagers looked like they enjoyed bullying him. As soon as Naruto was away they seemed to break their promise to Naruto. Sakura wondered how long he would let it go until he tried to avenge them. It was just a question of time.

Both Sakura and Sasuke remained silent at her question since they knew the the answer, but there was no need to utter it.

* * *

Obito tried to ignore the itching feeling in his arm and it was very easy, since he had gone through much worse than getting hit by a burning cigarette. He had given the assaulter _that look, _but unlikely the other boy he hadn't fled away like a coward. Obito had found him in a glaring competition with this old man, but after some moments he had left without caring... or trying not to care. It felt warmer to have gotten more of his emotions back but on the other side he wished that he never had gotten this emotional again. It was so simple to ignore those assaults and block those bitter feelings with that emotionless wall he had built up during those years being absent from Konoha.

"Show me the wound." Kakashi ordered and opened a first-aid kit. Obito didn't move an inch so Kakashi grabbed his arm and started to fix it. Nobody said a word.

Kakashi was angry with the other villagers, but he couldn't blame them. They were still afraid of Obito and many of them hadn't forgiven him at all. It was a bit sad to know that Obito maybe always would be considered as a black sheep in Konoha. This lead Kakashi to think about his father the White fang. After that mission he had gone through similar things like Obito... and worst part was that he had ended his life. Would Obito do the same if this continued and became worse? Thinking about it Obito had once said that he considered White fang as a hero for not betraying his comrades. Kakashi wasn't so worried about that since he knew that Obito was strong and he trusted his friend...

Obito rose and went over to the balcony-door and opened, but he stopped his action when hearing

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Kakashi said. He knew that Obito blamed himself for Naruto's disappearance, but so did Kakashi. He hated himself for fail another dear person, how many times should this still happen to him? How many people would die thanks to him? Kakashi felt so angry at his student. Why would he never let anyone help him? Why did he have to be so kind-hearted and protective for his comrades?

"Hn!" was the only answer. Obito jumped down from the balcony. Kakashi looked after him, he had a slight clue to where his friend was heading.

Another thing Kakashi had noticed was that Obito really cared for a certain Hyuuga woman. He never said it, but Kakashi saw how he slowly and slowly had gotten that same old and soft look at his face when he watched her. Seeing that chocked look in his eyes when Hinata broke down had been something new to the Copy nin. It felt good that at least one had managed to make him softer... But at the same thing a thought bugged Kakashi: Was this simply just care his friend showed towards Hinata?

* * *

Obito looked at her sleeping face, he slowly approached her bed and sat down beside it. She had turned a bit thin during these days. Obito felt bad that he hadn't been able to be by her side and support her. But then again he just hadn't the ability to comfort people nor had he the ability to show his caring emotions openly. Still he wanted to openly hug her and tell that everything would be okay... But then again he would feel disgusted by himself, since was partly a big reason for her suffering.

Ashamed over this situation he slowly and carefully embraced her hand and caressed it. He looked at her face. She didn't seem to recognize that somebody was there. That was good, since the least thing he wanted was that she woke up now and saw him. She would believe that he was a thief or even worse that he was molesting her. And he wanted to stay like this for a moment. Staying like this he knew that she was alright.

Obito once again remembered how this girl had hit sense into Naruto during that war. Silently he wondered if he had needed someone like her during that time he cracked.

Time went on and he stayed like this. Soon he still told himself that he had to leave.

* * *

Hinata sat once again by her cousin's grave. When she thought that she had somewhat healed from the pain from losing Neji she was totally wrong. This pain had come back and it was much worse than before. Due to the fact that she now had lost two important persons in her life tortured her very much. How much misery was she still going to handle? Ninja-life had after all its bad part. Death of dear ones.

"Hinata?!" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw her cousin's two remaining team mates. Tenten and Lee. They came towards her. Tenten put a vase of colorful flowers beside his grave while Lee put a plate of his own favorite dish on it. It looked like some extra spicy curry. "How are you?" Lee asked a bit worriedly.

"Everything is alright!" Hinata lied. But both of them saw through her lie. Tenten sighed.

"Hinata, you know that we both and many other shinobis have gone through this. Both I and Lee spent weeks at hospital. Lee, unlike me, coped better with this and even continued to reach his dream without Guy-sensei. I on the other side... you know. Please, don't do this. You don't want to become like me, do you?"

Hinata shook her head to her friends question. She had already promised them before that she would never break down, and now she had tried to do the opposite. Again. Her head was in a mess, all this with Naruto had shaken her thoughts.

"I believe that Neji wouldn't want to see us like this." Tenten continued. "I mean if I were dead, I would feel very guilty seeing my dear ones mourn me in all eternity." There was something in Tenten's words that seemed right. Even if both Naruto and Neji were away their souls were still somewhere. Maybe they even saw Hinata right now. Neji, who always had been so overprotective of her would really feel sad seeing her right now and Naruto likewise. Mourning the dead one's was respectful but to always grieve would be unhealthy...

Lee nodded agreeing to his team mate's words.

"Hinata, do you remember what Naruto told me during the war?" He put his hand on his chest and continued: "Even if Neji is dead he will still always remain in our hearts." Hinata remembered those words, they had been so beautiful but also so melancholic. Those words touched her very much. She also put her hand on her chest. Strangely it felt warmer right there, it might have been her own imagination but to Hinata it was the remainings of both Naruto and Neji. Tears started to drop.

"Arigatou." she whispered feeling much better. She really loved Lee and Tenten, her team 8 family and the rest of her comrades. This feeling was so new and fresh, why hadn't she ever realized that the others were this important to her? She wondered a bit when suddenly a thought hit her. Maybe Hinata had been a bit too obsessed with her husband to notice that other people also could help her? When she thought about it she had just done what Naruto wanted, her nindo was also his nindo and her strength also came from him. Now when he was away everything had been crushed and it felt like there was none she could lean on... Of course that she wasn't okay. And now she tried to lie that she was okay. She had actually never acknowledged help from others but Naruto... This whole thought really chocked Hinata. Was she really this obsessed with her husband?

* * *

The next day Hinata woke up she felt more determined. She switched off her alarm clock and went to the shower, put her clothes on, made breakfast and left her apartment.

As she wandered towards the training ground she vowed that she in the future would stop clinging onto other people, or especially just Naruto, instead she would start to stand on her own feet. This was the first step on her rehabilation. Naruto would definitively come back some day. And maybe he watched her right now?

**End of chapter 15. I try to update faster in the future. But now this time I got writers block. I am planning to maybe write a happier story of Obihina. It would be named** "_**It started with babysitting and ended with love"**_** Check my profile on upcoming stories if your are interested. And besides I have also written another story named _"The Cold World" _But it is about Team 7 and time-travelling. If your are interested.**


	17. Bonds

**Thank you for the reviews! I am terribly sorry it took too long to update. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 16. Bonds**

If Hinata thought that Naruto's disappearance had just pained her she was totally wrong.

Some days after she returned Obito had got more bruises on his body. She had been a bit worried, but he had pushed her away again and snarled that it didn't concern her. She had been chocked by his outburst.

Kakashi had later apologized for his part and told about how the villagers assaults had become worse since Naruto's disappearance.

Hinata went some meters behind them watching their backs. Why had everything turned this bad? Why weren't the villagers obeying Naruto anymore? It was a shame. His ninja way had been forgotten...

Hinata shook her head. She was still too obsessed with her husband. She silently asked herself if it was so that she actually cared more about his husband and his ninja way than Obito? Did she even care that he was being assaulted or did she protect him only because Naruto had wanted her to? Did she even forgive him because of Naruto? Had she still grudges against him?

"Oi, Hinata. Earth is calling for you?" she was poked at the forehead by Kakashi-sensei. She woke up from her thoughts. "I asked if you wanted to join for a ramen?"

"Ah, s-sure."

They sat down in Ichiraku's and waited for the menus. She observed how Teuchi treated Obito. He seemed a bit more acceptable against him, but there were traits of prejudice in his behavior. She ate her ramen silently and didn't listen to the others.

On their way home they parted. She went towards her home while they went home to Kakashi. Hinata continued to think about the current situation. She wasn't so sure if she even forgave Obito herself or if she just did it for Naruto's sake. If it was the latter one, she would be a terrible woman. She liked Obito as a friend and she didn't want to destroy this bond she had with him.

* * *

She slept when he came in. Obito slowly and carefully made him comfortable on the place beside her in the bed. This had become a habit to visit her. He silently stroked some hair from her face. Lying in his face some inches from her. Her breath slowly blowing onto him. He fought the urge to hug her tightly to him.

_"Mind your own business!" _

His own voice echoed frighteningly in his head. Why had he roared to her like that? She just showed concern and nothing more. Still he had behaved like a jerk.

"I am sorry. It is for your own good."

Obito just didn't want her to worry. She had had enough with pain. He had to do this alone, stand up against those assaults even if it hurt. He didn't want to loose her.

_"We don't care if you are the Hyuuga heiress or the wife of Hokage. To us you are a traitor!" _ That was what she had been called the first time she stood up for him.

Obito rose from the bed. This whole thing had to end right now. He had had enough with these assaults, he may have been a criminal once but he was also a human being with emotions. He was tired of people who did exactly what they wanted to him. It even hurt other important people to him.

He walked towards the balcony-door. Just then she heard a sleepy voice.

"O-Obito-kun?" He had made her to wake up. Silently he cursed himself and fled rapidly. Jumping down from her balcony and ran.

Almost losing his breath. While running he just thought about her, not being able to visit her like that anymore. This was so awkward. What would she say tomorrow?

Suddenly a thought hit him.

For the first time during his stay in Konoha she called him by his real name instead of _Uchiha-san. _Somewhere in his chest it felt warm.

* * *

"How is Obito?" Sakura asked her sensei. He just sighed and shook his head.

"He won't let anyone worry about him. Even if he slowly becomes more and more vulnerable." he answered. Suddenly a letter was handed to the Copy nin. He took it and read it, stopped after some moments and looked over to Sasuke who handed over the letter. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"The other Kage became a bit suspicious that Obito could have something to do with Naruto's disappearance... But both me and Kazekage managed to calm them down and put some sense into their. But before that the letter was sent to us."

"They want him back to jail?!"

"Calm down, Kakashi-sensei. That won't happen. They didn't have any proof for that and we and Gaara managed to prove them wrong in time. You can tear that if you want we wont mind." Sakura felt a bit frustrated. Both she and Sasuke were tired of a very long night.

"I see. Suna and Konoha cooperated again?" Kakashi started to fold the letter as an origami-bird. He had thought that Gaara had bore grudges against Obito for ordering Deidara and Sasori to capture him and distract Shukaku. But again why would he have grudges? All what Kazekage wanted was to be free from that uncontrollable killer inside of him. And why would he betray Naruto in this thing, it was ver unbelievable but both Naruto and Gaara seemed to understand each other pretty well even if they weren't very close to each other. And probably he knew that Naruto wanted to give Obito a better life. And he understood it.

"Yeah, but Raikage..." Sakura shook her head. "He may be stubborn but he still won't stand any chance against four other Kage."

"The only problem right now isn't Raikage, but the villagers." Sasuke said as he took another report and started to read it. "They have totally forgotten their former Hokage's threat and the assaults have been worse."

The three of them sighed as they knew that this would be a very long subject.

* * *

"Don't think you can escape." Obito heard a dark voice muse behind him as he fled. They had started to chase him the second he left his house. They were shinobis and very fast. He had tried to shake them of many times but they had found the track time after time. He was tired of being chased and the seal had started to bug him. What would they do if they captured him? The last thing he wished was to become beat to mincemeat by these muscular men.

He was so into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the trap. He gasped when he was pulled upside down up in a tree. He had a rope around his right foot. He growled and tried to break free from the ropes, but it was already to late.

"Gotcha!" the same dark voice mused. And suddenly he fell down on the ground. He hissed by the pain. His arms were hold by two other strong men.

"Well, well... The east himself is in a big trouble right now, isn't he?" A fist hit his cheek. Blood dropped from mouth.

* * *

Hinata was on her way to Yamanaka flower shop to buy a flower for Neji. As always she ended up listening to the newest gossip. This time Ino was extremily happy. She was really glad that with Ino no words were needed. She took care of the talk while Hinata just needed to listen, nod and agree with the things.

"Hina, so happy to see you again. How have you been?" They both embraced each other and exchanged some words.

"Guess what? Guess what? Kiba finally got the balls to do it." she waved with a hand with a silver ring.

"Congratulations." Hinata felt very happy for them, Ino and Kiba were made for each other. They both very so alike, loud and with short temper but still very pure hearted.

"I was seriously wondering if he ever ever would ask that. I even wondered to ditch him and choose some other, but we just always went on and on and now he finally came with a bouquet with flower... but of course the very wrong ones, Sweetpea... which means _shyness_. Wait... on second thoughts it may fit very good since he is very shy with these kind of things to wait 3 frigging years... Well, where were I again? Oh yeah, and then he went down on his knees and asked with a very sweet voice... `Ino, I know that I should have come earlier, but are you still free?'..."

Hinata wondered if Ino exaggerated a bit, because Kiba wouldn't really do such things as going down on his knees like a real romantic man. But what did she know about him after this many years? Humans change. She could only nod to that.

"...I were like 'Of course, I have been waiting and waiting and now _finally _you got a backbone and did this and dragged your back here, but yes why not?' Now it's just a whole wedding to plan and guests to invite. Do you think that I should take perms for the wedding? Oh no, maybe it wouldn't fit at all. I have planned sew a dress for myself but maybe not, I am terrible at sewing... But it costs so much to buy one. If I buy one I have to work even more than I do now and I will get shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep and then I would look like Corpse bride."

"Umm, Ino. Y-You can b-borrow my old dress if you want to." Hinata knew that beauty was very important for her friend. She spent almost an hour behind a mirror before leaving her house. Ino wouldn't really need it because she already was very beautiful but it had become like a very dangerous habit of her. Also all those diet she underwent...

"Hinata, you are wonderful. I seriously love you." she squeaked and dragged her friend towards her in a tight bear hug again. "I owe you one. Besides is it the red rose you want again?" she asked. "Heh. that will be no problem." Hinata watched her disappear to the back came back with a beautifully decorated rose.

She thanked Ino and took off.

* * *

"I heard that they dragged that Uchiha man somewhere." some old women discussed anxiously with each other. Hinata stopped her tracks after hearing that.

"I don't really care about him at all. May them curse him or whatever." the other woman hissed. Her friend agreed with her.

"Hmm, he could have strived for a good fate instead of creating a war because of a childhood crush." she said.

"That boy was so innocent and helpful before and even helped old people, but he was cursed like the other Uchihas." they both sighed.

"Or then he became nuts when that stone crushed half of his braincells."

Hinata started to run. What had they done to Obito? She was very worried right now. Neji had to wait. Obito was in danger.

_"Once again the murderer goes before your own relative. How pathetic!" _

Hinata gasped. What was that, it sounded very much like her own thoughts but why... Had she really not forgiven him? But why was she worried of him? She continued without any caring for that voice

_"You just forgave him for Naruto. Deep inside you you bear a grudge. Naruto just brainwashed you with his ninja way and love." _

"I-if he b-brainwashed me why did... did I even s-spend time with U-Uchiha-san?" she asked herself.

_"Because you loved Naruto and wanted to prove yourself to him?" _her inner voice sounded a bit insecure this time. This made Hinata stronger.

"H-how come we enjoyed our time together?" she dared to ask. "Me and _Obito."_

* * *

Obito coughed blood. It hurt everywhere, in his body and in his soul. Their grip was hard and he couldn't escape. They were going to beat him into a pulp. The shinobi restrained his wrist.

_"Hand over the Kyuubi or your son will die." He looked down at the infant in his arms. He enjoined that pained look in his old sensei's eyes. He snickered to the thought if Minato knew it was him, his old pupil threatening to kill their newborn son._

Another hit. If they kept going he would soon die, and he would go to hell. Hell, the place he deserved to be in. He was indeed a monster. Tears silently dropped down.

"See, the beast actually is a crybaby." the shinobi pressed him against the floor. "Or are you trying to show that you regret everything?"

"You know what, you are too late for showing that." He felt burning pain in his back. He had been whacked by a whip.

* * *

Hinata felt her tears trace down. She had to be there on time. Obito might have caused her pain but he had also actually been there for her, he had tried to help her when she was kicked out, everything had just become a disaster but still he tried to help her. He had helped her when Naruto was away and kept her thoughts away from Naruto. She didn't want to lose him, he was indeed a very precious part in her life. He was her other Naruto. And he was not allowed to disappear like Naruto. He had to stay. She was coming closer and closer. She felt warm inside, after all Obito and her relationship wasn't just established by Naruto.

Her eyes widened as she saw the man raise his fist full with chakra. Obito was almost unconscious his arms in a tight grip. She had to be fast now. She ran fast and faster. She had done this before, protecting someone dear to her. This was the same as the time she protected Naruto from Pain, but now she was stronger.

* * *

He looked up at the fist prepared for his end. He smiled sadly and shut his eyes and wanted.

"I am sorry 'Kashi, Naruto and Hinata." he mumbled. This was the first he used Hinata's name. How ironic that he would be in this situation. He just wanted to be free from this world. Soon he would see Rin.

Never he felt the pain. He opened his eyes. She had blue chakra around her arms. Twin lion fist.

The shinobis backed when her fist crushed against the man's ribcage. Once again she rescued him.

* * *

Hinata watched the man. He looked chocked and betrayed but he was also in pain after she hit him.

"W-why?" he asked her. "We did this for your sake." The words punched Hinata hard. For _her_ sake? She felt very bad now. Never had she ever wanted them to assault Obito even lesser for her sake.

She lowered her pose. She knew that she looked pathetic now. She shook. From guilt and anger.

"For _my_ sake?" she asked with a dangerous calm voice. She heard someone gasp behind him. Obito. This made her guiltier. "If that was the cause... Then you made me feel even worse." she looked him straight in the face and waited for the words to sink down in him. He looked startled seemingly he didn't understand her message at all. But soon he would understand.

"Tch." another one of the men said. "Aren't you a bit ungrateful towards us?" he moved threatingly against her. She didn't flink.

"Why would I be?" she mumbled. "I di-didn't even ask for this."

"You bitch!" He was about to strike her.

"Bastard, if you lay a finger on her..." he heard the Uchiha man shout. The man holding Obito restrained his arm so that he was interrupted.

Hinata let the man strike her, but he was stopped by his friend.

"Are you an idiot? We will get into trouble if Naruto know about this." he hissed. He pushed his friend away.

"He will never return! Letting this man out was the biggest mistake of his life!"

"He will return." Hinata was not going to give up that thought. "You think it was okay to broke your promise to him? You think that it was okay to start attacking on Obito after Naruto-kun disappeared?" The men were silent. "I don't care what you think of me, I may be unthankful. I don't need your pity... if you are going to hurt my friends. That just makes me feel even worse." Hinata felt very embarrassed after saying all this, this really had taken much courage.

The leader sighed.

"Let him go." he said. The men looked like they were about to protest but did as their boss said.

"You may be right, Hyuuga. We are not doing this because we want to, we will be in a deep shit if Hokage knows about this. What about if we order the whole village to leave that bastard alone if you keep your trap shut about this case?"

Hinata nodded, whatever if they just left Obito alone. The men grunted and went away.

Hinata turned towards Obito. He was a bit awestruck but was about to faint anytime. She ran towards him and caught him and was about to heal him. But suddenly he pulled her into a very big hug. She felt the air got pressed from her lungs. She was speechless, he had hugged her. _Hugged her._ She sloely felt how she became redder. Something wet dropped on her hair. Tears.

"Why?" he asked silently. "I said not to interfere with my business, still you..."

"B-because I am s-s-selfish." Hinata stuttered. This was the same answer she gave Naruto while protected him from Pain and it had the same meaning this time, but this was a strong friendship instead of love. "I d-don't care w-w-what happen to me... if... if it protects the one I cherish."

"I am the one who should have protected you." He hugged her more tightly

"W-why?" Hinata was feeling even more embarrassed. There was a long silence. A very long silence, her heart was about to explode. She almost believed that he had fainted. But if he had so, why hadn't he loosened his grip? She slowly glanced up. He was awake and looked down at her.

"Because..." he began. "...you are my other Rin."

**Once again, I am terribly sorry for not updating for a looong time. :( Yay the longest chapter ever in this story... Please review, it was very difficult to write down the things this time. It is very difficult to portray Hinata as a woman who stand on her own legs, because I think she rely a bit too much on Naruto in the canon storyline. And I refuse to believe that people in reality can be so kind and pure as Hinata is in the Naruto manga. **


	18. Fears and a glimpse of future

**Thanks for the reviews! Originally there was still a chapter before this one but I deleted it because it wasn't even an important one, it was more of a filler.**

**Another thing, in this chapter an OC will appear, but he won't have a big role in the storyline. Can you guess who the OC may be?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 17. Fears and a glimpse of future**

Slowly the months passed. Hinata hoped that Naruto would appear and fill the gap in her heart, she knew it could take days to months and even to years until they found a method to study that strange kekkei genkan. Sometimes Hinata lost hope in seeing her loved one. But she kept pushing her hope up again and again. She had to be strong since she would soon be a parent and therefore she wanted to be a strong shoulder her child could lean onto. But the worst part wasn't that, but that Naruto wouldn't be by their side maybe never meet his children. Therefore she kept her hope up and hoped to see her favorite blonde appear at the gate of Konoha. She always asked about clues. But Shikamaru came with the same answer:

"You know, since we don't know anything about the ninjas with the kekkei genkan we can't expect this to just take days."

"I understand." she mumbled sadly and took a handkerchief to dry her tears that had started to drop. "I am sorry to always bug you!"

Shikamaru smiled a bit to her. He understood her frustration and he knew why she was so desperate. But sadly he couldn't help her much with that, they had to work profoundly and concentrate. And it took time. Hinata had to keep her faith in them and just wait.

"You are worried about him?" he looked down at her round stomach. She slowly nodded. "You know, I am sure that he will be a strong kid. Remember that Naruto had no parent to rely on and look how strong he became. Have faith in your kid he might be as strong as his father. And besides he is lucky that he still has you."

Shikamaru's words comforted Hinata a bit, but still Hinata was worried about something. What about her? What if she died during the birth? Who would he then have?

"Actually... t-there is another probl..." she began. But another voice interrupted her.

"Yo, Shikamaru." It was of course no one else than Kakashi. Who could mistake his usual greeting? Obito followed him silently. "Oh, hello Hinata." Kakashi turned to her.

"For once you are in time, Kakashi." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, it is because I can't come up with excuses for being late since he won't leave me alone." Kakashi deadpanned and pointed towards the stoic man who just twitched his eyes.

"If I had some other things to do then I would leave you alone and you could continue with your lies." Obito said sarcastically. "So what about no?"

"What about yes? You can keep Hinata company while I and Shikamaru discuss with the Hokage." Kakashi argued back. Obito just nodded and glanced over to her. Hinata didn't mind it at all to be only her and Obito.

* * *

"So everything okay?" Hinata wasn't really paying attention to him. He sighed and poked her. She woke up from her thoughts.

"So-sorry?" she asked him. But she guessed that Obito knew that something was in her mind. The time they spent together had led them to be able to read each other like open books.

"You want him to come back." It wasn't a question but a single statement. Hinata nodded and felt her eyes get warm.

"I just don't want my child to be alone." she mumbled. Obito dragged her close to him and let her lean on his shoulder while he caressed her slowly. It really required much from him to do so but he still wanted to comfort her. Since he never really had done it after Naruto disappeared.

It still felt difficult to be able to sympathize with people but months with Hinata and Kakashi had taught him how to be a bit more human and open to feelings. By the time he started to show more emotions like concern and joy. That sadistic side of him reappeared only when he was angry or felt negative emotions.

"He won't be alone." he mumbled. Hinata just shook her head.

"What if I die when I give birth?" she whimpered. There was a silence, but the atmosphere remained calm.

"Why would you die?"

She was about to answer but he continued: "Silly girl, just because other Hyuuga women have died during the childbirth it doesn't mean that you also will." he softly poked her cheek. Hinata was a bit awed that he knew that but she guessed that he had studied about strong clans when he was in Akatsuki.

"Don't worry, you won't die. Because I will keep you alive."

* * *

_6 years later._

* * *

"You have to eat your carrots!" Obito threatened the young boy, who just pouted at him. He had the same foxy face as Naruto but the other looks were inherited from the Hyuuga clan and his personality belonged to the Kyuubi brat.

"But I hate them." he said and pushed the plate away. "Not gonna eat it."

Obito grumbled and glared at him. If there was something that tested his nerves it was this brat, Uzumaki Makoto. Of course he never lost it when he was around the young boy. Makoto was extremely stubborn when it was around food. He hated almost everything and it was an impossible task to feed him.

Hinata sighed as she took the plate and divided the food in two.

"Makoto, If you eat half of the carrots I will promise you to buy ice cream later, okay?" she asked in a kind voice. The pout disappeared from the boy's face and he took the plate.

"You are the best, mum!" they heard him say as he forced the orange pieces in his mouth while giving a disgusted look. They smiled warmly at him and his determination. Obito memorized to use that trick the next time he whined about the food. As he watched him he felt a bit warmer. He didn't mind Makoto at all, they both had got a very strong bond.

* * *

Hinata was watering the flowers as she watched Obito and Makoto train with the shuriken. She was very glad that she had survived and that she could enjoy her time with her son and other friends. Still she felt like a terrible mother for letting him grow up fatherless. Therefore she was very thankful to Obito for helping her with this and being by Makoto's side. Of course Makoto knew that Obito wasn't his biological father but he still viewed him as one. They were kind of a family, and with their dark hair they looked like relatives.

"You are drowning the flower." a voice said behind her. She squeaked by chock as she rapidly turned around and by mistake threw the rest of the water in the water can at Obito who was the one behind her. She squeaked again, by embarrassment.

"I am so sorry." she bowed many times.

"It's okay I frightened you. I was just going to say that I am heading home." he said, visibly irritated.

"Ah, okay. Well... see you tomorrow." an awkward silence. These years without Naruto had made Hinata more attracted by the Uchiha man. She often got embarrassed with him around. She really didn't know why, but it was maybe because they acted like a family and brought up a kid together.

"Look out!" suddenly they both lay top on top on the grass. They were soaked. Water was still dripping on them. They were staring on each other in awe. The second time they tripped over each other, but this time without a kiss. Instead awkward feelings. Hinata blushed. Suddenly a cackle interrupted their thoughts.

"Gotcha, gotcha." Makoto was holding his stomach by laughter. "Finally I tested that water technique uncle Kakashi learned me. Was it beautiful?"

"No!" Obito was visibly angry. Hinata memorized to scold her son later. It was sad that he was such a troublemaker.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Hinata said when Obito came out from the shower with a bathrobe and a towel around his neck. He just shrugged.

"Are my clothes dry?" he asked her but got the answer when he saw her hang them up onto the wiper in the garden. He sighed. "May I then borrow some of Naruto's clothes?"

"Yep, you should find them in the wardrobe in our bedroom."

When Hinata came out from the shower Obito had lit the fireplace and sat on the floor watching in the fire. She seated herself beside him. Her bathrobe tightly around her. She was thankful that he had lit it.

"Where did Mako go?" he asked.

"Kakashi took him out for ice cream. You remember that I promised him that, don't you?"

"I thought you bluffed him." he mumbled silently thinking of another way to make him eat in the future. No way he would buy him ice cream every time he refused to eat vegetables.

"If I bluffed him it wouldn't have worked in the future. Besides I never go back on my promises."

"Hn. Troublesome."

"Talking about him. Why, Obito-kun? He deserves to know." Hinata looked at the older man who looked sadly into the fire.

"He is just a kid. What could he understand of that?" He turned to Hinata. He looked guilty. "I will tell him when he is older."

Hinata had never liked that Obito kept his murders in darkness from her son, but she knew that it he didn't want to make Makoto feel bad and betrayed. But wouldn't he feel even more betrayed if the truth was revealed in a wrong way?

* * *

"Mum..." a voice far away called. Hinata mumbled something in her sleep, not really waking up. She felt someone nudging her arm. "Mum!" this time his voice woke her up. Hinata looked around in the dark room until she met a pair of scared white eyes.

"What is it, Makoto?" Hinata whispered sleepily and smiled towards him. She rolled further from the edge so that he could lie down beside her. "Did you have a nightmare again?" He nodded and sobbed. Hinata put a comforting arm around him.

"Do you want to tell mum about it?" she asked softly.

"It was very sad. I dreamt about dad. I met him but he just went away and I never reached him even if I ran." he started. Hinata felt herself become cold. Poor Makoto had never met his real father and it wasn't good at all. She felt terrible, he hadn't had a father figure to look up to or admire. Naruto would be proud of Makoto, if he met him.

_They still hugged each other after he had let her down from his back and kissed her._

_"I really hope that we will share the love for ramen." he mumbled to her. She giggled as she thought of a younger version of Naruto with a big pile of Ramen bowls while Naruto's pile was higher. "But I guess it is OK even if he won't love ramen. I am kinda excited to bring up a child." _

_"Mm-m. Didn't Shikamaru said that the next generation always is the King?" Hinata was sure that she had heard that before. _

_"Yep, that means that we have to protect our children well and train them to strong shinobis." They continued their way home going hand in hand. "I am really looking forward to this."_

"Mum." she heard a sad voice. She looked down at Makoto. His under-lip trembled. "Why did dad leave? Doesn't he want to be with us?" Those words made something twist painfully in her. She patted him on the head.

"Makoto, he never wanted to leave us." she comforted him. "He just had to do it. He had no other choice."

"Will he come back?" he asked her hopefully. Hinata watched down at him, this boy really held no grudge against Naruto. Makoto was still very forgiving. But how long would he remain this forgiving? It was just a question of time until he started to wear a grudge against his father and Hinata still didn't dare to tell how he disappeared, she wasn't sure what really happened and Makoto was still too young.

"Someday he will be back." she answered. The boy wanted to do pinky promise with her. She just laughed and held her finger against his small finger. She really hoped that she could keep this promise.

He forced a smile on his lips and said: "I am still okay with my life as it is. I have mum and Obito-nii and grandpa Kakashi and..." Hinata let her count all persons he had. Slowly the boy started to get more tired and soon he fell asleep. Hinata dragged him carefully into a tight hug and kept him like that until she also fell asleep.

**End of chapter 18. What did you think of Makoto? And what did you think of Obito and Hinata's relationship? **

**Note: In chapter 6 Hinata stated that his name would be Minato or Neji but I changed his name to a different. **


	19. Always by your side

**Thank you for the reviews :) Yay, someone liked Makoto. **

** Naww, the latest Naruto chapter gets me to think that Kishi is soon about to kill off Obito. It would be sad if he died, but maybe better so than that he lived on and suffered. It looks like Madara is controlling him with black Zetsu or something. Perhaps Obito had been controlled the whole time. Dunno. But I wish it was like that, since I really loved his character before he became evil. He was so different from the other cold Uchihas, but now he is totally the same... :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 18. Always by your side**

_They lay on top of each other and hugged each other. He was warm and big. Hinata felt how the warmth made her safe and how she wanted more of it. she looked up at his scarred face. He bent over and kissed her at the neck. _

_'I will keep you alive' those word he had said years ago always replayed in her mind, those words had been true. He had kept her alive, he had made her lucky. His mouth traced towards her mouth. She answered the kiss._

* * *

有没有人曾告诉你我很爱你 (Has anyone ever told you I love you very much?)

* * *

Hinata rapidly rose up from her bed totally shocked and disgusted with herself and her dream. Her heart beat fast at the thought of that, she felt herself become red. Why did she thought of Obito like that? All these years together she hadn't thought of him like anything more than a close family member, father or older brother, or maybe even husband. She buried her red face in the pillow and wished to be far away. Right then she heard a voice she last wanted to hear. Cold and masculine.

"Are you two finally awake?" Hinata glanced over to see Obito leaning against the door frame while watching them. _He bent over and kissed her at the neck. _She blushed at the memory and hid herself under the blanket. He frowned at her. He came closer and sat down at the edge of the bed and carefully shook the sleeping Makoto.

"You will be late for school if you don't wake up." he mumbled. Makoto yawned and rose.

"I don't wanna go." he wailed.

* * *

有没有人曾在你日记里哭泣 (Has anyone in your diary ever cried?)

* * *

Hinata felt embarrassed being around the older man. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. Everything had been normal yesterday, why wasn't it now? This feeling was scary still... wonderful.

It eased her feelings when she felt a small hand grasp her hand. She looked down at her smiling son.

"Please, piggy back." he pleaded and tried to give a puppy look. She both hated and loved that Makoto always succeeded with those innocent looks Hinata was about to bend over so that Makoto could sit down when she heard a chuckle. She looked up to see Obito smile at them Hinata watched at him. It was _that smile_ she loved. She looked down again.

The rest of the way she watched Obito carry Makoto at his shoulders. They laughed and had fun. Hinata giggled at them. She was really happy that Obito didn't look down at Makoto. Even if he never could view the boy at the same way as Makoto viewed him.

* * *

_有没有人曾告诉你我很在意 (Has anyone ever told you I'm so concerned)_

* * *

_"Sorry, I just can't... " Obito had turned his back to wards her. "I would really like to, but I can't steal him from Naruto. He isn't my child."_ _She saw him shake._

_"But he views you as his father." Hinata was shocked over that he had rejected that thing. There was a long silence. A painful silence. Obito's words had stung. Hinata knew better. This man was still a regretful man. He thought that he didn't deserve this. _

_"I am not a good father material. I don't how to act like one." he mumbled. "I never had parents, so tell me how I can be a good father figure to him. Besides..." He turned around to face Hinata. "Don't tell me that you have lost hope again! You would never come and suggested something like this." Hinata felt how her tears dropped. He was right she had lost hope about Naruto. He moved closer and hugged her._

_"Please, promise me that you... never will leave... me." _

_"I promise." _

* * *

Someone poked Hinata's forehead.

"We are here." Obito said to her when they arrived at the school yard. He lifted down Makoto from his shoulders. Suddenly they heard a voice call for them. Obito almost dropped Makoto from the shock but tightened the grip. Ino throwed her arms around Hinata.

"How are you Hinata? How was your weekend?" she started to babble on.

"Ino, be a bit careful with that stomach." Her husband, Kiba, walked a bit behind her with his big dog. A young boy sat on the dog's back. He had blond locks, stern eyes and red fangs on his cheeks. It was Kiba and Ino's eldest child Kubi Inuzuka. Kiba gave Obito an unpleased look while Akamaru growled. Obito ignored him. Kubi glared at Makoto who gulped.

"Wow, Ino. You have become big, is it a boy again?" Hinata was glad that Ino and Kiba was here to distract her.

"Actually we will get a daughter this time. Her name will be Mimi." Ino proudly told them. She let Hinata talk her stomach and laughed at some of the dialogues.

"I see that Makoto has grown." Kiba remarked. Makoto just blushed and started to fidget like his mother always would do. "He has good potentional to become a good ninja..." Kiba smirked at him. "But if he gets a better role model than... _that._" his voice become a hiss when he looked at Obito. Suddenly the aura became thick. The both men glared at each other. Hinata became cold when she looked at Obito, he had a very dangerous and dark look at his face.

Ino looked shocked. Makoto didn't knew what was going on, but it frightened him.

"Kiba, please..." Hinata whimpered. Kiba ignored her. It was like her best friend had turned against her right now. Kiba was always his normal self around only her, Shino and Ino. But when Obito was around he turned into a cold person that no one recognized. It was obvious that he never forgave Obito for killing his mother and the never would.

"Mum, what is going on?" Kubi asked his mother. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe both you and Makoto should go to your class."

Hinata kissed Makoto who reluctantly went. He then and then glanced over his shoulder.

* * *

在意这座城市的距离 (Concerned about the distance of this city?)

* * *

Obito and Kiba's quarrel was the only thing that Makoto could think about. He knew that something was off, why were so many people hostile towards his Obito-nii? Makoto couldn't understand.

Suddenly a shadow towered over him. He looked up to see Iruka just shook his head with a disappointed look. "You could pay attention to the class."

Makoto sighed, he liked Iruka. His teacher would take him out for ramen sometimes then he always told him wonderful stories about his dad. In school he was fair towards everyone and even punished Makoto when he did something bad.

"Sorry."

* * *

_我听见有人欢呼有人在哭泣 (I hear someone cheering and someone crying)_

* * *

Obito hit the tree. He was still angry about that Inuzuka man. If he only could kill that bastard.

_"You haven't told him have you?" he spat. "Or are you afraid that he would view you as a monster?" _

_That lit the fire in Obito's fury he darted towards the Inuzuka man. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and managed to hold him. Ino also tried to stop her husband._

_"Don't cause a scene!" she scolded them. "Come here, Kiba. We are going home." He dragged her husband away. The both men still glared at each other._

_"Don't. Ever. Tell. Him." Obito mouthed every word in a deadly voice. _

He couldn't let Makoto know. Not yet. He loved Makoto very much. Like Kakashi and Hinata he had also become a meaning in his life. If he ever lost that meaning he didn't know what to do. Thanks to Makoto he had started to forget his grudge against Naruto. How was it possible to hate a person who was so similar to one you loved?

* * *

_"Remember this, Uchiha. She belongs to Naruto!" _

Hinata thought about what Kiba had told Obito. She had told this to herself every time that dream came back to her memory. She hit her pillow hard, not caring how many times she had abused it that day. She just couldn't stop thinking of him, those mismatched eyes, those scars, that black and spiky hair. It was like someone had glued a big poster of him in her brain.

"You are odd today." he sat down by her side. "What are you thinking about?" She turned and looked at a photo of Naruto. It had been so many years... still no sign of him. Sometimes she wondered if that had just been a dream. _A very long and wonderful dream._

"Hina. You haven't lose your hope again, have you?" He moved a bit closer. Hinata didn't watch him but she felt that he was very close and it made her heart beat hard. She almost imagined that he heard it. "He will come back."

* * *

Makoto was so happy, since Iruka had invited him to Ichiraku's and payed for two bowls.

On the way he saw an old man, or he thought that he was old. He had some wrinkles and long dark brown hair, and a dark yukata. He was carrying something that looked like heavy things. Makoto remembered how Obito had learned him to be polite and help people who seemed to have it though so he ran to the man and tugged in his yukata. He looked down. Makoto gasped, he also had white eyes. The man also looked like he recognized Makoto even though his eyes narrowed at the young boy.

"Can I help you with those, sir?" he asked with a shy voice and started to fidget. The man's glare softened and he gave one of the things to him.

"Whoa. They are heavy." he gasped. The man chuckled.

"Say me, are you also a Hyuga?"

"Yep, or actually my father is from the Uzumaki clan and my mother is from the Hyuga clan. Besides my name is Uzumaki Makoto..." Makoto started to babble on without noticing how the man had stopped and watched him, or studied him.

* * *

但却无法忘记你的脸 (But I can't forget your face)

* * *

Hinata had been in the shower and came out with her bathrobe, she lit the fire in the fireplace. Still it was cold in the house. She turned around and saw that a window was open. She shuddered and was about to go and shut it when she felt someone wrap long arms around her. A blanket was around both of them.

For once everything felt a bit better. She leaned against him.

"You're warm." she pointed out and wished to sink in into his heat.

"Hn." he grunted. They sat there in silence and watched the flames together. The evening was beautiful. And warm.

有没有人曾告诉你我很爱你 (Has anyone ever told you I love you very much?)

**End of chapter 18. **

**I didn't mean to bash Kiba at all :( Some people are still like that towards Obito...**

**Besides those Chinese texts are from a song name _'Has anyone told you'_** **by Chen Chusheng. I mixed the order a bit... So it isn't really the same as in the real lyrics... I don't own these lyrics or this song.**


	20. Future can change people

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**PLEASE READ! Some people have asked if Hinata and Obito are going to have a child in future. Well it's up to you readers to decide... Then if people want them to have a child do you want a lemon scene with Hinata and Obito? This story will become M rated and a bit longer... (I was going to write one, but a very mild one, since I am not so good in writing such scenes)So please TELL ME if you want lemons and another child, I am writing this story to entertain you and it wouldn't be fun to write a lemon scene without a warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 19. Future can change people**

When Hinata woke up next day she had no idea of how much her life would change...

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her bed. The burned out flame and the ashes in the fireplace. Outside the raindrops smattered against the window. Another thing she noticed was she was still in her bathrobe and lay on the floor. It took few seconds to notice that she was half lying on someone.

Hinata's heart skipped when she felt how her hand touched bare skin, warm skin. Scarred. Tanned. She felt with her hand how his chest slowly vibrated in breaths. Obito was still sleeping. His face was turned against her. Hinata felt herself become nervous. Just what had happened. The only thing she remembered was that she watched the flames together with him... And what happened then?

Hinata became ice cold. What had they done? Why? She withdraw from him and crawled to a corner of the room sitting down watching the sleeping man. She felt guilty of this situation. Ever since Naruto had departed from Konoha she had started to do things behind his back. At first everything had been mistakes, like that kiss when they fell on top of each other, but by the time they spent with each other the things that happened to them became more and more intentional. And by the time they saw each other they bond grew tighter and tighter.

And then another thought hit her, they had never picked Makoto up from school. She rose and ran to his bedroom panicked. What kind of mother was she? Letting her child go home in the dark. She couldn't help but let hear tears fall and wish that Makoto was there.

Her panic eased when she saw the 5-year-old boy lie in his bed with his blanket half on him and half on the floor. Hinata seated herself on the edge of his bed and caressed his cheeks.

"Thank Kami." she whispered and placed a kiss on his head. Feeling guilty that she didn't say goodnight to him.

* * *

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

* * *

"So you will follow me to school? What about Obito-nii?" Makoto looked skeptical.

"He... He won't come today." Hinata lied, she knew that he would come, but right now she needed distance and time for thinking about things and about this man. Since she didn't want to explain anything she was glad that Makoto bought it and didn't ask why Obito wouldn't come.

"Mum, yesterday I met a nice man..." he started to tell her.

"Makoto, haven't I told you that you shan't talk to strangers." Hinata sighed as she felt worried for him. Her son just nodded sadly and looked down at his feet. The discussion had died before it even started. The rain didn't fell for nothing.

"Listen, I am sorry for yesterday. Today I will bring you up, okay?" she told him when they stayed outside the school gate. "We can do something fun afterwards." she promised him. Makoto lightened up.

"Yeah, that is a promise, mum." he told her. She felt happy that he finally smiled.

* * *

_When it's not worth dying for?_

* * *

_"I am doing this because I love you, Naruto-kun." it had required very much courage from this shy girl to open her heart and confess her love at the same time she stood there and risked her life for his sake..._

Those memories she had cherished long ago where about to fly away with the wind. It was sad, but during these all years without him she had started to lose her hope forever. She had really forsaken that ideology and nindo. It didn't help to push on herself, sooner or later she fell apart again and again. It was like a burden to force herself to believe that Naruto would appear again.

Hinata still loved him, but a part of her told her to let go. That part had sadly started to look after another one.

This person had been by her side since Naruto disappeared. He had encouraged her and supported her as much as possible. It had hurt very much when she started to realize that she day for day started to turn her back against her husband who she promised to love forever.

* * *

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

* * *

_"__Sorry, I just can't... " He couldn't stand looking into those pleading eyes. He turned around and watched the wall instead. The offer was impossible, after everything he had taken from Naruto she was still asking him to take away his son. He had grown to love the child, but this was going to far... Didn't she see that adopting Makoto would force her to remarry and she loved Naruto and he loved her. Their partnership would just lead to problems and at the end everything would be worse than it was before. Not only they would suffer but also Makoto. _

___"He view you as his father." Hinata begged him. Something twisted painfully in him. How could she expect him to take care of a child? He had grown up alone and had no idea what it was like to have a parent. Hinata would never suggest something like this if she hadn't lost her hope again. She kept on pushing herself while he saw her broke down. This time she also broke down. He promised her to always be by her side and he would keep this promise..._

* * *

___Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

* * *

Obito lay on the sofa while thinking of the past. He really hoped that he had taken the right decision even though it had hurt himself, if things weren't this complicated he would have chosen her suggestion. He really would have loved to.

Another problem was the other people in this rotten village. They seemed to mind everything they did.

_'Remember, Uchiha, that she belongs to Naruto!'_

Obito gritted his teeth when he remembered those words. He really wished that she belonged to him instead. Why did he always had to fall for a woman who loved someone else?

Suddenly he felt how her his hand started to tremble. He frowned. And lifted it to take a closer look. It stopped to tremble. He thought that he had imagined things.

CRASH.

He turned around to see that a photo had fallen from the wall. The glass of the frame was crushed and pieces had scattered around. Slowly he made his way there and picked up the photo. It was a photo from her and Naruto's wedding. He felt pain. In his finger. He saw how the blood dropped from a newly cutted wound.

* * *

_And you look for a place to hide?_

* * *

Hinata was soaked by the rain still she continued her walk. She had no idea why her legs had lead her to this place. She looked at the Hyuuga compound. This place was so full of memories from her childhood, it was one of the few places that reminded her of her old life. She remembered how she trained with her father and how he always shook his head in disappointment. She remembered how her mother filled that part her father never could fill with kindness. Also Ko had filled that part as her father even though he just was her guard. Even though Hanabi and her bond had been a bit rocky at the beginning they had ended like good friends and loving sisters. Hinata wondered if she was the Hyuuga heiress instead of her, since she had always thought that Hanabi would make a better leader than her. Even Neji-niisan would have been a good heir.

The thought of him made her to turn around and leave. But then she heard a familiar voice:

"Why don't you come in?"she turned around and saw that her father had come out. She felt a bit embarrassed.

* * *

_Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_

* * *

Hinata looked around in the living room. It looked exactly like when she was thrown out. The walls were made of thin rice papers. Instead of chairs there was pillows. Her father motioned to her to sit down on a pillow by a low table. She noticed a drawing that looked like it was drawn by a very young child. she picked it up and watched it. It looked like the person was her, a child and Obito.

_"Mum, yesterday I met a nice man..." _

"He is a loving child." Hiashi said. Hinata was shocked to hear something something like this from him. Hiashi had never said anything good about her as a child and he praised her son. But why? Was he trying to get on her good side again? "I am a bit surprised that you never told me that you were with children. Also I am a bit surprised over your relationship with that Uchiha man."

"Dad, we are not together... like that." Hinata blushed. Would he hate her now for going against his will? Would he hate her for not killing Obito? To her surprise he just chuckled.

"It's none of those things I was going to talk about with you."

Hinata felt a bit relieved over that he wasn't going to scold her even more. The least thing she wanted was to get kicked out again. Hiashi just sighed and to her surprise he suddenly bowed. "I am sorry, Hinata. For everything I have done I beg you for forgiveness."

First she was stunned, she slowly sucked in his words. After that she had started to understand them she felt how a strong burden was lifted away from her chest. He apologized... Did that mean that everything was fine again?

"Due to all these things that has happened it had helped me to open up to other thoughts." he started. "I was actually already going to apologize to you years back, but I never had the time. When Naruto disappeared I got even more work and it pains me very much that I couldn't be by your side and support you, but on the other hand I have never been there to support you."

Hinata fought with hiding her tears of happiness. She felt so happy and so warm inside to now finally be back here.

"Now yesterday was the first time I heard about you after all these years, it was thanks to your son. He helped me with carrying some things back here and babbled on the whole time. I was first a bit peeved that he always mentioned that man."

"But Obito has..." Hinata started but her father silenced her.

"Your son said that he always had been there for you ever since Naruto disappeared... is it so?"

"Makoto thinks very highly of him." Hinata told.

"I noticed that." Hiashi nodded. "And you what do you think of him?" This made Hinata's stomach skip a bit. She felt herself blush. Her father just smiled and nodded. "I see."

* * *

_One, 21 Guns_

* * *

When Hinata came home she was a bit shocked that she found her house cleaned and that Obito was sound asleep on the sofa. The vacuum cleaner lay on the floor beside the sofa. She smiled at him. Obito had cleaned for them. This was why she had grown to love him this much, because he was so caring.

It was a bit ironic that she would grown this close to a person who had once killed hundreds of persons. Hinata remembered how she had been afraid of him at first. She was still afraid of him, but at the same time she loved him more and more.

She sat down at the edge of the sofa and watched him sleep.

"Arigatou, Obito-kun."

"You are welcome." she heard him grunt. Hinata hadn't expected him to be awake at all. She felt her head became light, he drew her on top of him so that she wouldn't fall from the sofa. "Don't faint."

"I... I... w-wasn't go- ... going to." she stuttered. He didn't answer but started to rock her. Hinata felt like a child again, this made her to feel a bit better.

"You are all wet."

"I know."

"Still you have no problem in soaking me and the sofa?" he chuckled. She rose but he dragged her back. "I was just joking around. It doesn't matter to me."

Obito seldom joked. He was always so dark and serious, a typical trait from his clan.

"You are not like Naruto at all." she pointed out. He poked her at the head.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? After all I once said that you are my other Rin still you insult me." Hinata just didn't understood what he meant. She wasn't insulting him at all... And what had it to do with her being his other Rin? She had never understood what he meant by that never had she even cared, but today she wanted to know. "Perhaps you still should go and change. Mako's school will soon end."

* * *

Lay down your arms

* * *

"That will not go." Obito read the ticket again. He found it a bit amusing when Makoto had given them both a handmade ticket where it was written that he would give them massage in 10 minutes straight without salary.

"But I spent so much time in making these even Iruka-sensei liked it." the boy had really tried his best.

"I know one who would like to have a massage." Hinata said, she thought of Hiashi and how much he was aging also he would like to spend more time with his grandschildren.

"Don't worry grandpa Kakashi would like to..." Obito looked at Kakashi who also read his ticket, his eyes twitched.

"For Kami's sake, stop calling me grandpa!" he interrupted "It is already enough that Makoto does it..."

"But you have white hair, you look like an elder." the boy pointed out. Kakashi always hated that he was referred as an elder just because of his hair color. He couldn't help it that he had white hair.

"And you have started to get a crooked back." Obito teased. Kakashi looked at his teammate a very long time, he was deciding whether he he should act like always, strangle him or argue back.

Both Hinata and Makoto where watching the two men bicker with each other while Hinata had offered to use her ticket. IT had of course lit up the boy very much and he did a very good job with it. They couldn't help but laugh to the two men. They both reminded Hinata of Naruto and Sasuke or even Kiba and Shino. It was really interesting that every team had the same pattern. This pattern would always stay.

* * *

Give up the fight

* * *

When Obito looked in those eyes of Hinata's father he couldn't help but feel how something twisted painfully in him. Even though the Hyuuga man seemed formal and okay with him Obito couldn't help but feel that he still wore a grudge against him for killing that Hyuuga boy long ago.

"Uchiha-san. I know that we have haven't had a good start at all." he began. "I was just so... furious at the beginning." Obito just stared at his legs without saying anything he didn't even know what to say or what to feel at the moment. Slowly and slowly the past started to haunt him like alway. Wasn't it enough that he always was reminded of his misdeeds? Why must he now talk with somebody who probably hated him for it?

"I even ordered my daughter to kill you."

_He pinned her down at the ground and forced her to stab him. She fought against him but he was stronger. the only thing he wanted right then was to get stabbed by her. He couldn't wait until this Hell was over. _

_But little had he expected her to take the stab instead. The kunai engraved her fair skin and sunk into her hand. Everything stopped. He had hurt someone again._

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"I am terribly sorry for causing you this trouble, Uchiha-san. After all you have been by Hinata's side for a very long time and I am very thankful for that." He bowed.

"You are wrong. I have no right to take your apology... not after everything else I did." He stormed out from the Uchiha compund. Hinata ran after him.

"What's wrong?" she shouted.

He hit a tree and sunk down.

"_What is wrong? _Don't you remember at all? I am supposed to sit behind bars instead of standing her and abuse this tree."

Tears dropped. He felt so guilty to everything to everyone. Hinata stopped talking and moved slowly closer.

He gasped as he remembered that this very woman also had had to go through pain when he killed her cousin. Still she tried to comfort him. He didn't deserve this at all.

"Don't come closer. I don't need your concern." He said a bit too harsh. She winced sadly.

**_Shit._**He thought, regretting it. He had pushed her away again…

"Well… I go home…" Hinata was about to go. Obito wasn't going to do this again. He grabbed her wrist

"Stay." He ordered. Deep inside he wanted her there by his side,

"But…" she began. He dragged her next to him and held her wrist hindering her from going away. He watched her. She looked nervously at her knees. Probably confused over her actions.

"_Monster!"_

"_Everybody suffers thanks to you!"_

"Kill me!" he ordered. Like she knew what was going to come she turned around and glared. Her white eyes pierced him.

"Stop!" she said. "Stop, saying those things to me." He became speechless by the harsh tone of her voice. Soon her eyes became softer and a bit sad.

"I know that pain. That day long ago when healing you-" she began. "-I felt that awful darkness."

After she confessed that she looked a bit ashamed like she felt guilty seeing a private thing of him.

"I see!" he said emotionless, not knowing if he liked that she had felt his pain.

"Why did you hide it?" she asked a bit with concern. "It is not healthy. You are in a great depression, you-"

"I don't deserve your concern!" he shouted. She flinched. Trembling he let her arm go.

He was nothing, nobody… He was an object. That was what he thought.

"You know what…" Hinata started. Obito glared at her reluctantly to even listen what this woman was going to say, but little did he know that she wasn't going to give up. "It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."

He gasped at those words. He had heard them before. Rin used to say that when she nursed his bruises. Now this woman used them. Even though it was a different person it still had the very same effect on him. Tears dropped. He sunk towards her. His head lain on Hinata's shoulder sobbing. She was so warm and comfortable.

Slowly she put her hand comfortingly around him. A bit shy with this action. Seldom she was the one to comfort another one. But Obito needed her by his side and she didn't mind staying by his side. Someone had to pull him together and sooner or later repair him.

"When you say that you don't deserve this. Do you probably mean that you-?" she began.

"Regret everything I've done?" he ended her sentence. She nodded. "What I did, will never be forgiven neither by the other people nor by myself." she heard him murmur. "It is too late. I chose the wrong path from the very beginning."

"May I ask you why...?"

"Long ago I saw this world as a lie. I just wanted to create another world where everyone was happy." Hinata heard him murmur. She felt very sorry seeing someone she loved suffer like this. This thing was going to torture him in his whole life. Why did the Uchihas have to suffer so much? It was just so unfair. "Why do you keep forgiving me?" She also wanted to know that, she was supposed to hate him. But still he reminded herself so much of her and after learning to know him and his good side she had started to understand this man. "Why do you keep reminding me about her?"

"About who?"

"Rin." Hinata felt a sting of fury in her, why did he keep on reminding her about how much she reminded him of another woman he loved? Why was she angry at this girl she never met?

_"She was a bit like you. I bet that you two would have become good friends…"_

Kakashi's words made her feel guilty. Rin had surely been lucky to have such good teammates and Hinata would really have liked to meet her and maybe also become friend with her. But still why was she feeling hostile? She wasn't jealous, was she? This was the same feeling as she watched how close Sakura and Naruto were, she had overcome that feeling after getting together with Naruto.

Hinata let the Uchiha man go. He looked up at her.

"I am so sorry that I remind you of your pain." she mumbled and rose but he dragged her back.

"You misunderstood. I didn't mean it like that." Hinata stared at the ground not saying a word. She thought of him how he also reminded her of a dark version of a loved one. "Look at me." He lifted her chin. Reluctantly she did as he said. She felt her face become warm. Never before had she noticed how beautiful he was even thought he was scarred. She was about to look away but he was keeping her from doing it.

"You like me, don't you?"

Her heart beat fast when the truth was thrown into her face. That she never had understood before. The one she slowly had started to love was now Obito, even though everything bad they had done to each other. At the end he had filled Naruto's part. He had even loved to never leave her. Hinata had just hid her feelings because she felt so unfaithful. And she had still loved Naruto for a very long time after he disappeared. She felt her tears drop. And nodded. She was about to say something but he was faster and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_'I am sorry, Naruto-kun.'_

**End of chapter 19. **

**The longest chapter, over 4000 words :) **

**Once again I ask you if you want lemons and another child. Please answer, you can either write it in your review or PM me. **

**Besides those lyrics where from_ '21 Guns'_ by _'Green day' _I don't own these lyrics or this song. From now on till the end of this story I will use songs. Because I often get inspiration when listening to music. **


	21. Behind the mask

**Thank you for the reviews. There will be a lemon scene but not yet in this chapter (maybe some hints), I guess it's okay to have one since nobody is objecting against it. If cause nobody has realized it yet, but this story is now M-rated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 20. Underneath the mask**

Hinata and Obito decided that it was best to keep their love as a secret from everyone. They knew that nobody would accept that, for Hinata it would mean that she had betrayed Naruto and she would get in trouble. For Obito the consequences would be very harsh and he would be punished even harder than Hinata. Another reason they didn't want everybody to know was Makoto, what would happen to him and how would he take the truth?

_"Someday he will be back." she answered. The boy wanted to do pinky promise with her. She just laughed and held her finger against his small finger. She really hoped that she could keep this promise._

Hinata cringed when she remembered that promise. She hugged the young boy tightly before kissing him goodnight. Tears dropped at his spiky blue hair, but he was too tired to notice that. He fell asleep in her lap and she just sat there crying while she rocked him.

_'I am sorry, Makoto' _

* * *

_Weak with white which I can't get used to_

* * *

Obito lay on the roof when she found him. He helped her up and dragged her tightly to him. Both looked up at the black starry sky while holding hands. The wind was chilly but none of them was affected by it, it felt strange that their feelings could warm up them like that, but it was the miracle of love to be ignorant of everything else but the loved one.

"You are crushing me." she told him. He just chuckled, but loosened the grip. Hinata blushed at the chuckles, he really sounded happier. But was he that happy in reality. She put her hand on him and was about to control if his chakra was that hollow it had been those years ago when she healed him. Her hand trembled a bit, she didn't dare to feel that again. How had he lived those 16 years with that feeling inside him?

"Don't do that." he grumbled and gripped her hand. Instead she felt his lips brush against the top of her head, he dragged her closer. "I just don't want to care about that thing inside me."

"Why not?"

"It just make me feel depressed and like my happiness get sucked from me." What was done was done and couldn't be changed. Obito hated that saying, but he knew it was true and in his cause those words tortured him every day. He had failed to make a better world and instead he had made it much worse... So why not just build a wall that divorced the happiness from the sorrow. His sorrow would always wear an unbreakable mask, better than the one he let Naruto crush during the war.

"Sorry, I... I didn't know." Hinata cursed herself over that she once again reminded him of pain and 'Hell' this man called this world. She silently wondered if she would have cracked up when she got the bad news about Naruto. Wouldn't she also liked a world where Naruto still was there, and Neji, her mother, Kurenai's husband and the others who had died? That question she had asked herself many times before, all these years. Just when she looked at Obito she couldn't help but thinking of those _ifs. _It was true that Mooneye plan just had been genjutsu but still...

"It's okay. Let's not think about it." He brushed his chin on her head. Hinata was more pressed towards him. She felt warm skin towards her face and sadly also towards her mouth. His shirt was not wholly buttoned. Hinata felt light headed when she felt his smell. That gave her the same feeling as when she was with Naruto long ago.

Obito got stiff and withdrew. "You... are tickling me by your face."

"N-no, I am not." Hinata stuttered red as a tomato. It was his fault for dragging her so close. Then a thought struck her... "Y-you aren't t-ticklish, are you?"

Then Obito realized his big mistake. _Lesson one, never tell anybody that you are ticklish..._ Before Hinata could attack him he pinned her down. He didn't want her to take advance of him like that. He wasn't going to let him being humiliated by a girl much younger than him even much more innocent. He simply bent over and kissed her neck. She giggled a bit, but also eeped. _So she was also ticklish? _

* * *

_ Just a sigh echoes_

* * *

Shikamaru was in deep thoughts, this time not even shougi could help him in concentrating.

During these years they had made a great success in the researching about where Naruto was, they had pinpointed his chakra to be around a small area near a forest in Iwagakure. It was a great success so far but there was a problem... Naruto's chakra was pinpointed in four different areas near the first spot of chakra. It was like he was divided into four pieces and scattered all around. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought of that his body had been slit up with all intestines scattered around. That would be a good explanation to this, but at the same time it was _impossible _since then nobody could detect Naruto's chakra* This was the problem that had taken this much time... If they someday would solve this problem everything would turn back to normal again.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji called for his friend. He woke up from his trance and put another shougi character. "You are thinking about something, aren't you?"

"This with Naruto is driving us all crazy." Shikamaru wasn't going to let this strange jutsu beat his intelligence at all. Thinking about this made him frustrated and very angry, who could make their leader disappear like that? If it was intentionally they had attacked him then why had they done it? What was their motive?

Chouji just looked sadly into his crisp bag. The thought of Naruto made him a bit sad. The man didn't deserve this at all. Who would go against Naruto?

"We will find him..." he continued to tell himself and others who grew insecure about this. What had happened with us? Where is the Will of fire? Where is the determination? There was so many things the Akimichi man wanted to scream out, but he never dared to do so instead he sat there eating and eating...

"I also think that we should start to worry about this." a voice was heard. They recognized it as Kiba's voice. His wife and old teammate Shino had joined him... Ino looked a bit ashamed while Shino kept himself in the shadow like always.

"Why is it like that?" Chouji wanted to know. Shikamaru had a clue where this subject was leading, and he had right about it...

"I am worried about Hinata." Kiba continued while he growled. "Her relationship with that Uchiha traitor makes me ill..."

Shikamaru sighed there was things he both agreed and disagreed with in Kiba's statement. There was something that told him that he should be worried for the shy kunoichi, during these years she had slowly turned darker and to more somber. But again it was known that Kiba held a grudge against Obito and that he never would forgive the Uchiha man, therefore Shikamaru could not really take that part seriously. It might just be exaggerated and based on the Inuzuka man's hatred.

"I think that we should let Hinata be alone. Why? Because she isn't a child anymore. She has her own right to decide over her life and..." Shino started to ramble on, knowing that nobody would listen.

* * *

_Though I'd be saved if I only knew the color of the sky_

* * *

Rabbit was a bit insecure about this. It was six years since she had been assigned to an ANBU mission. She would travel to the Land of Tea and deliver a top secret and a very important gift to a customer. Sasuke was silent and let her read through the mission scroll. After she finished she looked up again.

"I hope that you understood the mission without more questions." he stated with his emotionless voice while his eyes were piercing her.

"H-hai, hokage-sama." Rabbit wasn't really sure if she liked the way Sasuke lead Konoha. He was far much colder and serious than what Naruto had been. While Naruto would chat and joke with his subordinates, Sasuke went direct to the subject and didn't allow side-tracks in the discussion.

"I expect you to succeed. You will leave at dawn" he continued and started to write some reports. Rabbit bowed thankfully and teleported herself away when he dismissed her with a "Get lost."

* * *

Behind the mask Rabbit felt the tears drop down on her cheeks but nobody saw it, she was happy that as an ANBU you never had to remove the mask.

She didn't cry because of the rudeness of the Hokage, she just didn't want to become a ninja again. All these years as a normal civilian had led her to think of another possibly lifestyle. Rabbit had during these years developed a fear from the outer ninja world, it was mostly due to those broken promises of loved ones who promised to return but never did so. And the bloodbath was too much.

_"I promise I will be back in three weeks." He mumbled into her hair. "Remember that you are never alone. You have Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino and the rest of the Konoha here." He said. She nodded, he was right about that. She had the others, but right now she felt very down. She knew that it was due to the strained relation to the Hyuuga house. As Naruto read her thoughts he added: "Don't worry about that… Hiashi will soon change his mind about Obito." He said. "Everything will be fine!"_

_"Promise me that you will be careful." She watched him with narrowed eyes._

_"Of course I will always be careful." Naruto laughed. He was confused when she put her hand out._

_"Pinky promise!" she said in a stubborn voice. Naruto rolled his eyes, but reached out his hand. She giggled a bit._

That was what he had promised her but like many others he never returned... Rabbit didn't want to be the same as those ninjas. She wanted to return safely and continue live here with Makoto and Obito. She hated her ninja duty so much. Maybe there was a chance for her to be normal in the future,

It was so unfair that she had to be apart from these people she had started to consider as a family. They had got a special part in her heart, therefore she wanted to return to them so that they could still remain as a special part in her.

* * *

_I want to someday forget even the deep struggling breaths_

* * *

_Everything was unclear, his thoughts, his feelings. He didn't know where he was at all, he tried to put out his hands, but his body refused to obey him. Had he even a body? How long had he been there?_

_He remembered saying goodbye to someone dear to him, he remembered that he promised this person to return safely and then... What?!_

_Who was he? What was the meaning of this? What was the meaning of this suffering life?_

_Think, think, think._

_If he just could remember her face... or even his own._

* * *

___When even the strength of wishing so seems shriveled up_

**_End of ch 20._**

**Soon I will go on a journey far away for 10 days, and that sadly means that there won't be a chapter during that time. :( But I will try to write at least a chapter before it.**

**The song used today was: _'Chizuru' by 'the Gazette' _****the lyrics are in Japanese, used the English translation. **

**Besides is Obito too Ooc? Just wondering, because years might change people to better persons... Even though it just was a bit over six years since he returned to Konoha do you think he should be darker? **

***notice: I am not sure about this with chakra and death, but somewhere I read that ninja's need an amount of chakra to live... So maybe it is the same thing in this case, dunno.**


	22. Not so innocent

**Thank you for the reviews and YES I AM ALIVE. I came recently home from a long vacation and the there HAD to be plannings for this chapter, everything went smoothly before the computer got problem with the hardware. Thank you for your patience :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 21. Not so innocent**

In horizon the winter sun was setting, it made the sky look orange. Due to the warmth most of the snow had melted, but that didn't mean that it was warm out.

Hinata trembled and wrapped her white ANBU coat tighter around her body, it didn't help at all. She had run hours without any resting, but that wasn't necessary she just wanted to come home. Her mission was fortunately completed and now a soft and warm bed awaited for her. Hinata was exhausted.

The mission had taken a bit longer than expected, for the first she had had to hid herself from rogue nins, because she didn't want to get into unnecessary fights. Due to that she had even had to take a longer route across the ice cold climate of the land of lighting. Because of the lack of warm clothes she had caught a small flu, she had stayed in an inn for some days until she got healthy again. When she finally arrived to The Land of Tea she was rudely welcomed by her customer who was furious for the late arriving, he had even given her less money than what they had decided. As kind as Hinata was, she had excused herself and behaved in a good manner even though the rude comments.

For safety Hinata had taken the longer route home, she had better luck this time since the weather was warmer and the snow was melting. Or so she thought... Unfortunately she slipped when stepping on a icy tree branch. Hinata fell. She felt how something sharp cut in her shoulder, she hissed in pain.

Hinata lied there on the icy ground for a while... She caressed her shoulder with her hand, it hurt and something warm, wet and a bit sticky was dropping on her palm.

A small cut wasn't going to stop her from continuing her journey. Hinata felt her hope grow for every step she took, she had missed them so much. Determined she slowly rose and continued her journey towards Konoha.

* * *

Obito lay on the coach, it was already past midnight. He had already put Makoto to sleep and was about to go and sleep. It felt like he had drunk many coffee cups, but he just couldn't sleep. A pounding pain in his back head was slowly spreading through his head, spreading from temple to temple and to his forehead. Suddenly it hurt in his one eye, there where his sharingan should be.

THUMP

The sound made the Uchiha man frown. He groaned and rose from the sofa. Obito hoped that it wasn't Makoto who had fallen from his bed while sleeping, it wouldn't be a surprise since he had that habit to do so. It wasn't possible because no cries were heard.

"I am home." a gentle voice said. Obito turned around to see her stand right behind him. Hinata removed her mask and almost dropped it when she was crushed into a hug.

She trembled a bit by the cold. Obitos grip tightened around her. Just then her wound in the shoulder ached. She winced and he let her go. Shocked by the sound. Smelling an unpleasant smell. Blood colored her ANBU jacket. First he panicked but then he calmed himself and told himself that it wasn't serious at all, since she still had had energy to hug. Obito tried to take off her coat but she tugged in it.

"Don't." she whispered.

"You are hurt. Let me heal that." He gripped her wrist fiercely to see goosebumps. She was freezing... Obito helped her on her feet and went to the bedroom where she could cover herself in blankets.

"Wait a moment, I will be back with the first aid kit."

* * *

Hinata should have gone the hospital instead of break one of her promises to the man. The only thing Hinata had thought about when arriving at the gate was to come and show that she had kept at least one of his promises and being dragged into a warm hug.

"Take off your clothes." she heard Obito say. Hinata glanced over to see him in the door carrying a red kit whit a white cross on.

"It is so cold." she gritted her teeth.

"Do as I say." he coldly demanded. Hinata reacted a bit to the cold voice. Was he angry now? Was he angry at her for breaking the one promise? Obito sat down at the edge of the bed. He looked at her, something in his sight made his anger to calm down. Hinata looked so vulnerable and insecure so that he felt guilty of being like that. "I will keep you warm while healing you." He finally said and yanked his dark purple sweater of him revealing his naked torso. Hinata felt herself blush. _Was he really going to warm her up with his own body? _

Suddenly she felt how she was dragged closer and he started to tug in the armor on her uniform. Bit for bit, first the armor then the black tank top until her baby blue bra was revealed. Never ever had she gone this far with another man than Naruto. Obito's long arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her even more closer as he pulled in her strap. Hinata squeaked a bit when she understood that he was about to undo her bra.

"O-Ob-Obito-ku... -kun."

"The straps will be in the way. Besides I won't look." She felt him breathe on her neck. Shudders went along her spine as she felt the warm breath. "Turn around." She did what he said. She felt how his hands stroked her hair so that he would see the wound. It was a gently feeling. She felt something wet and cold on that place. She knew it was only medicine but still it made her freeze even more. "Are you really that frozen?" Hinata felt his breath on her neck once again. She felt how hard her heart skipped, she had missed this so many times. These two weeks without any social contact had felt very lonely, she had felt like being deserted. Many times she had cried herself to sleep. A part of her wondered if he also had missed her as much as she had missed him.

Obito slowly lowered his hands under the blanket to check the body temperature. He felt his hand stroke her belly, it was warm but full of goosebumps. She stiffened by this action but didn't push away his hand. He let his hands slide to her waist and turned her around. Since Obito promised her not to look at her he kept his gaze at her face instead. Looking at those soft lips gave him a warm sensation in his chest. Just a small sensation he could detect. Obito let his hand around her tighten and drag her closer to keep her warm. Meanwhile he felt the warm feeling get stronger. He wondered why he got this different feeling... Was this good or bad? Without realizing he had moved closer to her face. His forehead brushing towards her forehead. Why was she making him feel this attracted to her? Never before had he been this affected by only looking at those lips.

She felt Obito's breaths near her mouth. Suddenly she was pinned down to her bed. Shyly Hinata crossed her arms before her breasts. Causing them to touch his torso. And feeling that his heart was beating as hard as hers. Hinata wondered if he was as nervous as she was.

Hinata felt the warm breath at her neck right below her ear, something wet there, and then she almost gasped as he started to suck on her skin leaving a love mark there. It hurt a bit but it was bearable, at the same time it tickled her. The only thing Hinata could think of was that she was pinned down halfnaked under a halfnaked man. She blushed hard.

Hinata looked up into those mismatched eyes , Obito looked more gently at her this time and strangely she felt that something in that look told her _'I am sorry!' _for every thing he did to her body. She wanted him to know that it was okay therefore she put a trembling hand on his face, stroking it and memorizing every feature... His skin was so soft and warm, even the scars felt soft to touch even tough the skin wasn't as fair as the other side. Hinata felt a warm feeling in her chest. This feeling was frightening for her, but she knew that she would never come over that feeling.

Obito also caressed her face and cupped it to keep her still. He slowly put his forehead on hers, she heard his raspy breathings. He caressed her lips with the thumb. Strangely she let it sink in into her mouth. Shyly Hinata closed her lips around it. It felt strange but she let him caress her wet side of her mouth. It tasted and felt strange. Slowly she felt her mouth getting free, instead he traced her body with the hand. His thumb had her saliva on it. It left wet marks on the places where he traced her downwards to her neck, pinching her there. Hinata bit her under-lip not to whimper by the pain. A similar red mark was also left there. Obito didn't care if he had hurt her there, he just smirked evilly, he had control over her body. Hinata didn't dare to also tease his body. She still wasn't used to touchings like these, therefore she just let him do whatever he did. He moved the hands downwards to her breasts cupping them, Hinata looked away and tried to hid the small moans. Strangely Obito made her feel safe even though he was more rough than Naruto had been. She felt like she had got butterflies dancing in her stomach. She trembled by a funny feeling there inside her, like she was about to pee. Hinata recognized the feeling. It made her muscles stiff. As he moved his hands lower as he did so their foreheads parted from each other. The next thing she felt was lips on her belly. His hands were holding her waist still as he started to bite. Hinata gasped. With her trembling hands she started to undo her uncomfortable ANBU trousers. As they were off she a wet spot on her baby blue panties. Obito had also yanked of his own trousers. Hinata shyly yanked off her panties.

They hugged each other tightly as she felt how their bodies were pressing towards each others. Once again she felt Obito's breaths into her ears, they were faster and raspier. Suddenly she felt how he penetrated her. Hinata breathed heavingly as he was inside her. The feeling wasn't the same as the first time, after all she had another man inside herself. Another scent another feeling. Even though her hymen was already broken it still hurt and was uncomfortable. Hinata panted heavily. He drug her body closer to himself holding a tight grip around her waist while moving her faster. By the time she started to getting used to the pain and enjoy the rocking. Both of them were panting and sweating. Then there was that ticklish feeling again, like she was about to pee. Hinata's breathing was becaming more heavier and raspier and she was almost digging her nails into his skin. She felt how Obito's muscles tensed as hissed into her ear. She felt how something was filling her womb. Something was floating there inside. It felt ticklish. Both of them relaxed. Hinata felt how Obito's lip brushed against her forehead as he hug her and kept her close.

Both of them fell asleep in each others arms on top of each other, panting and exhausted.

**End of chapter 21.**

**So that was the lemon scene. Please comment if it was good or bad... Probably bad :( Pardon, this was the first time I wrote a whole smut scene...**

**sry, no song this time :(It was more important to get this chapter ready due to the long skip, and what kind of song would fit this chapter? **


	23. Unforgivable love

**Thank you for the reviews. Well now I will update faster since the most difficult scene is over. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 22. Unforgivable love **

When Hinata woke up she was wearing Obito's dark purple sweater, she guessed that Obito had dressed her while she was asleep. Silently she enjoyed the feeling of the scent of him that was around her body right then. Groggily she turned around in her bed to see that the spot beside her was empty. She sat up and stretched. It ached a bit in her injured shoulder, but she ignored the pain and let her gaze wander around in the room she hasn't been in for many days. No big chances were done. Everything just seemed a bit messier than usual. Hinata knew that Obito wasn't as tidy as she, but he could atleast try to impress her with a clean home.

"You are awake." Obito seated himself at the edge nearest her. She was only wearing a bathrobe, seemingly he had just been in the shower. Hinata blushed as she remembered their night together. She looked down at her hands and hoped that she could hide herself from him. She wanted to hide under a stone by the shame.

They had made love.

Hinata didn't regret it at all, she was just a bit shocked. Never had she expected their relationship to develop that much during a short period of time. It hit her that it hadn't even passed a month since they first started to show signs of real love.

Hinata was awestruck when Obito suddenly drag her into an embrace. Resting his head on her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?"

"Wha-?"

Before she had time to finish her sentence he had lifted the sweater so that her bottom body was revealed. Hinata silently cursed herself for not wearing any panties. Obito didn't seem to care, the only thing that mattered to him was the red bite mark on her belly. Hinata's eyes widened when seeing the traced it. It took some minutes before she remembered how rough he had been.

"It's okay." she managed to say. Her hands ashamed tugging the untidy blanket while she felt his fingers on her wound.

Suddenly she felt how he forced her hands up yanking the sweater off her. Unable to speak she just folded her arms over her breasts. Hinata felt his hands trace the both places on her neck where he had pinched her.

"Still, it hurt." Obito remembered the way she bit her lips while he pinched her. She did it by pain. Obito embraced her while he let her body in under the same bathrobe. Feeling her naked body towards his body.

"..."

None of them said anything during a moment. They were only enjoying each other's company in silence.

* * *

_I'm bleeding out_

* * *

Weeks passed and nobody realized how Hinata started to eat bigger amounts of food. Nobody realized how the Hyuuga woman started to sleep more than usual and Hinata didn't even realize it herself. Not before...

"I can smell like you is in love." Hinata stiffened by her teammate's statement. Dmn Kiba's nose... Or atleast it was Hinata's bad luck to run into the Inuzuka when she followed Makoto to school.

"What do you mean?" Makoto didn't understand either. "Can people smell like that?" he asked eagerly the Inuzuka man. Kiba just frowned and shrugged.

"Please boys, stop it!" Hinata felt like she had to interrupt Kiba with his smellings. Another thought hit her; Did Kiba know about her and Obito's relationship? If that was so it wasn't good at all... Didn't she already smell like she had done that? Didn't he said something like that right after she and Naruto had made love?

After she had left Makoto outside the school and kissed him goodbye she hurried home so that she would avoid any other social contact...

* * *

_if the last thing that i do is bring it down_

* * *

Rabbit tried to keep calm while she was reading through the mission scroll, but something wasn't right at all.

She felt nauseous. This time it wasn't due to her fear to leave Konoha. She knew that it wasn't it.

The text became foggy and it was hard to discern the letters. She breathed slowly in and out and tried to keep calm. Rabbit tried to concentrate on her mission while Sasuke was keeping his eyes on her and controlling her like a hawk.

Her mission was A-ranked, and according to the things that she could understand she should hunt down some rebels that were against the Shinobi alliance. Of course there would be people who joined the mission but since the other members of her team were out on another mission she would meet them on her way. After understanding that Rabbit gave up in trying to guess the rest of the text. Instead she just memorized to read the scroll later when her mood was better. She folded the scroll and turned to the Hokage.

"So the mission is clear?" he asked.

"Hai, H-hokage-sama." she bowed deeply. She regretted it instantly Something moved roughly around in her stomach. Body fluids. It was pressing upwards and upwards. She panted.

"Good, then get lost." Sasuke's voice was heard somewhere from. In her condition, Rabbit wasn't sure from where it was heard. The only thing she thought about was how the bodly fluids slowly and painfully pressed upwards through her trachea almost choking her. Hinata only had time to remove her mask before it was to late.

A disgusting sound was heard.

The next moment she was looking into the stoic Uchiha's eyes. It was a long painful moment. Hinata felt how her heart stopped, she had done it here. In hokage's office. Right on his halfwritten report. His eyes slowly moved to the disgusting and smelling spot at his desk. When Sasuke looked back at the shy Hyuuga his gaze was still stoic, with a tint of disgust.

* * *

_ill bleed out for you_

* * *

The nightmare became worse.

"You are pregnant." Sakura's voice woke the poor Hyuuga up to the reality.

Her gaze darkened when she came back with the examination results. Inwardly Hinata knew why but right now she didn't dare to admit it to anyone, not even herself. As a nurse Sakura wasn't allowed to scream and hurt her patients even more and Hinata could see that it was that she wanted to do right now. Sakura was so bad at hiding her emotions. Hinata didn't blame her friend for being angry with her, because she knew that what she had done to Naruto couldn't be forgiven. Not by her friends and the last person who could forgive her right now was herself.

"With whom?" Sakura asked her. "Those body fluids inside you aren't Naruto's!"

"..." Never had Hinata guessed that she would find herself in this situation. Never had she thought that she would be the one who hurt another. The shy and innocent Hinata Hyuuga had suddenly turned into anything but innocent and kind.

"Hinata, with whom did you do it?" the question was repeated, but Hinata couldn't answer. She didn't want to sell Obito out. Hinata was the one to blame, she was the one who had betrayed Naruto. She was the one who had lied to her own friends and she was also the one who had lost her hope and chosen another man over Naruto.

"If you are going to blame someone..." they saw Obito standing by the door, he was panting. He looked like he had run the whole way to the hospital, only to be greeted by this. "Blame me!"

"Why is it like that?" Sakura frowned suspiciously at him while she folded her arms over her torso. Meanwhile Hinata prayed that Obito would keep silent and let her take care of her own mess.

Both of them were caught of guard as they heard a dark chuckle. They watched at the Uchiha man who shook by laughter. He eyed the girls wickedly. The face scared the shy Hyuuga woman, horror pictures from the war were brought back to her.

"I raped her!" It took a moment for his words to sink in. The both of the girls were shaken by his words, Sakura was horrified that something that something that awful could have occurred to her one of her friends. Hinata on the other hand wondered why he couldn't keep silent.

"That crushed look on her face while I bound her still entertains me... There was nothing she could do except from crying an plead..." The words hurt Hinata so much, how could he? Was he really only toying with her feelings? Sakura watched as a tear dropped from Hinata's eye. Her eyes widened by fury, she thought that it was due to the Uchiha man...

SMACK

Obito's cheek was red after Sakura's fist hit him there. "We will see that you are jailed again, you animal!" Hinata watched his body get stiff by that and slowly the smile dropped. He started to tremble after hearing that. Slowly he sunk down to the floor. Obito's gaze was glued at the floor, but they still could see a tear escape from him. Hinata felt like she had been hit when he looked up at her without a gaze that screamed an pleaded for forgiveness. While looking into the mismatched eyes Hinata understood that he hadn't toyed with her feelings at all. Obito was a mess inside, broken. Even without her byakugan Hinata could see the same dark despair fill him. He tried to cope by the shock of getting thrown into jail again.

"We will put you under custody until that moment the prison guards arrive." Two ANBU's teleported to his side. Dragging him up in both arms like he was a rag doll.

Obito never wanted to hurt her like that, he just understood that Hinata would be in an even greater riskzone for discrimination than him if he didn't interfere.

A voice screamed inside Hinata as the ANBU guards started to drag him away. A silent 'no'. She didn't want him to be put in jail.

In something seemed like slow-motion she started to run after him. Little aware of her friend shouting after her. Everything that just mattered was that Obito would be jailed again if she didn't hurry. Patients and people watched her, only her running towards the ANBU and the Uchiha man.

_"Please, promise me that you... never will leave... me."_

_"I promise."_

Her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him deeply. Obito probably thought that she was crazy but he kissed her back, in the background her friend and the two watched them with a troubled look at they face. Everyone in the waiting room were silent, but deep inside the both of them knew what they thought...

* * *

_so i bare my skin and i count my sins and i close my eyes and i take it in_

* * *

_"Will he come back?" he asked her hopefully. Hinata watched down at him, this boy really held no grudge against Naruto. Makoto was still very forgiving. But how long would he remain this forgiving? It was just a question of time until he started to wear a grudge against his father and Hinata still didn't dare to tell how he disappeared, she wasn't sure what really happened and Makoto was still too young._

_"Someday he will be back." she answered. The boy wanted to do pinky promise with her. She just laughed and held her finger against his small finger. She really hoped that she could keep this promise._

Makoto just stared at them at first. He looked from Hinata to Obito still shocked after being told the truth. Slowly as the truth was sinking in, his gaze sunk down to the floor. Both Hinata and Obito eyed each other worriedly before looking down at the boy. Seeing something drop at the floor, they understood that it was tears. They looked at Kakashi who was only leaning against the wall watching the scene.

"Why?" a small sob was heard. "You said that he would come back... It was a promise."

All hope was gone. All happiness they spent together was replaced with guilt. All those memories were faded. There was nothing they could say to console Makoto. He was suffering while taking in the truth.

"Mako... We are sor-" Obito tried to comfort him, but the boy backed away.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. The boy looked up at both of him with fury: "You never liked me! You only used me as a tool so that you could steal mum!" Obito felt the words crushing him even more than any other insults he had heard from the villagers. It ached in his chest as the vision became foggy. He reached his arms towards him but the boy backed once again.

"Let us explain!" Hinata didn't give up, she wasn't going to let her son down more than what she already had. To break Makoto was like betraying Naruto. It was maybe due to the fact that he was of the same flesh and blood. "Makoto, w-we h-have always lived as family... Why is this so different?" Deep inside Hinata knew the answer, she was just afraid of get the truth thrown in her face. Her vision became foggy when he opened his mouth again.

"Because, y-you will only create another family and... f-forget about me... I will be left alone... Like always." The boy looked like he was in pain, in a great pain. His body shook heavily by tears. He ran to his room.

The copy nin rose and went over to them.

"Please, put yourselves together." He began. Hopefully they looked at him. Kakashi looked emotionless like always while watching them. He just sighed and said: "To be honest, I already started to suspect something long ago. However, I want to know everything about this thing between you two."

* * *

_but innocence is gone  
and what was right is wrong_

* * *

A week later after the news about Hinata's and Obito's shameful relationship had been spread through the village they had already gone through hell. Still they both stood up against the bullying and supported each other. They were called awful names they were beaten. That didn't hurt them as much as the fact that they they had caused Makoto to suffer. At home the silence was drowning them in guilt, they wanted back that smile they always saw. It hurt both Hinata and Obito to stand behind a closed door and plead for forgiveness, but the one who was even more hurt was Makoto. His words played endlessly in Hinata's head, and his sad empty look had glued itself into her mind.

It hurt Hinata that slowly most of her friends started to look at her with a disgusted look. She didn't hate them for it, after all, they only protected another friend so their action was pretty understandable. Although some of their friends still stayed by Hinata's side, like Kurenai. Her only sensei supported her, but she was a bit hostile towards Obito, he was after all the leader of the organization that had lead to the death of her husband.

Other significant were Lee, Shino and Chouji, they were both neutral about the cause but too kind too either betray any of their friend. They were also angry with Hinata's choice to betray Naruto.

Kiba only protected Hinata, he didn't give a damn about the Uchiha man.

Tenten was a bit insecure by all this. Of course she couldn't abandon one of her friends, but after seeing Obito kill the love of her life she could never forgive the man and a part of her also held a small grudge towards Hinata for choosing the man who killed her own cousin.

Shikamaru couldn't object towards their choice, after all love couldn't be decided by others and this cause was "troublesome" according to him. He was the only one beside Kakashi who also supported Obito. Of course he also wondered why Hinata had given up her hope she said that she would keep.

* * *

It was around the end of that week both of them got called to the Hokage's office.

The invitation already sounded like something very bad was up. What would they do to them? Hinata couldn't stand the thought of getting separated from the Uchiha man. It had already been enough when the ANBU guards almost ripped Obito away.

They hand were tightly embraced into each other when they knocked at the door to the office.

"Come in!" Sasuke's cold voice was heard.

Hinata swallowed. Beside her the Uchiha man shook by emotions... And nervously they entered the office.

The Hokage sat there right across them, his arms folded over his chest. His dark eyes pierced of them with no emotion in them. By his side Sakura leaned against his desk. Her eyes narrowed when she saw them. Kakashi read his book as usual. There were also some of ANBU. When they were revealed it made Obito to cringe beside Hinata. She gave him a reassuring smile, but it was almost difficult to keep calm so her smile dropped.

"Let's start." the ANBU took a scroll after the Hokage announced the meeting to start. Hinata and Obito just stared anxiously at the man while they wondered what he was doing.

"After you two decided to announce that shameful relationship of yours we got some news according the biggest cause ever." the ANBU told. Two scrolls were handed to the shocked pair. It was a map with a red spot near a rocky area near Iwagakure.

"Naruto has been found." Sasuke told them. Hinata felt how that stone of hopelessness disappeared from her chest. He had kept his promise. Everything would be normal again. She slowly let the words sink in. _Naruto had come back. _A moment later a new uneasy feeling was filling her. No, nothing would be normal again. What would happen after Naruto got clues about Hinata and Obito? Would they have to go separate ways? How would Naruto and Makoto's relationship start? Would Naruto forgive her?"Your mission is to go and retrieve him." Sasuke continued. "You two will take off tonight."

"The two of us?"

"It is the best punishment for your betray... I really wish that I could follow and hear what Naruto has to say to you." the pink-haired kunoichi scoffed. "Oh, and that reminds me to tell you that you _have _to make clear that you two are dating and that Hinata is with a new child. It is up to Naruto to decide what he will do." she added as her eyes narrowed even more while looking at them.

"Sakura, don't take your personal emotions into this..." the Copy nin looked at her with his casual look, but this time they saw something piercing in his look. "Many people like you and Sasuke want to protect Naruto and I also want to, but sill don't make this situation more awkward than it already is."

"Let's not get sidetracked." an ANBU hissed. "Hokage-sama?"

"I made the mission clear to the both of you. That map has pinpointed the exact area where Naruto is. You have two weeks to get there and to come back with him. Get lost!"

**End of chapter 22.**

**Shit is getting serious now... **

**Some point in this chapter... **

**Obito lied that he raped Hinata so that he would get in trouble instead of her... He NEVER raped her for real. Sry, if you became scared by that...**

**No, I didn't bash Sakura at all, or at least it wasn't the point... **

**Makoto's reaction was pretty normal. A child is always scared of being abandoned in these kind of situations. I know many people whose parents got divorced and each parent got a new family, and the child sadly lost his/her own family when his/her parents started to give the new children more attention. Tragic. :( **

**song used today: Bleeding out by Imaginary dragons **


	24. The journey of happiness

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 23. The journey of happiness **

"And we trust them?" Hawk asked. None of them trusted Hinata or Obito, so right after they had left the Hokage tower they had started to question Sasuke's orders. "There is a chance that they would run away and never return."

"They won't do that. After all Hinata has a son she would never leave him." Sakura pointed out. She felt a bit ashamed for being that hard against Hinata. Her friend had suffered much since Naruto had left, but on the other side that didn't mean that she could ditch him for another man.

"Hokage?"

"I trust in their guilt enough to let them go alone." Sasuke said shortly with an emotionless voice. "And that seal would stop _that man _from doing anything."

"You still hate him?" Kakashi asked his former student. He was full aware of that deep inside Sasuke had started to blame and hate Obito for killing his clan and cause him suffering.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted and directed his piercing eyes towards his sensei. His eyes told everything.

* * *

"Shall we go?" the rest of the day both Obito and Hinata had packed their backpacks, there hadn't been much time for discussing other things. There wasn't much to discuss anyway, they could talk much to each other during these two weeks together. There was very much to talk about according the future.

"Are you leaving now?" a sad voice was heard. They both tensed as they saw Makoto. They hadn't seen him much and therefore they hadn't had time to tell him. It just made Hinata feel even worse than what she had felt during this week. Hinata went over to the boy embraced him, something she missed for a long time. The scent of him, the warn feeling in her chest that always melted her doubts. Hinata felt herself get filled with relief when the boy had the same effect on her like he had had before, it only meant that he didn't held resentment towards her or at least it was what she wanted and hoped it to mean.

"Take these." Makoto held two omamori in his hand. "They are Charms against Evil." the boy continued. Makoto couldn't feel angry with them anymore, they were heading out for a mission. The least thing the boy wanted to was to see the two persons he considered as his parents be carried back lifeless and the last thing he had done was to accuse them for betraying him. He gave one of them to his mum and received another kiss.

"I am really sorry, Makoto." she whispered. He saw her eyes moisten up a bit, but still she tried to keep strong and a sad smile was forced onto her lips.

"It is okay." Makoto didn't want to think about that anymore. He admitted that he was angry and he wouldn't forgive them easily, but he would never forgive them if any of them died and left him all alone. A part of him was thrilled that they would bring home his biological father, but another part was a bit afraid to meet him and he had grown onto Obito. The boy winced as he gazed over to the Uchiha man. Obito looked down at his feet refusing to meet his gaze.

_"You never liked me! You only used me as a tool so that you could steal mum!"_**_  
_**

Obito could never forget those words. They would always be there with him, eat him up inside with the other mistakes. Tear him apart. Had Makoto always thought this way? Had he always believed that he was used as a tool?

When the boy reached out his hand that held the omamori Obito just wrapped his warm around him almost crushing the small boy. He dropped the Charm on the floor but didn't break free to reach for it. Instead he just let the man hold him. No words were needed. This was already enough to drag the boy out of his shell.

* * *

It was night when they stayed by in a cleaning of a wood. They made up a fire and lay down beside it in the same sleeping bag. The place they had stayed at was a bit colder due to the fact that it was much higher up on a mountain. Sadly both of them had forgot to bring a tent, but nobody of them minded it and instead they enjoyed the starry fall night. Together.

The last thing made Hinata frown while she wondered if they would be able to share the same sleeping bag with him after this mission. Would they be able to watch the sky together. What would Naruto do when they had told about their relationship?

Hinata both hoped and didn't hope that he would understand. As kind as Naruto was he would of course forgive them. Hinata wanted that he would forgive them, at the same time she felt so selfish for thinking that way. Her eyes were alway used to the warmth of unshed tears, it wasn't an exception when she let them fall. All this time she had rooted for Naruto, she had wished after his company over ten years and now when she finally got it she had thrown away everything. All those years felt like waste. Hinata had loved him, she had truly loved him, but it hurt so much that she couldn't feel the same way anymore.

She turned towards Obito and was taken aback when she found out that he had been watching her the whole time.

"Lets enjoy these days together." she whispered. "Only the two of us." He wiped away a tear from her.

"How? We are on a mission."

"I don't know. I just don't want to think about that at the moment."

Obito didn't want to think about that either, so why not spend some days with Hinata and enjoy the freedom he once had got. He had nobody who glared at him hatefully when he passed them. He could be himself again, his old self.

They had two weeks after all, it was enough time for him to do things he never had done before.

"What do you want to do tomorrow then?"

* * *

The next day they came across a village. It was a small village that wasn't in the shinobi alliance instead it looked like kind of a place dedicated to tourism since there full of colorful posters on the wall that surrounded the place. There was nobody who knew much of Obito's evil deeds, therefore the gate guard didn't frown when they showed their passports.

"How long do you intend to stay?" he asked them politely while he wrote down something in their both passports.

"Umm..." Hinata looked at Obito who just shrugged. "O-one night is enough." they decided, it would be enough to just check out the town for a day.

"You are lucky, our place is known for our hotels." the guard told them proudly. "What kind of place do you want to stay in? We have everything from normal hotels, to traditional Japanese inns with hot springs and even to... _Love Hotels." _at the last suggestion he looked up from the passports and gave them a knowing smile. Hinata felt how she became a very dark shade of red she stuttered.

"What about the Japanese inn?" Obito asked quickly, he was also eager to change the subject from Love Hotels. Hinata nodded instantly, she would love to test the hot springs after wandering around in the cold climate.

"Fine, you can check in here or if you want or go inside the city to look for a suitable ryokan for yourselves you can also check in there. Many people use to look around in the city before they decide to check in. It is not a stupid idea since here are many things to see."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Fine. Enjoy your stay." the guard returned their passports, ordered the other guards to open the gate.

Obito and Hinata saw a beautiful town full of old architecture, traditional restaurants and small stores. It felt like their stay would be enjoyable. The guard hadn't give lip service about the town, everything looked incredible.

There were so many things they wanted to do, but there was so little time.

* * *

_"You are pregnant." Sakura's voice echoed in his head. He stood behind a door with his hand ready to knock, but he let it fall down after hearing that, he couldn't believe the result. He was filled with a warm feeling._

_"With whom? That isn't Naruto's body fluids." and then the warm feeling was replaced with coldness. He heard no answer from Hinata. Sakura repeated her question and pressed her further. Obito knew what he had to do, and sadly it would hurt him badly and even worse it could hurt Hinata._

Obito lay on the futon thinking about child inside Hinata. He was filled with a warm feeling. The same warm feeling when he held Makoto when the child was still and infant. Thinking of Makoto made it twist in pain inside him.

_"Because, y-you will only create another family and... f-forget about me... I will be left alone... Like always." _

Obito sighed. He had promised himself that he never would forget Makoto, not even if he got children. Makoto was a part of his family now, that child and Makoto were half-siblings, so therefore Obito would consider Makoto as a son. He would acknowledge the boy, even though Makoto maybe would forget about him when Naruto was back. That wouldn't matter for the Uchiha man, he would accept it.

* * *

When Hinata came back from the Hot springs Obito was already resting on his futon. Hinata lay down beside him, she watched him. Obito seemed a bit more relaxed since they left Konoha. He had shown more signs of that boy Kakashi had told her about, a bit more alike Naruto, but still there was too many signs of darkness. Was he sad that they were looking for Naruto?

Hinata hadn't time for thinking of that when she suddenly felt how he pinned her down and rolled over her.

"You are bigger." he just pointed out touching her stomach. Obito grimaced as he felt the small but hard lump around the stomach.

A small silence appeared. Obito hadn't said much about her pregnancy earlier. Hinata didn't even know what he thought about it. His grimace turned to a serious look.

"If there is a chance for a good future between us, if it just is possible... but it isn't..." he began. Hinata didn't want to hear him doubt their future, it just made her feel like she was falling apart again. Obito had promised her that he never would leave her, they would stay together whatever reason. "I just wish that we... could be each others and t-that I..." he paused and swallowed. "...could have adopted Makoto long ago."

Hinata knew that he was right. It was impossible now, Makoto would reunite with his real father. Her and Obito's relationship was already in danger. Fine she had his child inside her, but was it enough. They didn't want to abandon Makoto, but this would be impossible since Naruto also had right over his own son and he was the Hokage after all.

"I want both to be happy. Both our child and Makoto. If I just hadn't refused to your suggestion long ago..."

"Obito, it is okay." Hinata mumbled, "I know that it is impossible. In my dream I wish that the four of us could live happy as a family, we could come here to this town once again. I know that it is selfish, but I would really love it if that dream was real." She swallowed and blushed to her words, Hinata had already hurt her son badly and still in her dream she wished that he would see Obito as his father.

"We are both selfish then." Obito chuckled. "I also wish that it could be like that."

* * *

Early at the morning they decided to leave the village and continue towards Iwagakure. A day together had been enough, now they just wanted to find Naruto. Sooner and later they would still have to find him.

On the way they stayed at a stone valley, it was close to the point where Naruto was. The place was all foggy and had a dark aura that warned them from stepping any closer to it. But since the sun was setting they had no other choice but stay there.

Little did they know what kind of trap they had stepped into.

Some days later after they had packed up at the stone valley Obito decided to go and bring water from a river in the near.

The sun was setting behind the mountains.

Obito didn't like the way the shadows were around him behind the stones and around himself. Ever since he came here he had felt something very dark here. He never knew from where it came, but one thing he knew was that the both of them had become unusual forgetful ever since they came here. Many times they had forgot things at rare areas, they had snapped at each other then and then for forgetting things. Also the days seemed unclear. Whatever it was it wasn't something good at all.

When he arrived at the river he saw how hot the water had been warmed up, it was like it boiled. Gas formed in the air, some strange gas. Obito's mind became more and more light the longer time he stayed there and waited for the water to calm down. Which it never seemed to do... He questioned himself what he did there. It felt like there was no point in being there at all...

Crack.

The sound woke Obito up. He turned around, his head was clear. Somebody had been watching him... Obito started to run to where the sound was heard. Then he saw...

* * *

"Where did you see him?" Hinata asked next day as they both were there exploring the area.

"Somewhere near this area. I think that he hid in a cave." he pointed at a deep hole he had just spotted. Obito hadn't many memories from the time he had seen him. But he knew that it had been Naruto. He knew it when he saw those blue eyes, whiskers and blonde hair. Something just wasn't right... Obito didn't remember what was wrong.

"Then let's go and check." Hinata suggested as she already had started to go towards the cave.

"Just wait!" he exclaimed and ran after her.

* * *

Hinata felt her heart beat faster for every step, she really hoped that Naruto was here, but she wondered why he had to be at this awful place. It was foggy, her steps echoed against the stone walls. Hinata tried to shut the echoes away by memories with Naruto.

_She stare at him wide-eyed... She hadn't understood what 'Doyouwanttomarryme' meant, Naruto rubbed his back nervously as a blush formed at his cheeks. _

_"What? I didn't understand." And he stuttered even worser than what she used to do when she was nervous._

_"Umm... I k-k-know it is a b-bit t-to early bu-... but do y-you wan't to ma- marry?" he stuttered. Hinata felt herself grow red, her head became light and everything became dark as she fell. Deep inside she cried in joy and agreement. 'Yes I do'_

Hinata was interrupted by Obito's voice. "Look." he pointed at a figure that was sitting deep inside at a stone.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at the man, he had his back against them so they couldn't see his face, but the blonde spiky hair was easy to recognize and the chakra was very familiar. It was so light and full of warmth. The man glanced over to them, Hinata looked into those sky-blue eyes. Her eyes glued itself to the usual whiskers. It was him. They had reunited, she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. The man didn't react, that didn't matter at all.

"I missed you."

Hinata had almost forgotten how pure his chakra was. Now when she stood there behind the man she felt so dirty and evil. Naruto reminded her of every mistake she had done while she was away, he reminded her of every new choice she had done. It was so difficult to understand that the absence of Naruto would.

She let him go and gave him a sad, but warm smile. God, what she had missed him.

"What happened?" Obito asked the male. "Where were you?"

Naruto didn't answer. He just looked at both of them and cocked his eyebrows. He blinked confusedly some times. This made the Uchiha man frown, something wasn't really okay.

And then it was confirmed, instead for blurt out that he had missed them he made Hinata's smile to vanish instantly with some words none of them had expected.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

**End of chapter 23. Cliffhanger. **

**Was this chapter rushed? **

**Next chapter is the last chapter. Fear not, there is going to be an epilogue**

**Also check out my other story 'No to cops and yes to Yakuza' I would like to have more reviews there :) **


	25. The three small words we never said

**Thank you for the reviews and l****ast chapter is up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 24. The three small words we never said**

_"I shall become the Hokage, wait and see!" _

_The voice caught Hinata's interest, she turned around to see something yellow dash past her. Even though the moment had been fast Hinata had caught a glimpse of his face. It was a boy, about her age, he had yellow spiky hair, his eyes were sky-blue and he had whiskers. There was something in his face that got her full attention. He was so full of energy, only by a brief look into his eyes and she could tell that he was fully determined to aim for his goal. _

_She turned to her guard, Ko Hyuga to ask for his name. But the man just looked disappointed when he watched the boy. Hinata learned that his name was Uzumaki Naruto, but she should stay away from him. She didn't know why people should stay away from a boy, who was filled with that much energy, but she had no choice but to do as she was told. _

* * *

_I don't want you to fade_

* * *

Moments passed and the words, one after one, sunk into Hinata's consciousness. She stared at the man she once had loved, still unable to believe that she had heard right. Her smile had dropped totally as she told herself that it wasn't true.

Something painful told her that it was true. Just by looking at him she saw how empty he was, just by looking into his eyes she saw how lifeless they were. He was an empty shell. He had lost everything, every memory, every dream.

"Do I know you?" he asked once again.

"Yes you do!" Obito refused to believe that the man had lost his memories. It was just so ridiculous that Naruto, of all people, would lose his memories. Naruto, who had proven that the Uchiha man was wrong with his ways. Obito would never believe that this was true, even though he had hated this brat he couldn't help but feel that Naruto didn't deserve this. Naruto had given him another chance and another meaning in life...

_"Since you are now free from prison I would like to offer a job to you. What kind of job would you like?" he asked. Obito didn't know either. Well as a child he used to help elders and sick people. It couldn't be considered as a job, but he liked it anyway. That job was impossible now, since the whole village hated him for his crimes._

_"Let me think about that." He answered. Naruto nodded, glad over that the Uchiha man didn't reject his offer._

"Naruto, don't you remember that you probably left someone back in the village?" he tried again. His look fell on Hinata, she had been silent for a long time. This had taken very much of her. Her eyes kept looking at her feet, but he saw how much in pain she was.

Naruto looked like he was in deep thoughts, but then a small and sad smile formed on his lips. "Yes, I have a long lost wife to whom I promised to return."

Hinata lightened a bit up, she felt like a small hope was rising. "She is pregnant with a child."

"And why didn't you return!" Obito snapped. He felt anger towards the man. He remembered how Hinata had broken down when the news of Naruto's disappearing reached her. Hinata had by the time started to lose hope that Naruto would return and even her son had suffered to the fact that he didn't have a father. Meanwhile this damned man had known their existence but just let it be and kept sitting in this cave like nothing mattered to him.

"I don't know why I left, I don't know from where I came from."

Hinata and Obito couldn't do more than just stare at the poor man. How could they take him home? Would he believe them and follow them the whole way back to Konoha? Would he even care to listen to their explanations of their betray?

Unable to find an answer they just sat down and thought for a bit.

* * *

_Let me hear, even a sigh._

* * *

"What shall we do?" Hinata whispered. They had spent a long time in the cave and watched Naruto, they had exchanged some words with the lost man and tried to find a way how to get him to remember at least something. Naruto seemed to be lost, he had stated that he didn't remember anything else than some fragments of his imaginary wife, or in other words Hinata. When they asked him if he had any memories how she looked like he had just shrugged.

"I don't know. We must at least bring him to Konoha and explain things." Obito muttered. "It is something with this place that isn't okay, we should get out of..."

"Hey, do you have something for me to eat? I am hungry!" Naruto interrupted him. This made the Uchiha man to let out a small growl of irritation. Hinata eyed Naruto, he had grown very thin. She wondered how he had been able to find food in this massive stone valley. There were just hills at this place, if he of course hadn't fished something from the river. Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for her husband. She packed out three cups of instant Ramen.

It took some moments to get everything ready.

"Yum, delicious. What is this food?" he asked. Once he did so Hinata's mood fell very low. He didn't even remember his favorite childhood food.

_"Oi, Hinata. I am home!" she heard Naruto's voice. The door slammed shut and she heard steps. Joy filled her, she ran to her husband and gave him a big bearhug. They both clinged onto each other ignoring the disturbed man who was watching them in the corner of the room._

_"You have some ramen for dinner?" Naruto asked. "I am starving."_

_"Naruto-kun, you know that it's not healthy to always eat ramen." Hinata giggled. "What about something else today?"_

_He pouted._

"It is called ramen." Hinata told him. "Back in Konoha we have a very good restaurant called _Ichiraku's. _They make delicious ramen there." Hinata hoped that Ichiraku would sound familiar to the man.

"Wow, cool. I would really like to visit that place." Naruto said and continued to eat. Realizing that he probably had been starving for a long time both Hinata and Obito gave their cups to him.

"Then do you want to join us back to Konoha, if we go to Ichiraku's?" both of them suggested, knowing that when it came to ramen the man would do anything.

"Of course. Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait!" Obito felt how his hand on the ground trembled. The whole place where he sat shook. Hinata who was packing her back pack suddenly dropped the mission scroll she happened to have in her hand. The shakes worsened.

Naruto dropped his cup of food.

"Wha-?" he started with a shocked voice.

"Earthquake!"

Stones started to drop from the roof of the cave. First they were small, but then they became bigger.

"We have to get away!"

They started to run towards the exit. But due to the shaking it was difficult to run fast and Naruto who had become weaker had to be supported, Hinata gladly chose the task. The closer the exit they came the bigger the rolling stones became. When they saw the light Obito turned around to tell that they were almost there. His eyes widened.

"LOOK OUT!" he shrieked, Hinata had the time to look up and see a stone approach both of them in great speed, her eyes widened by the shock. Suddenly both she and Naruto were pushed away and a high sound was heard.

* * *

_A small heartbeat, that isn't there_

* * *

"Are you okay?" they heard a hoarse voice. Both Hinata and Naruto had just recovered from the shock from the stone rain. The floor wasn't shaking as much as before. There was dust everywhere and they couldn't see from where the voice was heard. They waved the dust from the way. And then Hinata gasped as she saw.

"_Oh no!" _her voice almost broke when she saw him. Obito was half buried by stones. They were crushing his lower part of body. Blood spread through the stones. He gave her a sad smile to only let more blood drop from his mouth. Hinata just stared at him with widened eyes. She made her way towards him, with shaking eyes.

Even Naruto looked terrified when he saw the crushed man.

"W-why?" Hinata felt how her eyes moistened up.

He coughed up more blood, but he never let that smile vanish. Seeing him in so much pain and yet happy made Hinata feel the same way, this was the first time she really had seen his real smile. This was the Obito Kakashi had told her about. He was fatally injured and scarred but still he was able to re-awaken, just to meet his end...

_The first time they met was during a war..._

_Obito saw how she lectured him to not give up. He silently cursed the girl for standing in his way manipulating the naive boy. He memorized to kill her off when he saw how her words got to Naruto. And his hope was back again. He stood up holding the girl's hand. Kyuubi chakra around them._

The scene became foggy by the tears that filled her eyes. She wondered why Obito had to suffer so much. He had gone through hell and still he was going be ripen away from the happiness he gained and worked so hard to gain. Hinata felt a hand caress her wet cheek. "Don't cry."

"This is just so unfair..." she sobbed. "H-how can I... n-not cry?"

_Obito slowly woke up. It hurt so much everywhere. As he opened his eyes he saw her. Rin sat by his side using her medical justu to cure him._

_"Rin?" his voice was weak. She smiled at him. He also smiled._

_He blinked once and suddenly she wasn't there. She had never been there. Hinata sat there by his side healing him with the same green light. He saw her smile a bit. Had it been her who had smiled to him? It had looked like Rin, very much. The same gently feeling._

Naruto tried to move the stones from his body, the older man just chuckled sadly: "This scene... reminds me so... much of... that time." they heard him mumble.

"...!" Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy for letting that happen to him. This made the Uchiha man feel a bit happier, there were still signs of his old personality inside Naruto. He still wanted to help people...

"Listen... Hinata. I really... didn't... want... this." Obito was going to lose the power to keep his hand at her cheek, but Hinata put her hand to support his. "We decided... to create a... family. That was my last wish." he continued. "I... am glad... that... I still w-will... have... a... child. However, I won't be able to spend time with him. It... is... okay, since he... won't... be a-ashamed to be the child of a... m-murderer."

"T-that's not true. Don't say that!" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes widened by his self-loath. How could he be this guilty? "Makoto, never..."

"He never knew." Obito cut her off. "Please, tell him... I... never... used... him. Tell... him that I am sorry."

Even though her eyes were already foggy and she couldn't see him Hinata nodded.

"Naruto." the man guessed that Obito spoke to him, he guessed that he was the one they referred as Naruto. He nodded to show that he listened. The man looked strictly at him before continuing. "Protect her, the whole way back to Konoha. I know that even if you don't remember her you would regret it if something happens to her."

Naruto gave him a short nod. Obito glance again at Hinata.

"Before we... part... there is... something... I... want to say. I have... said it before... but in other... words..."

Before he was able to say anything huge stones started to fall again. Everything locked for her eyes. She couldn't hear how Naruto screamed and little did she know that she was dragged away from Obito. The only thing that caught her interest was how she saw his lips move.

_I love you_

* * *

_I want you, come here! _

* * *

Obito saw them disappear towards the light. Hinata looked back and was about to run to him, but Naruto kept his promise to him and dragged her further away. That boy really was a miracle, even though he had no memories of Hinata he was determined to protect her.

Even though Hinata was dragged away she kept looking back at him with. Seeing her disappear made his eyes moisten up. Everything became foggy and little did he know that she also moved her lips the same way he had done.

_I love you_

Obito felt so helpless that he could just lie there and hope that they would get home safely. The only thing he could do was to pray, beg for forgiveness from the dear ones.

_"Was that a good explanation to come back, crybaby?" he asked and chuckled sadly. Obito just nodded but he couldn't smile. Kakashi took the water bottle and threw it to the other man who caught it. Obito drank everything in less than a second. He had forgot that he was this thirsty._

_"And Obito. I have a gift for you…" Kakashi began. The Uchiha man looked up. Kakashi took a pair of orange goggles from his haori. Obito recognized them instantly. The goggles he used to hide his tears. God, now he needed them. He was secretly thankful that Kakashi had kept them but also a bit amazed since he knew that the silver haired boy had always hated those._

_He put them instantly on his head, sobbing. "Guessed that you would need them so I kept them…" Kakashi teased._

_"Shut up!" Obito snarled. Kakashi reached his hand towards him. Obito looked at it confusedly. "What is that hand for?" he asked._

_"Are we friends again?" the copy nin asked. Obito rolled his eyes and took it._

Kakashi

_"Look out!" suddenly they both lay top on top on the grass. They were soaked. Water was still dripping on them. They were staring on each other in awe. The second time they tripped over each other, but this time without a kiss. Instead awkward feelings. Hinata blushed. Suddenly a cackle interrupted their thoughts._

_"Gotcha, gotcha." Makoto was holding his stomach by laughter. "Finally I tested that water technique uncle Kakashi learned me. Was it beautiful?"_

_"No!" Obito was visibly angry. Hinata memorized to scold her son later. It was sad that he was such a troublemaker._

Makoto and Hinata

The memories of the past years made him even more afraid of his fate. What if really ended up in Hell? What if he had to suffer in all eternity for all his mistakes? Or what if everything repeated again?

The last thought made the poor man to wince. He couldn't stand the thought of waking up at them same place as the last time he was almost crushed. Waking up alone in a place far away, rehab all alone and wait decades to be able to see Hinata and the others again. What if Hinata didn't survive the second time? What if he came back and everybody were dead?

No, it wouldn't happen again. He wasn't going to let the stones crush him. THis was the thing he wished for, this was the reality he wanted. It didn't matter anymore if he failed the Mooneye plan he had got a better life and he wasn't going to let that vanish.

There was only one way he could survive this and the chance of surviving was only small, but he had to test it anyway.

He started to concentrate on the chakra that was sealed. It felt like he never would reach his chakra point by time, even though that he never gave up. Even though his body shook by pain and effects the seal caused him made him cough blood.

Obito started to believe that he would die before the seal even was broken, but back in his head he heard he heard a small voice that told him to never give up.

He closed his eyes and saw a boy look down at him. He had the same goggles he used to have and he had short black spiky hair. He looked happy even though there were tears in his eyes. Another thing Obito realized was that there were no scars on his face.

_"Keep going, everything will be fine." _his younger self told him._ "Finally I can say that I am proud of myself. You chose the right thing in the end and I am proud of that."_ A tear dropped from his eyes

Obito opened his eyes and once again he was back in the cave.

He felt how the seal was slowly breaking down his body, at the same time he felt how a stream of chakra was spreading through his body. If only a little bit more, then he would be able to use his sharingan.

But then he saw in what danger he was, a big rock was falling down at his body. He used all power, it felt like his heart was going to explode when he suddenly felt power more power spreading towards his head.

_Obito slowly lowered his hands under the blanket to check the body temperature. He felt his hand stroke her belly, it was warm but full of goosebumps. She stiffened by this action but didn't push away his hand. He let his hands slide to her waist and turned her around. Since Obito promised her not to look at her he kept his gaze at her face instead. Looking at those soft lips gave him a warm sensation in his chest_**_._**

When he opened his eyes once again one of them were red with black tomoes. He felt chakra around it.

**"Kamui!"**

But he stone was already landing... At that moment he felt how his body was sucked into his dimension...

**Owari.**

**Song used today: _'Guren' by 'the Gazette'_**

**Please read: I left the ending open because it is up to you to decide if you want the story to end sadly or happily. It WILL come an epilogue after this chapter, but the epilogue is dependent on my readers wishes. This time I will put a poll on my page to see how everything goes. :)**

**Normally there were two options of how this story would end, it was so hard to decide of which opinion...**

**GOOD NEWS! I started writing on a new Obihina fic, it is name 'Possessed', it is a xover fic with _The Host_. It would be fun if you checked it out, you don't have to, but it would be nice if you gave it a try and reviewed :) It won't be as long as this story, but probably longer chapters **


End file.
